


No Escaping Gravity

by nano_belka



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nano_belka/pseuds/nano_belka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как секс перерастает в нечто большее</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escaping Gravity

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/lPYqak3)  
>   
> 

Съёмки вторых «Мстителей» идут полным ходом. Не заходя в интернет, не общаясь особо ни с кем из фанатов, Себастьян в курсе – Крис шлёт ему отчёты, как полоумный. Каждый день, и хотя свободного времени у него должно быть не так много, по количеству слов и фотографий кажется, что совсем не так.  
Себастьян отвечает односложно: «Как у тебя хватает сил?», «Ты в самом деле не устаёшь?», «Ты Кэп?». Он дразнится, почти всегда игнорируя суть сообщения, даже если его весьма взволновала фотография сброшенной на пол кэповской формы. Или действительно рассмешил очередной перл от Дауни, хотя они и не так близко знакомы. 

«Пришли мне лучше что-нибудь про Хемсворта», отвечает он на очередное смс и ближе к вечеру получает фотку переодевающегося Криса Х. «Больше Хемсворта. БОЛЬШЕ». Крис прекрасно понимает, что Себастьян хотел сказать, он поддерживает правила игры. «Он передаёт тебе привет. Большой. ОГРОМНЫЙ» - на это Себастьян даже не отвечает, хмыкая про себя.  
«Пришли мне Криса», и тут Крис тоже считывает всё верно – присылает уставшее селфи. Но с улыбкой.

У Себастьяна в ближайших планах тренировки; подготовка к третьему «Кэпу», масштабная и выматывающая: от расписанной чуть ли не по минутам системы питания поначалу тошнило, сейчас уже меньше, но всё так же пресно. Упражнений куча, наизнос, тело после них ноет и болит везде, но зато становится сильнее. Себастьяну нравятся эти изменения, нравится, как чётко проступают рельефы мышц, он уже достигал такой формы раньше, но её всегда нужно поддерживать. Глядя в зеркало на накачанный живот, на тело, в отъезд Криса лишённое отметин секса, Себастьян поддаётся на мгновение воспоминанию о его мягком и горячем языке, о его крепких сильных ладонях – и мышцы живота сводит слабой судорогой от этого. Будь ты проклят, думает Себастьян. 

«Как там твой тренер? Всё так же дрочит втихаря?»  
«Хватит ревновать, собственник херов».  
«Это не ревность! Он просто больной, знаешь».  
«Он охуенный профи».  
«А фотки тебя полуголого он тоже профессионально везде публикует. Интересно, маме отдельный экземпляр высылает?»  
«Отъебись».  
«Я выебу тебя у него на глазах».  
«Это он тоже заснимет».

Себастьян идёт на тренировку, выкладывается там по полной, он в самом деле ничего такого не ощущает от тренера – а даже если бы и было что-то, ему похуй. Ну публикует, ну выкладывает. Ну и что. Это так злит Криса. Прекрасно же. Где-то в глубине души у каждого живёт детство с запертыми на замок эмоциями, с желанием понравиться, с отчаянной необходимостью быть единственно важным для кого-то. Так что пускай Крис злится, так только лучше.  
Он ещё даже не добирается домой, как его настигает сообщение от Криса: «Отличный пресс».  
«Ты вообще работаешь, балабол?» - отвечает Себастьян, ему и впрямь странно. «У Кэпа так мало экранного времени? Тебя окончательно задвинули?»  
«Ага. Успокоишь?»

Крис неисправим, он таким научился быть недавно, они оба научились. Себастьян относится к этому спокойно. Теперь. Все напускные защиты и придумки Криса раньше резали его по-настоящему, от ножей обычно стараешься держаться подальше. Он едва успевал уворачиваться, а Крис – он меры не знал, разбрасывая колючую проволоку вокруг себя, не выбирая направлений, просто – всюду, где виден чужой шаг. «Я хороший парень», «Я отличный парень», «Любите меня», «Не подходите ко мне». Себастьяну хотелось уебать его психотерапевта, который нормальному, в общем-то, парню, помог разве что стать законченным неврастеником.

Себастьян не доверяет тем, кто залезает в голову: он из тех людей, кто и сам бы в свою не полез, не то что чужих пускать. Он знает там каждый тёмный уголок, всё, что таится в нём; крепко держит. Личное, индивидуальное – это такая мелочь, которую стоит оставить только для себя. Он никогда не скрывал: ему важно, что подумают люди. Важно, каким его представляют. Он сделает свой образ максимально презентабельным, и сделает это безо всяких колючих защит. Он станет тем, кого в его отражении видят другие. Ему всегда это вполне удавалось.

Крис это поначалу совсем не понимал. Его ножи упирались в ничто, в пустоту, личное пространство Себастьяна – вакуум, он и сам порой на вакуум похож. Это пространство можно до предела заполнить чужими мнениями и образами, которые сложат тебя сами. Просто держись подальше от этой пустоты, спрячься в самом тёмном углу, пусть тебя создадут без твоего участия.  
«Где ты?» - бывало, спрашивал Крис, попадая в яблочко своим вопросом, задавая его шёпотом, будто у них есть общие тайны. Себастьян закатывал глаза. Ничего у них общего нет. Но то, как Крис умудрялся его почувствовать порой, как его волновала эта пустота вокруг Себастьяна – это задерживалось в мыслях надолго.

Они не общались практически совсем, никак не обсуждали роли, но в интервью охотно рассказывали о дружбе Стива и Баки, словно сутками размышляют только об этом. Расходились после без единого слова, посторонние могли прочитать в этом недружелюбие или игнор, на самом деле обоим было параллельно. Работа – и работа. Поработали – разбежались. Так же всегда бывает, правда?

А потом случилось то, что случилось, напряжение вдруг достигло пика и взорвалось, и ночь в гостиничном номере запомнилась Себастьяну как удивительная, и Крис тогда его тоже удивил.  
И ещё сильнее – тем, что почти сразу отдалился опять, будто ничего и не случилось. Себастьяну к такому было не привыкать – сколько раз он сам так делал? Не счесть. Но вот с ним так поступали редко. Практически никогда, если быть точнее.

Он, естественно, в этом случае не шагнул навстречу, не спросил, точно так же делал вид, что абсолютно ничего не произошло. Ему хотелось задать Эвансу вопрос: что с тобой не так, чувак? Что было не так? Не то чтобы у него имелись далеко идущие на Криса планы, но в понимании Себастьяна секс многое определяет, хороший секс – повод, по крайней мере, повторить.  
Крис не показывал такого желания. Себастьян пожимал плечами, не собираясь предлагать. На публике он стал ещё сдержаннее, на фотографиях рядом с сияющим Крисом получался чуть ли не злым. Потому что, несмотря на всю херотень, ему понравилась откровенность их первого и единственного секса. Ему понравилась собственная откровенность – и то, что тогда возникло желание её проявлять.

Пустота вокруг Себастьяна рассеивается, когда рядом близкие люди, а такие, как ни странно, есть. Он даёт удивительные контрасты, открываясь, выходя, наконец, на свет, уже только он сам, настоящий: улыбаясь, с горящими глазами, он чувствует внутри алкогольный и свободный хмель. Он любит выпить, а от такого просто моментально пьянеет.

Себастьян выбирает клубы попроще, чтобы не натыкаться там на знакомых или коллег, друзья после такого орут в голос: ненависть, испорченное настроение, Себастьян, вали домой. Там каждый в центре внимания, там неестественные огни рисуют на тебе самом фантастику, всё просто, хочешь таблетки – на, хочешь выпить – хоть упейся, девочек – полно, мальчиков – полно. Короткий трах – как успокоительное и энергетик, на отсос в туалете хватает всегда: тело любит, когда хорошо. Вакуум после этого становится чуть объёмнее, и Себастьяна из него уже не достать.

Он-то, конечно, выбирает клубы попроще, но Крису никто не мешает выбрать один из них тоже, а сучьему провидению – свести их вместе. В один вечер.  
\- Вау. – Просто говорит Крис, салютуя бутылкой пива. – Улыбаешься.  
Сам он не то чтобы в настроении, но и обрезаться, кажется, не обо что – клубный мрак и алкоголь творят чудеса, а ещё некоторые совпавшие полюса – и улыбка с лица Себастьяна так и не исчезает.  
\- Красиво улыбаешься. Жаль, редко.  
\- Ты тоже. Жаль, слишком часто.

Крис не очередной мальчик-шлюшка, не мужик с толстым кошельком и маленьким хуем, не папик, не гомик, не извращенец (вроде бы), он просто невозможно тёмный, тень ему идёт. Она ложится на его тело, как любовница – со знанием, с умением. У него взгляд, оказывается, за всеми этими решётками из копий, прямой и чёткий.  
\- Празднуешь что-то? – спрашивает Себастьян. – Или оплакиваешь?  
Крис пожимает плечами. Футболка чуть не трещит по швам на них. Где он подбирает себе футболки?  
\- Да просто пью. Ты с друзьями?  
\- Ага. А ты один?  
\- Нет, я тоже, - Крис выразительно обводит взглядом вокруг себя, - с друзьями. Только они, кажется, все к тебе перешли.  
Себастьян улыбается.  
\- Это вряд ли. От тебя разве легко уйти?  
Крис молча смотрит в ответ, и Себастьян не хочет понимать этот взгляд. 

Крис его не трогает, вообще, но веселиться уже не так просто, будто под прицелом. И в туалет он идёт порядком раздражённый. И не удивляется, когда дверь хлопает, Крис подходит к соседней раковине. Всё такой же мрачный. Себастьян смотрит на него в зеркало.  
Из одной кабинки слышится именно то, что часто слышится из кабинок клубных туалетов: стоны, вздохи, долбёжка о стены. Это никого не удивляет. Это нисколько не заводит, только если ты сам в процессе. Парень рядом с Крисом обдолбанный насквозь, он задевает его плечом, выходя, бессвязно бормочет извинения, а у Криса под кожей вздуваются желваки и перекатываются, сокращаясь, бицепсы на руках.

\- Ты что такой бешеный? - всё-таки спрашивает Себастьян, глядя на себя в зеркало, открывает воду, споласкивает руки, мокрыми ладонями проводит по волосам, зачёсывая их назад. Закрывает воду, поворачивается к Крису, натыкаясь на тот самый прямой и непривычный взгляд. - Развлекайся, расслабься, почувствуй свободу, все дела.  
Крис чувствует её своеобразно. По причинам, которые сам себе Себастьян объяснить не может, он движется навстречу едва уловимому движению Криса раньше, чем это осознаёт. Они просто стоят, повернувшись друг к другу лицом, между ними расстояние с половину ладони, и жарко, слишком жарко. Себастьян видит, как дыхание Криса тяжело поднимает его грудь, неприлично опускать взгляд, когда это заметно, но он опускает - пальцы Криса сжаты в кулаки. Он выше, шире в плечах, очевидно сильнее. Что он хочет сделать - непонятно. 

Себастьян вспоминает, как единственный раз видел курящего Криса – после того, как они впервые трахнулись. Он не знает, почему, но это воспоминание сейчас кажется подходящим и будто бы укладывается в общую картину. Может, потому, что от него самого сейчас можно прикуривать; или потому, что ощутимо пылает Крис, а его глаза… Себастьян давно не видел такого огня.  
Когда Себастьян снова смотрит на его лицо, Крис откровенно переводит взгляд на губы, и расстояние сокращается ещё.  
Но в последний момент перед тем, к чему Себастьян уже - сам не признается себе, но - готов, Крис говорит:  
\- Не такая уж и тайна.  
И просто обходит его, касаясь грудью груди, плечом плеча, намеренно отираясь и чуть толкая; направляется к двери, а Себастьян чувствует себя так, словно его выебали и бросили. Таков был план?

\- Разгадал и потерял интерес? Разочаровался? - спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь. В кабинке громко кончают. Себастьян закрывает глаза. - Остроты тебе сейчас недостаёт.  
Крис уже толкнул дверь, но на этих словах останавливается. И ждёт. Себастьян поворачивается в профиль, облизывает губы, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Крис. Почувствуй. Свободу.  
Свобода – это я.  
Он поворачивается, когда Крис подходит, и кем бы там ни был этот чёртов неврастеник, он сейчас охуенно возбуждающе и возбуждённо целуется. Грубо, и так, будто они друг друга уже знают десятки лет. Что они у всех на глазах, Криса не смущает, похоже, останавливаться он не намерен. Кто бы мог подумать, хотя, когда обламывают копья, только и остаётся, что голая решимость. 

Он сначала толкает Себастьяна к стене, они даже не целуются, вылизываются, Себастьян вообще-то брезглив, но сейчас его ничто не волнует. Крис трогает его везде, сжимает, упирается кулаком в стену, ударяя по ней – он что, зол сам на себя? Что поддался или, напротив, что так долго ждал? Себастьян вцепляется в его волосы, а когда становится совсем невозможно, смягчает поцелуй.  
Двери хлопают, кто-то удивлённо смеётся – ну вы ребята даёте, так прибило? Да, так прибило. Кто-то занят тем же и не обращает внимания, кому-то просто похуй. Никто не узнаёт в них лица с экрана кинотеатра, сейчас и правда мало общего. Только бы не зашли друзья, мелькает у Себастьяна мысль, вполне здравая. Он упирается руками Крису в грудь, отстраняясь с трудом, переводя дыхание:  
\- Здесь. Неудобно.

Крис понимает буквально, а может, и нет, он за воротник тянет Себастьяна на себя и толкает, прижимая к столешнице рядом с раковиной, встаёт вплотную, заставляя сесть, закрывая собой от посторонних глаз. Разводит колени и тесно, жарко жмётся к телу. Ближе некуда. И держит ладони на бёдрах как-то слишком ласково. Будто успокоился.  
Себастьян сам наклоняется к нему, и эти поцелуи гораздо медленнее и мягче, дольше. Безумнее, потому что – как вообще представить такое? Кто бы мог?  
Себастьян точно не представлял. Осознанно, по крайней мере.  
Так целуются не у всех на виду – только дома, с миром, запертым на все замки. И звуки поцелуев слишком громкие, явные, пошлые, Себастьян обычно увлечён и не обращает внимания, но сейчас вся ситуация, всеми деталями сразу отпечатывается в мозгу.

Со стуком распахивается дверь, вваливаются ещё двое таких же безумцев, уж больно громких, будто оголодавших. Себастьян приоткрывает глаза, не прерывая поцелуя, и прослеживает взглядом, как Марго и Уилл, собирая стены и углы, ни на что не обращая внимания, заваливаются в свободную кабинку. Почему мужской туалет, Уилл? Почему, чувак? Здесь что, особая романтика?  
Себастьяна не слишком удивляет увиденное – у этих двоих какая-то бесконечная и жестокая история, когда ни шагу назад, ни шагу вперёд, а рядом друг с другом – взрыв. Что ж, по крайней мере, хотя бы один вечер у них пройдёт так, как нужно. Эта мысль успокаивает, Себастьян на мгновение думает о том, что Марго могла его заметить, но она ещё и не такое знает о нём.  
Он закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь. Крис целуется даже больше, чем охуенно, и это приятное открытие.

Кто-то совсем рядом моет руки, используя место по назначению – неудачник? Ботаник, зашедший на вечеринку?  
Как-то неправильно сидеть вот так у всех на виду, и Себастьян краем сознания понимает, что они перешли допустимые границы. Но почему-то – всё равно. Почему-то не оторваться сейчас.  
Совсем далеко они не заходят, в какой-то момент Себастьян просто упирается ногами Крису в поясницу, прижимая к себе ещё теснее, расстёгивает ширинку им обоим, Крис, тяжело дыша, перехватывает его руку. Сам скользит ладонью под ткань белья, Себастьян обхватывает свой стояк, и пары движений вплотную хватает им обоим.

Себастьян не любит так, он уже вышел из возраста, когда тупо спускаешь в штаны и чувствуешь себя потом мокрым птенцом. У Криса вид такой же ошарашенный, от этого хотя бы немного легче.  
Они приводят себя в порядок кое-как, быстро, не перебросившись и словом, выходят по очереди, один пьянее другого. Себастьян находит друзей, к которым Марго и Уилл, конечно, пока не вернулись, и сообщает, что едет домой переодеваться. Все понимающе хмыкают, он выглядит соответствующе, да и пьяный, действительно, как тут не поверить. Только пьяный не от алкоголя.

Крис сливается с тенью, когда идёт за ним, Себастьян чувствует его присутствие дрожью, пробегающей по спине. Они выходят на улицу, охранник закрывает дверь клуба, отсекая шум.  
Крис ловит такси, всё так же, молча, Себастьян склоняется к водителю и называет адрес съёмной квартиры, он всегда снимает, если есть возможность, невыносимо жить в номерах, всё равно, что использовать шлюху, у которой была до тебя тысяча мужиков. И после тебя будет тысяча.

Они садятся с двух сторон на заднее сиденье, соприкасаясь коленями: достаточно близко для пьяных друзей. Крис занимает слишком много места, но так лучше: он вытесняет Себастьяна из зоны видимости таксиста.  
Машина мягко отъезжает, Себастьян прикрывает глаза, у него в висках и горле гулко стучит пульс. Крис не смотрит на него, изредка поворачивает голову в сторону своего окна – или вперёд, на дорогу, поэтому Себастьян не ожидает прикосновения.  
Но Крис просто и естественно, как само собой разумеющееся, кладёт ладонь на его ногу, с силой разводя колени, и останавливается на внутренней стороне бедра. Это жест, которого Себастьян ни от кого не терпит. Это неправильно и, блять, просто бесит. Себастьян прикусывает губу, глядя в окно, обхватывает запястье Криса и направляет дальше, чтобы ладонь легла между ног, Крис чуть сжимает, точно как надо,  
Себастьян прикрывает глаза, и у него всё-таки вырывается вздох, похожий на стон.  
\- Мы почти доехали, потерпи, - говорит Крис, громко, и обращается к таксисту: - Скоро? А то ему дурно.  
\- Да-да, - быстро отзывается тот. – Пять-десять минут.

Пять-десять минут. Крис не убирает руку всё это время, он не прекращает трогать, медленно, изучая, и чёрт, откуда он знает, как надо? Господи, да понятно откуда, у него самого хуй в штанах. Понятно, откуда – он многое узнал про Себастьяна ещё с тех пор, как тот сам допустил. С того их первого раза.  
Себастьян сидит уставившись в окно, огни летят мимо, сливаясь в один слепящий цвет. Рука Криса горячая, слишком. Себастьян не подаётся навстречу, просто позволяя, но его пальцы соскальзывают с запястья Криса, накрывая его руку сверху, и сжимают, показывая как. Ещё лучше. Крис способный ученик.  
\- Приехали, - сообщает таксист и оборачивается к Себастьяну, который сидит, наполовину пряча лицо в ладони. – Ну как?  
Крис вовремя убирает руку, обхватывая его локоть. Себастьян находит силы вымученно улыбнуться.  
\- Бывало и лучше.

Он выбирается из машины, Крис выходит с другой стороны, захлопывая дверь. Этот звук отдаётся в ушах слишком громко.  
Они заходят в подъезд, затем – в лифт, всё спокойно и будто бы так и надо. Опять лифт, снова долгие мгновения, когда воздух можно резать. Крис протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до волос, Себастьян точно знает это движение: запустить пальцы, чуть оттянуть голову, открывая шею, прелюдия к сексу – и уходит от него, сипло говорит:  
\- Не здесь.  
Он привык, что у клубного траха нет послевкусия, он просто случается и забывается. Но вот он, его сегодняшний клубный трах, вот его послевкусие: Крис Эванс собственной персоной, и Себастьяна, кто бы мог подумать, просто колотит от желания, и нет сил скрывать эту дрожь. Он матерится сквозь зубы, путаясь в ключах, толкает дверь плечом, втягивает Криса за футболку внутрь и едва успевает защёлкнуть замок.

Всё происходит так, как и не представлялось: навстречу просто кидает, и дальше мокрые поцелуи, сладкие и бесстыжие; и трахаются они в итоге, так и не дойдя до постели, прямо на полу, на блять нахуй порванной и сброшенной одежде; влажная от поцелуев кожа, крики, стоны, пот, текущий по лицу и спине. Всё охуенно – так, что не верится. И через какое-то время – тоже. И потом ещё раз, и ещё лучше.  
Времени с того, самого первого раза в отеле прошло уже достаточно, Себастьян помнит его, тем не менее, помнит многие детали. Как всё было внезапно и открыто, удивительно, на самом деле – будто они просто сразу совпали. Крис тогда тоже бесконечно удивил, и Себастьян, уже после представляя секс с ним, каждый раз воссоздавал в памяти те ощущения. Но сейчас всё оказалось иначе – и уже знакомо, и ново. Ещё безумнее, с ещё большей, голодной страстью.

Крис сразу даёт понять, что его ничто не смущает и не беспокоит; он снова такой же сильный, каким представляется со стороны, и да, умеет быть очень острым. И да, под всей его остротой – прямота и уверенность, и жёсткость, которую, в общем-то, понятно, почему надо скрывать. Она слишком тёмная, она растворяет тебя в тени. Капитан Америка не может быть тёмным. Ему нельзя.  
Себастьян делает так, что можно. Хотя бы на время. Его самого от этого прёт. 

Себастьян хочет, но не спрашивает, были ли у Криса раньше мужики, понятно, что были, наверняка у каждого парня отпечатывается в голове этот опыт юношеских отсосов друг другу в компании и под кайфом, ни к чему не обязывающей совместной дрочки. Или не у каждого так?  
Крис слишком похож на хорошего парня. Был на него похож. Как ещё без опыта возможна такая отдача? Только если очень, до безумия хотеть, наверное, но Себастьян старается не думать об этом.

Потом, казалось бы, ничего особенного: ну трахнулись опять два коллеги, ну всё случается. Не с каждым коллегой, правда, удаётся трахнуться так шикарно, но Себастьян улыбается Крису, когда тот уходит, и не думает о будущем.  
Или убеждает себя, что не думает. Потому что Крис опять, чёртов мудак, ведёт себя как ни в чём не бывало, всё такой же неестественно улыбчивый на публике, такой же очаровательный с Себастьяном, а Себастьян такой же сдержанный с ним.  
Только пальцы Криса чуть сильнее сжимают локоть или плечо, иногда почти больно. Как напоминание. Себастьян теперь один из его ножей, Крис – часть пустоты вокруг Себастьяна. Они как будто растворяются друг в друге, как в кислоте, когда рядом.

Себастьян всё так же работает, тусит, ходит по клубам. Когда от Криса спустя, наверное, месяц – основная часть промо-тура завершена, и они отдыхают кто где – приходит короткое: «Я в городе. Где ты?», Себастьян думает: сука, блять, и отвечает сразу, и его пальцы дрожат.  
Всё повторяется почти в точности, разве что вместо пола – стена, стол, ковёр возле постели и, наконец, сама постель. Себастьян не спрашивает, почему Крис думал – или что он там делал, строил личную жизнь, быть может? – так долго, все ответы перед ним.  
Один из ножей, часть пустоты.

И вот, собственно, съёмки вторых «Мстителей» в самом разгаре, и уже хер знает сколько времени, по ощущениям – вечность, как тянется весь этот бред, как они с Крисом – Себастьян даже не думает об этом как об отношениях – ебутся. За редким, очень редким, в последнее время вообще практически не существующим, исключением – только друг с другом. Что бесит. Бесит, блять!  
Эта какая-то невозможная, слишком быстрая связь на чувственности и влечении друг к другу, когда всё сводится к сексу и с него начинается, на нём держится. Случается – совпадают двое, просто подходят друг другу, и всё.  
Но Себастьян не верит в такое, тем более, в то, что оно приводит к чему-то большему. На страсти обычно горишь, горишь, а потом тлеешь. Он ждёт этого тления, но пока – только ровный огонь, а греет всё жарче. Всё объёмнее.

Он по-прежнему тусуется, проводит время с друзьями, но реже. В подростковом возрасте это бы называлось "вырос", сейчас точнее будет – "заебался". В прямом смысле слова.  
«Куда ты пропал чёртов педик?! Я соскучилась! У меня новости!» - пишет Марго, Себастьян понимает её доброе возмущение, а ещё думает, что, блять, не так хорошо шифровался, как нужно.

На публике они по-прежнему коллеги, Крис всё так же переигрывает, разве что стал чуть поспокойнее. Себастьян всё так же сдержан, но чуть чаще стал улыбаться глазами. Для них обоих это значимый прогресс, незаметный со стороны, но изнутри, если знать, очень.  
«Посмотрел спектакль, о котором ты говорил. Проспал весь второй акт».  
«Ну и мудак».  
«Мне так нравится, когда ты называешь меня мудаком».  
«Мудак без вкуса и эстетики».  
«Ещё».  
Себастьян всё-таки улыбается, потому что хорошо представляет, как Крис пишет это сообщение, его задорное мальчишеское лицо.

В другой раз он сразу понимает, что что-то не так, когда от Криса приходит сдержанное «Свобода», значит, день прошёл.  
«Что случилось?»  
«Устал».  
«А ещё?»  
«Ничего».  
«А кроме?»  
«Блять! Ни-че-го».  
«Ок».  
Спустя две минуты всё-таки продолжение:  
«Треснулся блять как идиот, вывихнул плечо. Работал без дублёра».  
«Довыпендривался?»  
«О да».  
«Врач?»  
«Уже».  
«И?»  
«Половой покой на ближайший месяц».  
«Обязательно. А настоящий врач?»  
«Да нормально всё. Пройдёт. Просто выглядел как кретин».  
«Ну тебе не привыкать».  
«Действительно. Спасибо, что беспокоишься».  
«Я не беспокоюсь».  
На это ответа Себастьян не получает.

Крис ежедневно присылает отчёты, и он неисправим – такой, какой есть. Прямой, веселый, жёсткий, требовательный, иногда жуткий раздолбай.  
Себастьян в основном занимается тем, что тренируется и просматривает сценарии. Вибрирующий телефон в такие моменты страшно бесит.

И в один из дней, спокойно просидев несколько часов подряд за толстой стопкой листов – адаптация пьесы для театральной постановки – он с удивлением понимает, что за всё это время его никто не побеспокоил. Он даже берёт телефон, чтобы удостовериться: ни одного сообщения или звонка. Да неужели?  
И вечером пишет Марго, пишет Уилл, Чейс, звонит мать, ещё какие-то левые и ни к чему не обязывающие переписки, но больше ничего. И ночью тоже, хотя ночью – когда съёмки заканчиваются или начинаются – Криса, бывает, прёт только так. И утром. Пока Себастьян в душе, пока он бреется. 

Ему вспоминается собственный монолог про небеса, весь этот бред, сказанный самим собой самому себе, и как хватаешься за голову, как расширяются зрачки от пустоты и тишины вокруг.  
Это, оказывается удивительно привычный звук: телефонная вибрация. Удивительно привычный формат общения, когда человек далеко. Себастьян не думает об этом, он спокойно идёт на очередную тренировку, и когда даже после выложенного полуминутного видео его, полуголого, тягающего железо, ничего не приходит, не выдерживает. Пишет сам: «Похмелье?»  
Ответ приходит только спустя час: «Пиздец! Дауни всех уделал, а сам как стёклышко. Не пьёт скотина».  
«Ну, это же Дауни». Себастьян не признаётся, что ему чуть проще теперь думать об адаптациях пьес, сценариях, бритье в ванной, схеме питания. 

Он оставляет всё как есть, а ночью Крис снова возвращается.  
«Пришли мне свою фотку сейчас. Только разденься сначала».  
«В интернете поищи, ебаный дрочер».  
«Ок».  
И через пять минут Себастьян получает фотографию Криса по пояс, и по пояс он голый, но и дальше, видимо, тоже; глаза закрыты, прикушена губа.  
«Наслаждайся. Какую выбрал?»  
«С бутылкой».

Ну конечно же. Себастьян поднимается с постели, идёт к холодильнику с телефоном в руке, открывает, достаёт ледяную бутылку минералки. Чёртова диета. Откручивает крышку, делает глоток, а потом воспроизводит позу с той фотографии: приоткрытые губы, только обхватывают горлышко глубже и сильнее, но так, чтобы тонкая струйка воды стекла на подбородок. И смотрит в камеру тем взглядом, как смотрел бы на Криса сейчас. Щёлкает, смотрит – отлично. Отправить. Вытирает подбородок и уже спокойно пьёт, ждёт, пока придёт ответ. Того нет слишком долго, и Себастьян усмехается.

А потом телефон долго вибрирует в руке входящим вызовом.  
\- С ума сошёл? Роуминг, блять, - вместо приветствия говорит Себастьян, но он и себе может это сказать, ответил-то на звонок он всё равно.  
\- Спасибо за фотографию. Я прокусил себе палец, когда кончал.  
\- Не волнуйся, на крупный план пальца Капитана Америки его загримируют.  
Крис усмехается.  
\- А где продолжение?  
\- Продолжение при личной встрече.  
\- Тогда зачем я звоню?  
\- Понятия не имею. Хочешь потратить деньги.  
\- Возмести мне.

Себастьян фыркает.  
\- Нахуй иди.  
\- Вот, отлично, продолжай ругаться.  
\- Я сейчас вообще буду молчать.  
\- И это будет самая глупая трата денег в твоей жизни.  
\- Нет, самая глупая – комиксы про Капитана Америку.  
\- Значит, вторая по глупости.  
\- Про глупости тебе, конечно, виднее. Не смею спорить.

Крис смеётся, от низкого звука у Себастьяна волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Он поводит плечами, разгоняя ощущение, раздражаясь.  
\- Я соскучился. Жаль, тебя нет рядом. Ты бы сутки с постели не встал.  
\- Ммм. Чудесно. Что ещё?  
\- Я бы вылизал тебя с ног до головы, клянусь. Знаешь, как котёнка.  
\- Крис, блять, что ты несёшь. – Себастьян прислоняется спиной к прохладной столешнице, холод обжигает, ледяная минералка уже вскипела внутри, похоже. Как и кровь. – Хотя могу подыграть. Мне начинать мяукать?  
\- Начинай. Ты похожие звуки издаёшь, когда кончаешь. Или когда тебе уже достаточно. Кажется, что достаточно, и больше никак.

***

_По просьбе психотерапевта Крис выполняет подряд несколько упражнений: задерживает дыхание, сжимает пальцы в кулак, смотрит в одну точку, уходит глубоко в воспоминания. Это, как объясняет он потом, необходимо, чтобы сфокусироваться на ощущениях тела, выявить их, вытащить на поверхность. Определить, насколько далеко можно зайти. Сравнить с психической деятельностью и попытаться найти аналогии.  
Это сложно – тело это мышцы, мышцы управляемы, мозг принимает самое непосредственное участие. Мозг может заставить тело пойти дальше даже против воли. Тело то же самое сделать с сознанием – не может._

_\- Правда? – спрашивает психотерапевт, чуть склонив голову набок. – А если на мгновение отвлечься от мыслей о том, что мозг главенствует? А если сосредоточиться на том, что все связи замкнуты в кольцо? И тело, и сознание взаимодействуют друг с другом, а не просто одно подчиняется другому?  
Крис, в принципе, понимает, что от него требуется: он знает, что такое концентрация на ощущениях тела, сосредоточенность на определённой группе мышц; спорт, даже как хобби, отлично закаляет в таких вопросах. Когда тебе нужно забросить мяч в корзину, поневоле учишься понимать собственное тело, пускай и интуитивно._

_Вот только циклиться на этом Крис не учился, не учился вытаскивать механизмы на поверхность, а действия, предназначенные для конкретной цели, разбирать на винтики и рассматривать. И тем более – сравнивать всё это с тем, что происходит в его голове.  
Они работают всё над той же проблемой, уже не такая явная и не такая рана, теперь скорее как старый шрам, а со шрамами всегда труднее что-то сделать._

_Крис трёт лицо ладонями, забавно, чтобы справляться с приступами гнева и паники, он ходит к психотерапевту, и наиболее часто эти приступы именно здесь его и одолевают. Он не сразу улавливает причину – на то и расчёт психотерапии. Покажи, какой ты, чтобы я понимал, как с тобой работать. Я выведу тебя из равновесия и мы вместе найдём новую точку опоры. Это почти любовное взаимодействие, ей-богу.  
Его психотерапевт берёт очень большие деньги, Крис, конечно, может себе это позволить, но иной раз он не понимает: за что? Почему эти люди оценивают свои услуги, порой сомнительные, в такие непомерные суммы?_

_Результат не моментален, предупреждает доктор перед сеансами, вы же это понимаете. Вы же понимаете, я просто строю дом. Воспитываю детей. Мне нужны деньги. Выкладывайте и валите, а встреч через пять я, так и быть, придумаю что-нибудь, наведу вас на какое-то простейшее озарение, и это будет выглядеть как цель, к которой мы долго шли._

_На самом деле Крис накручивает, он и сам знает. Он просто не может остановиться порой, когда начинает беситься, всё окружающее действует как эффект лапши, наматываемой на вилку: всё больше и больше, объёмнее и объёмнее. Он с силой успокаивается, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
\- Не сдерживайтесь, - рекомендует доктор, замечая эти проявления. – Идите дальше.  
\- Разломать тут всё? – через силу усмехается Крис.  
\- У меня предусмотрена страховка на такие случаи.  
Из вашего же кошелька, конечно.  
\- Пожалуй, нет.  
\- Какие внешние факторы тормозят вас, Крис? Как это действует? Можете описать?  
\- Меня тормозит понимание, что я наживу себе неприятности.  
\- Это всегда вас останавливает?  
Крис задумывается на минуту, наверное.  
\- Не всегда.  
\- Значит, где-то там кроется один из ваших пределов. Давайте попробуем его достать.  
\- Лучше не стоит.  
Но когда его слушал человек, чей сеанс стоит пятьсот баксов? Он хорошо знает, что делать, чтобы создать видимость отработанных денег._

_Крис не говорит напрямую, хотя вопросы вполне чёткие и ясно сформулированные, Крис сразу, с первого сеанса попросил: поменьше метафор, пожалуйста, и его просьбе действительно вняли.  
Психотерапевт задаёт нужные вопросы, в нужной последовательности, но каждый вызывает ассоциации, о которых Крис не хочет думать. И он мнётся, злится, уходит от ответа, и доктор приподнимает брови удивлённо: что-то новое вдруг свершается на его глазах.  
\- Вам дискомфортно говорить о неприятностях, Крис? Или о каких-то своих рубежах?  
Он работает как фокусник, вытаскивающий один за одним мечи из тела в картонной коробке. Звон этих мечей почти реален.  
\- Я… просто думаю, что... Недавно перешёл один из них. И пока ещё не привык к этому ощущению.  
Доктор кивает, не настаивая:  
\- Хорошо. Давайте упростим ваше привыкание и пока забудем об этой теме._

_Выходя на улицу после сеанса, Крис попадает под дождь, у него ощутимо металлический звук и привкус. И даже в нём, знакомом, есть что-то новое, что-то, обжигающее язык.  
\- Ну как? – спрашивает по телефону Скотт, и даже с ним нет желания обсуждать.  
\- Нормально, - коротко отвечает Крис. – Как ты?  
Они говорят долго, со смехом, матом, особыми, своими шутками. Братья, которым так круто в любом возрасте оставаться братьями. _

_У Скотта тоже свои проблемы.  
Он никогда не водит Криса ни на какие тематические встречи – и сам не любитель. "Я не хочу быть частью чего-то. Мне это не нужно", – говорит он, и Крис думает, как так вышло, столько времени позади, и они разговаривают уже о совсем других вещах – не играх, не футболе, не свиданиях – о чём-то гораздо более важном. Открыто. "Я хочу быть тем, кто я есть", – продолжает Скотт, – "а это у меня получается без карнавалов в одних трусах".  
Крис согласен, он и думать не может о том, чтобы быть частью подобного. Это всё – мимо. Ерунда, говорит Скотт, всё это е-рун-да. Никому нет дела, кто с кем трахается, пока мы сами не распахиваем дверь в свою спальню и не орём: сюда! Пока сами не привлекаем внимание._

_Сложно не привлекать. Себастьян прячет все свои царапины, синяки и засосы, всё, что они делают вместе, он нещадно ругается последними словами по утрам, замечая очередной след, когда только-только исчезли предыдущие. Его тоже наверняка спрашивают о них, если даже Крису, даже в любом проходном трахе задают этот дурацкий вопрос: с кем это ты так?  
Но иной раз в нём нет ничего, кроме любопытства. И Крис отвечает: да с одним парнем, и в удивлённом или подчёркнуто весёлом ответном смехе ему слышится треснувший металл, и тонкий звон дорожного знака, показывающего поворот, мимо которого промчалась машина, завершившая ещё один участок пути._

 _***_

 _\- Сколько можно пить? – кричит прямо в ухо очень, очень нужная девочка. Достаточно наглая, привлекательная, яркая. – Давай танцевать!  
Себастьян улыбается ей.  
\- Я не настолько люблю танцевать. Ещё две двойные, - обращается он к бармену. – Ты ведь будешь?  
\- А я лучше потанцую.  
Она мотает головой, весёлая, лёгкая на подъём, на мгновение Себастьян даже жалеет, что ему совсем не хочется с ней. Её уносит в вихре музыки и света, его любимом вихре. Но сегодня он будто бы вне его._

_Себастьян смотрит ей вслед, недолго, она быстро растворяется в толпе; опрокидывает в себя водку со льдом и всё равно не пьянеет. Телефон бесконечно мигает – всем что-то надо. Быть может, стоит завести второй. Крис говорил – заводи, или я выкину этот. Он его страшно бесит.  
Себастьян ухмыляется, думая об этом, и его потихоньку, наконец-то, начинает развозить. И когда рядом приземляется кто-то, сфокусировать на нём взгляд оказывается непросто._

_\- Свободно же? – спрашивает парень, на вид ровесник, только шире в плечах и мощнее в целом.  
Себастьян автоматически выпрямляется, а потом плюёт. Нахуй. Кивает. Указывает в сторону ещё не выпитой второй порции.  
\- Угощайся.  
Тот смеётся.  
\- Не лишнее, спасибо.  
\- Неудачный день? – лениво спрашивает Себастьян, ему не интересно совсем.  
\- Да наоборот. – Парень подносит стакан с водкой к губам, а взгляд скользит по лицу Себастьяна. – Чересчур, пожалуй, удачный._

_Имя никто из них не спрашивает: узнал – не узнал, Себастьяна не волнует. Он добился своей цели, нажрался почти в хлам, и кроме прочего, это стратегическая ошибка. Ему почти нечего предложить. Ему ничего не хочется предлагать. Это уже просто предел, по правде говоря.  
Парень старательный, очень, он горячий достаточно, чтобы завестись, но это не предельный огонь, и ощущения похожи на слабое тление. _

_Себастьян бесится, даже сквозь муть алкоголя он злится и знает, почему. Он отстраняется, когда становится понятно, что ничего не получится, у парня такое разочарование в глазах, а Себастьян думает, что в интернете теперь появится анонимная история о том, как «Себастьян Стэн не смог», что «он был бухой, и у него даже не встал». Он так чётко видит эти заголовки, что мутит. Надо как-то это исправить.  
\- Прости, - он выдавливает вялую улыбку. – Я сегодня не в форме.  
\- Да, я вижу. А в другой день?_

_Себастьян смотрит на его лицо, оно расплывается. Он и не вспомнит утром, он уже – не помнит. Привкус алкоголя горчит, кажется, он всё этой горечью пропитал.  
\- Почему нет. – Если дать ему надежду, то всё может обойтись приятным трахом для обоих и отсутствием неприятных последствий. – То есть, нет, извини. Я очень занят сейчас.  
\- Понятно, - тянет парень и проходит мимо, бормоча под нос что-то вроде «уебок». Себастьян закрывает глаза, ему почти приятно слышать это._

 _***_

 _\- Быть может, вам следует встать по разные стороны? Да, вот так, пожалуй.  
Криса и Себастьяна непрерывно фотографируют, между ними всё время кто-то есть, и словом не перекинуться. Да и надо ли._

_\- Кого из своих предыдущих героев вы отправили бы во вселенную Марвел?  
Крис искренне смеётся.  
\- Не люблю ни одного из них, так что… - он разводит руками, - я эгоист. Останусь в ней сам.  
Себастьян чуть медлит, все ждут ответа, и с натянутой улыбкой он его даёт:  
\- Ну а я, оглядев свою «потрясающую» фильмографию, пожалуй, просто налью себе стакан воды. _

_\- Ты к себе несправедлив, - улыбаясь, говорит Крис шёпотом в перерыв. – Или наоборот.  
Себастьян смотрит в ответ внимательно – Крис знает, что его не разговорить, если сам не захочет, ни за что. У него припухшие красные губы, так часто прикусывает и облизывает их во время интервью.  
\- Никому из них я бы не пожелал, - он окидывает взглядом помещение: людей, камеры, похожие на гигантских насекомых, множество вещей, за которые сразу, безошибочно цепляется глаз, от которых он быстро устаёт. – Оказаться во вселенной Марвел. Только и всего.  
Крис едва заметно кивает, будто теряя к разговору интерес. _

_\- Кого из своих партнёров по съёмочной площадке вы бы назвали самым сильным?  
Над вопросом в зале смеются, Крис склоняется было к микрофону, но Себастьян опережает его:  
\- На съёмочной площадке мы, к сожалению, пока не пересекались, но не раз встречались в жизни. Крис Хемсворт, конечно же. Он просто фантастический силач.  
Крис, как и все остальные, смеётся, но натянуто. Это слишком хорошо заметно.  
Себастьян скрывает улыбку за стаканом воды._

 _***_

 _На улице чёртов дождь, Крис промокает до нитки, но поздно – машину он уже оставил и идёт пешком по ночным улицам.  
Ему вполне нравится такая погода, это гораздо лучше, чем жара. Все или сидят по домам, или бегут мимо, никому нет дела, каждый кутается в тёплое пальто и в свою жизнь – и всё вместе создаёт видимость личного пространства. Возможного, даже когда вокруг люди._

_Себастьян нагоняет быстрым шагом, и у него тоже нет зонта. Он не прячется от дождя.  
\- Не думаю, что тебе стоит так расхаживать, знаешь, с пневмонией работать неприятно.  
\- Не думаю, что тебя это должно волновать, - резко отвечает Крис.  
Но Себастьян улыбается, непробиваемый. Практически.  
\- Ты не Капитан Америка, хоть иногда проводи границы.  
\- Провожу прямо сейчас.  
Себастьян поднимает обе руки, как бы сдаваясь.  
\- Ой-ой-ой. Твои угрозы очень угрожающи. Ходи как хочешь, хоть голым. Блять! Эванс, раздевайся прямо сейчас и иди.  
\- Я могу раздеться прямо сейчас, если ты сделаешь то же самое.  
\- Я же сказал, с пневмонией работать неприятно. А мне ещё долго работать на студию с большими требованиями в контрактах. Дольше, чем тебе.  
\- Заодно проверишь устойчивость. Если она низкая, то и без пневмонии контракты с тобой оборвут раньше. _

_Себастьян смотрит, прищурившись, по его лицу ручейками течёт вода.  
Крис думает, что хочет здесь, посреди улицы, притянуть его к себе и поймать один такой ручей языком. Дождевая вода с его лица наверняка вкуснее, как и всё – с его тела.  
Себастьян продолжает смотреть, как Крис скидывает куртку, стягивает футболку через голову.  
\- Ебанутый. Завтра будешь во всех газетах.  
\- Есть один плюс в дожде. – Крис показывает пальцем в небо. – Папарацци тоже боятся пневмоний.  
Себастьян хмыкает и стаскивает свою куртку, рубашку снимать не торопится.  
\- До моего отеля около часа средним шагом. Ты поспешил щеголять голым торсом.  
\- Наш шаг будет быстрым.  
Крис подходит, дёргает за край рубашки, и Себастьян, глядя ему в глаза, медленно расстёгивает две верхние пуговицы.  
\- Квартал. Ещё квартал.  
До отеля они добираются за полчаса._

 _***_

 _Себастьян засыпает после секса практически сразу, головой на руке Криса, Крис ухмыляется – Себастьян выматывается, как невинная девочка, но неудивительно. Крис мучает его гораздо дольше и интенсивнее, чем любую, даже самую не невинную, девочку.  
Крису мало одного раза, Себастьяну мало тоже, в этом они совпали. Но пыл Криса иногда чрезмерен; Себастьян не слишком сопротивляется, Крис берёт его как хочет, и это просто бесконечное сумасшествие._

_Себастьян постоянно звучит – стонами, дыханием, звоном колец, цепочек, браслетов, на нём всегда так много металла, это с ума сводит. "Сними", - говорит Крис, - "ты что, всегда их носишь, всё в них делаешь?" Да, он всё в них делает: спит, моется, трахается. Крис потом находит у себя на теле кучу мелких царапин, и металлический привкус на языке – и собственная кровь, и вкус тела Себастьяна, который уже не представляется без всего этого металла._

_Это уже четвёртый раз за последние часа три, Себастьян измученный, как чёрт знает кто, Крис наклоняется и целует его влажную спину, выходит, Себастьян переворачивается, Крис за бёдра тянет его на себя, ближе, заставляя сесть, а сам ложится на спину.  
\- Ну давай, - говорит Крис. Себастьян чуть покачивается. Крис приподнимается и проводит языком по его шее, заставляя запрокинуть голову, повторяет: - Давай.  
Трахай себя мной. Это не звучит. Это само собой подразумевается.  
Себастьян стонет как обречённый, ей-богу, и опускается верхом, сразу до упора, один раз, второй.  
\- Быстрее.  
\- Перестань командовать, или я… - Крис вскидывает бёдра, и Себастьян замолкает на полуслове, подаваясь вперёд. Крис видит, как капля пота скатывается с его шеи на грудь. – Ооох. Ладно.  
Крис говорит:  
\- Быстрее. Или я сам.  
До оргазма обоим совсем немного, и Себастьян движется быстрее, Крис подхватывает, быстро, очень быстро, громко, безумно. Охуенно. Пальцы Себастьяна больно впиваются Крису в грудь, когда они кончают оба. Себастьян застывает запрокинув голову, громко дышит, а затем обессиленно наклоняется, целует Криса в губы, ложится рядом. _

_У Криса же сил будто и не убавляется, хренов зверь, он сам знает, склоняется над Себастьяном, проводит языком по животу и груди один раз, второй, слизывая сперму.  
Ему трудно остановиться, начав – хочется продолжать, вылизывать с ног до головы, пока Себастьян снова не будет готов, совершенно теряя всякий контроль. Крис любит эти моменты до какого-то ненормального внутреннего трепета: откровенно до предела, дальше некуда. И разомлевший, сумасшедший Себастьян, и трахаться после такого им обоим ещё охуительнее.  
Сейчас Себастьян дрожит, но отталкивает его, уже раздражённый.  
\- Ты прекратишь? Дай мне отдохнуть.  
Крис игнорирует, безмолвной угрозой нависая сверху. Улыбается. И Себастьян всё-таки улыбается тоже._

 _***_

 _\- Красивый, скотина, - говорит Крис, это звучит так глупо, Себастьян фыркает. – И улыбка у тебя красивая.  
Это звучит глупо, очень, и как-то ещё, таким голосом не говорят наивные вещи. Эти низкие, глубокие нотки – откровенность, режущая, как нож.  
Улыбайся чаще, мне это нравится, говорит Крис между строк. И Себастьян позднее не замечает сам, как входит во вкус, как выполняет его требование._

 

Себастьян прикусывает губу, свободной рукой он вцепляется в угол стола, хотя надо бы – между ног. Уже давно как надо.  
\- Давай я лучше буду говорить, как соскучился, - говорит он, эти слова вырываются сами собой. – Тебе нравится такое.  
Это ты извращенец, хочет он этим сказать, но получается неубедительно.  
\- И как ты соскучился? – У Криса голос пока ровный, только чуть сбитое дыхание говорит само за себя. На Себастьяна это действует сильнее собственного возбуждения.  
Ответ звучит тихо и напряжённо:  
\- Сильно.  
\- Насколько сильно?  
\- Догадайся.  
\- Хочешь сейчас, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

Себастьян ругается про себя самым отборным матом и молчит, ему бы нажать на кнопку отбоя и закончить на том. Но с Крисом разве получится так.  
\- Ну?  
\- Блять!  
\- Быстро или медленно?  
Себастьян стонет, наконец, и живо представляет, как на этот стон отзывается Крис – всем телом, сразу. Как животные на зов друг друга, понятный только им.  
\- Как ты захочешь, Крис. Как хочешь.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты просил.  
\- Как? Вот так? Пожа-а-а-а-алуйста, Крис!  
\- Сука. Да. Так.  
\- Блять, как ты меня назвал?  
\- Су-ка.

\- Блять, Крис. – Рассерженным у Себастьяна не получается быть, он стонет в голос и скользит рукой в штаны, и его сразу как током бьёт от прикосновения, возбуждён, как всегда с Крисом.  
\- Тебе что-то не нравится?  
\- Мудак.  
\- А ты течёшь, я знаю.  
\- Мудак!  
\- Течёшь, как моя сука. – Крис специально растягивает гласные, звучит хамски, мерзко, охуенно. – Солёно так.

***

_\- Иногда так хочется простого траха с девчонкой.  
\- Иногда.  
И в самом деле, иногда – хочется. Чтобы разбавить, чтобы забыться, чтобы вырваться из невыносимо тягучей и крепкой ловушки – Себастьяна._

_И он, и Крис вполне пользуются тем, что идёт в руки, на одну ночь, на вторую. А потом сталкиваются, не созваниваясь, будто их ведёт кто-то третий – и трахаются, как безумные, до утра, с криками, с матом, с торопливыми, бесстыдными поцелуями по всему телу._

_\- Что это у тебя? – смеётся ещё одна милая, прекрасная, не та, проводя длинными ногтями по отметине на шее Криса. – На тебя напал дикий зверь?  
Крис целует её вместо ответа, стараясь не вспоминать о приобретённой привычке Себастьяна впиваться в шею зубами и держать, пока не наступит оргазм. Ощущения – сильнее, в разы._

_Ни с кем больше так не бывает.  
Девушки хороши, некоторые – очень, они конфетки, чудо, волшебство, со своей нежной кожей, шёлковыми волосами, телом, природой подстроенным под мужчину. С ними всегда правильно, чётко, деталь в деталь. Они всегда сладкие, вкусные, как спелые фрукты, фруктами и цветами пахнут их губы, шея и всё тело. Насытиться – достаточно._

_Но ни с одной, даже самой раскованной и прекрасной любовницей, нет того абсолютно, невозможно крышесносного чувства полного обнажения, напряжения, бьющего как ток, жара в теле, когда трахаешься, пока не кончатся силы. Крис понимает, что пропал, когда после очередного прекрасного секса с женщиной он чувствует послевкусие – не то. Другое. Когда мысленно воспроизводит иной вкус, иной запах, ни с чем не сравнимый – возбуждённого Себастьяна. Чёртова сука, он просто взял и нахуй перевернул жизнь с ног на голову._

_\- Ты со всеми так делаешь? – спрашивает Крис у него спящего просто потому, что куда-то надо выплеснуть.  
А утром, одеваясь, Себастьян вполне может неожиданно сказать:  
\- А знаешь, я любил Лейтон. Действительно.  
\- Что же не сложилось? – спрашивает Крис, не уточняя, кто такая Лейтон – он не знает, даже если знает, не помнит, и не уверен, что это вообще важно. Он наблюдает, как скрываются под одеждой все метки, оставленные им.  
Себастьян пожимает плечами.  
\- Кто-то оказался недостаточно хорош для другого. У нас обоих на этот счёт разные мнения.  
Его запах остаётся в квартире долго после ухода. Как паразит, он прячется по углам. Как хозяин, он царствует всюду._

_Крис хочет поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь, с психотерапевтом, конечно же – лучший вариант. Но карьера есть карьера, невозможно открыться полностью, если не хочешь неприятностей. Его психотерапевт – умнейший мужчина, спокойный, как удав, его ничем не прошибёшь._

_Крис хочет начать иначе, но говорит, тщательно выбирая слова, а в уме просто орёт в голос. Он говорит о сверхчувствительности к запахам и вкусам, которая появилась в последнее время, о том, как это его нервирует и негативно отражается на качестве жизни.  
Доктор предлагает закрыть глаза, вдохнуть глубже, представить в красках последний запах или вкус, который он почувствовал наиболее остро – и описать его.  
Крис представляет. Ему становится тяжело дышать. У него не находится слов._

_Психотерапевт замечает, конечно же – состояние, близкое к панике, он говорит: отмена, открывайте глаза, успокойтесь. Протягивает Крису лист бумаги и карандаш. Нарисуйте, говорит. Крис качает головой, ничего не беря из его рук.  
\- Я не умею.  
Доктор склоняет голову.  
\- Крис. – Он правда многое о нём знает.  
\- Я не умею… так, - чуть резче поправляется Крис. – По заказу. И тем более что-то настолько странное. Никогда не пробовал._

_А это не важно, продолжает доктор, просто рисуйте, просто дайте волю руке, когда воспроизведёте в голове ощущение этого запаха. Рисуйте без контроля. Войдите во вкус.  
Что мне воспроизводить, хочет ответить Крис, он и так всегда со мной.  
Но берёт карандаш, берёт лист, ещё раз глубоко вдыхает, уже чувствуя, как наполняется воспоминанием сладким и тягучим. Он и в самом деле начинает рисовать, долгой, бесконечной штриховкой, его пальцы отказываются двигаться в ином направлении, сжимая карандаш, перечёркивают всё в одном направлении._

_Доктор забирает лист, Крис закрасил его полностью, белых пятен и не видно почти. Смотрит, говоря что-то про тревожность – как сильно, Крис, вас это тревожит.  
\- Он похож на навязчивую идею? – спрашивает, и Крис кивает в ответ.  
Умнейший мужик, его психотерапевт, просто умнейший. _

_Он рассказывает дальше, спокойно и обстоятельно, об остроте восприятия, о его оголённости: если мы можем прикрыть маской свою личность, то свои чувства, ощущения – нет. Это подлый удар, когда восприятие тесно связывается с эмоциями, и тут уже кольцевая реакция: одно запускает другое. Нельзя с этим бороться, говорит он, нельзя отрезать от себя часть, чтобы не ощущать. Можно найти способ адаптироваться, если придумать соответствующие фильтры. Дать им название. Дать им имя и цвет. Уравнять, привести к чему-то единому.  
Крис кивает, молча, в такт словам, а сам думает только про целиком, дочерна заштрихованный лист._

 _***_

 _С матерью Себастьян общается по телефону не так часто, как с теми же друзьями, как с собственным агентом. Он знает случаи, когда мать – агент, он знает, каково это, иметь возможность свалить всё на близкого человека. И всё время быть под его бдительным присмотром.  
Как хорошо, что мать не его агент, думает Себастьян во время очередного разговора. Она говорит бесконечно много, достаточно изредка вставлять реплики: о, да что ты? Да, конечно! Неужели? Ты права, мама! Стандартный набор для разговора с матерью, позволяющий и быть на связи, и далеко уйти в собственные мысли при этом._

_Сейчас далеко не получается, его дёргает обратно резкость голоса, он стал чувствителен к таким вещам. Это жутко напрягает. Отвлекаясь, он тут же находит в окружающей обстановке какие-то детали, на которых зависает. По-настоящему, надолго, так, что обратно его приходится буквально тащить. Это выход из зоны комфорта, это жуткий напряг._

_Сейчас он вслушивается в интонации матери, не особо понимая смысл слов, и ощущает, как от его кожи буквально тянется чужой запах, запах одеколона и случившегося недавно секса. Густой, насыщенный, его можно коснуться языком – на вкус он будет горьковат._

_Себастьян не сразу осознаёт, что думает о таких вещах во время разговора с матерью. С матерью, блять! Он тормозит и матерится про себя, так и не слушая, но сразу включаясь, как только улавливает имя - всего лишь сочетание звуков, но его уже невозможно не узнать, нельзя не отреагировать:  
\- …Крис Эванс просто прекрасно смотрелся, он и в жизни такой здоровый?  
\- Что, мама? – переспрашивает Себастьян, чувствуя, как течёт по виску капля пота. Он стирает её пальцем и проводит им по губам. Солёно.  
\- Крис Эванс. Ты же знаешь, как он мне нравится. Будь я помоложе, ох где моя молодость. Я спрашивала, он и в жизни такой большой?  
\- Камера прибавляет. Но да, мама. Он и в жизни такой. Большой.  
\- Мне показалось, ты не очень-то отстаёшь сейчас. Вы почти одинаковые, нет? Или он больше?  
Себастьян прикусывает губу. Этот разговор пора заканчивать.  
\- Больше.  
Горьковатый привкус на языке так и не исчезает ни после разговора, ни после душа, ни даже после того, как звонит сам Крис._

 _***_

 _На закрытой вечеринке инвесторов – настоящая денежная оргия, серьёзно, можно смело купаться в деньгах. Кому, как не Капитану Америке, вдохновлять людей на бессмысленную трату денег? Себастьян ржёт над ним, а Крису – он видит – совсем не смешно. Он опять ощетинился своей улыбкой, и пара клыков ему бы сейчас очень подошла._

_Милая девушка с глубоким декольте представляет его выступление, Крис кладёт ладонь ей на талию, провожая – джентльмен, ни дать ни взять.  
\- Знаете, когда мне предложили эту роль, - начинает он отлично поставленным голосом. Его слушают серьёзные взрослые мужики в костюмах и галстуках, от этого хочется ржать. – Я подумал: а? Что? Парень в синем трико? После парня-зажигалки? Вот так шутка судьбы. Парнишка с конституцией США вместо мозгов против парнишки без мозгов вообще. Борьба, однако!  
По залу пробегают первые смешки. Себастьян закатывает глаза. Идиоты._

_\- А потом я подумал: чёрт возьми, ведь это история практически каждого из нас, на самом деле. Необязательно про любовь к стране и прочее. Для сидящих здесь, я думаю, любовь к деньгам актуальнее. – Смешки становятся громче. – Но вот это дело, захватывающее с головой, это ощущение заполненности чем-то важным для тебя, особое послевкусие побед после всех приложенных усилий – оно ведь многого стоит, правда? Это история вдохновения, друзья мои, в наше время вдохновение измеряется вложенными деньгами, но это неправильно. Оно есть во многом, и не только деньги имеют значение._

_Себастьян заслушивается, думая: как ладно, чёрт возьми, сколько он заучивал, сколько репетировал? Кто ему написал всю эту ересь? Он упускает момент, замечая с опозданием, что в зале тишина, что Крис замолчал, что, блять, его вытянутая рука направлена в сторону Себастьяна. Это приглашение? Это насмешка? Что, блять?_

_\- Оно есть в дружбе, - продолжает Крис. – Есть в любви. Есть во всём, что придаёт сил для дальнейшей работы. Есть в самой работе, в конце концов, когда мы видим, что результат оправдывает вложенные средства. Не лучший, должно быть, пример – Капитан Америка, но его результат точно стоил инвестиций. Приятного вечера, дамы и господа, и пускай ваши средства всегда будут оценены по достоинству вами самими. А каждый итог оправдает вложения.  
Аплодисменты поистине как взрыв, они просто сотрясают зал, и Себастьян не сразу понимает, что хлопает вместе с остальными._

 _***_

 _\- На вечеринку рекламных партнёров я не пойду, - шипит Крис потом, когда они отходят к столу с едой.  
\- Ты был… великолепен. Позволь, я выпью в твою честь весь поднос бокалов шампанского.  
\- Ты бы мог не тормозить, а выйти, когда я просил. Выглядело в итоге очень, блять, тупо. Я стоял там как идиот с протянутой рукой.  
\- Но ты изящно выкрутился. А я прослушал, прости. Правда задумался.  
\- Ушёл плавать в свой вакуум?  
\- Нет, в твой. _

_Крис смотрит с подозрением, но вроде бы подвоха нет. Он чуть расслабляется, указывая в дальний угол, там уже вовсю идёт развлекуха: полуголые девушки, одна за другой укладываются на освобождённый стол, соль-текила-лайм, вечная игра. И серьёзные мужики в серьёзных костюмах, инвесторы и богачи, получают свою порцию счастья и скачут, как козлы.  
Себастьян ухмыляется. Его глаза горят.  
\- Хочешь? – спрашивает Крис.  
Себастьян переводит на него взгляд.  
\- Можешь организовать?  
\- Легко._

_Крис чуть ли не в танце со всеми проходящими мимо женщинами добирается до того угла. Он чувствует спиной взгляд Себастьяна, знает, о чём тот думает: что, встанет в очередь? Тоже будет слизывать соль с очередной девицы? Крис позволяет ему так думать ещё какое-то время, перебрасывается парой ослепительно улыбчивых реплик с инвесторами, пьяными и счастливыми, те сыплют обещаниями, как кристаллами соли – щедро и так же безрассудно, без далеко идущих последствий. А когда на него перестают обращать внимание – довольно быстро – спокойно берёт бутылку текилы, половинку лайма и пакетик с солью._

_И со всем этим возвращается к Себастьяну, а тот смотрит во все глаза.  
\- Ты что, серьёзно?  
\- А ты не хочешь?  
\- Хочу, предположим.  
\- Тогда пошли. В нас тут нужды больше нет.  
\- А если я хочу, - Себастьян указывает стаканом на проходящую мимо брюнетку на высоченных каблуках, - с неё?  
\- Мы можем захватить её с собой.  
Они уходят вдвоём._

 _***_

 _\- Поменяем правила.  
Крис высыпает дорожку соли на живот Себастьяна – от пупка и вверх, до груди; в ямку между ключицами льёт текилу из бутылки, чуть-чуть, меньше, чем на глоток. Лайм подносит к губам Себастьяна – и тот уже заранее открывает рот. Первые капли падают на его язык, остальные текут по губам и подбородку. Этого вполне хватает, чтобы у Криса свело мышцы между лопатками. Он поводит плечами, дёргается рука с лаймом, тонкая струйка течёт по шее вниз и мешается с текилой._

_Крис отбрасывает фруктовую кожуру.  
\- Не шевелись, - предупреждает и касается языком вокруг пупка. Обводит несколько раз, от каждого касания у Себастьяна сокращаются мыщцы живота, это сладкая, приятная дрожь. Себастьян самодовольно улыбается, и Крис слизывает дорожку одним быстрым скользящим движением, и улыбка пропадает, когда он накрывает солёным ртом сосок, влажно, горячо лаская. Под щекой он слышит гулкое быстрое сердце, понятное, тяжёлое дыхание. Пальцы Себастьяна путаются в его волосах, но он не тянет, ждёт.  
\- Не пролей, - тихо говорит Крис ему в грудь, звук голоса – вибрация и дрожь, прокатывается по всему телу._

_Себастьян смеётся, потому что соль жжёт и царапает, а уж чувствительные места – тем более, и Крис как раз солёным жгучим языком касается второго соска.  
У них нечасто находится время на такие ласки, но когда находится – о, они бесконечно хороши. Себастьян стонет, чуть выгибаясь в спине, и текила течёт по ключице, и Крис едва успевает поймать, всасывая, а затем ведёт языком по подбородку, по губам, и глубоко – в ждущий рот. С привкусом лайма._

_Себастьян обхватывает его ногами, скрещивая их за спиной, не так много времени прошло с последнего раза, а у Криса, конечно, стоит прочно, и уже с первым поцелуем они трахаются, быстро и сильно, ногти Себастьяна впиваются в спину и плечи.  
\- Как тёлка, - говорит Крис, едва находя на это силы, в этот раз возбуждение выматывающее, горячее и очень глубокое, а Себастьян, будь он проклят, улыбается:  
\- Как тебе нравится._

 _***_

 _Потом у Себастьяна от соли чешется всё тело, они вдвоём смывают её в душе, но поздно: кожа уже краснеет, причём пятнами, и Себастьян нещадно матерится, а потом чихает подряд раз пятнадцать, и Крис ржёт, называя его чуткой пятнистой гиеной, и Себастьян слишком измучен, чтобы равноценно ответить.  
Сука, блять!_

 

Себастьян кончает с громким стоном, от слов, от голоса, от всего, что за этим кроется. Крис должен бы гордиться собой, даже на расстоянии он умудряется сделать так, что Себастьян чувствует себя совершенно выебанным.  
\- Что ты со мной делаешь, - тихо говорит Крис. Себастьян тыльной стороной ладони вытирает пот со лба.  
\- И что же я с тобой делаю?  
\- Всё, чтобы я больше ни о ком и ни о чём думать не мог. Ты везде в моих мыслях. Ты чёртов клещ.  
\- Ты как всегда щедр на комплименты. Это цыганская магия, Крис. – Себастьян дышит уже почти нормально, и даже хмыкнуть у него получается вполне издевательски. С Крисом сразу приучаешься отдыхать быстро и приходить в себя - тоже, потому что долгих перерывов он не даёт.

\- Пожалуй, я хочу быть околдованным. Ваши проклятия ведь действуют всю жизнь?  
\- Давай оставим эти разговоры до личной встречи?  
\- Можно сейчас начать.  
\- По телефону? Серьёзно?  
\- А знаешь, я подумал, зачем ждать. Закажу тебе билет. И прилетай ко мне.  
\- Обязательно.  
\- Я серьёзно.  
\- У меня дела вообще-то.  
\- Серьёзных дел у тебя сейчас нет. А те, что есть, перенеси.  
\- А ты ничего не хочешь перенести? – Но сопротивление для вида, Себастьян это знает. – Ладно. Я понял. Но билет я и сам могу купить, не передёргивай.  
\- Я знаю, что можешь. Мы оба многое можем, ага. Давай не будем меряться.

***

_Поддерживать форму приходится постоянно, естественно, это логичное требование продюсеров: они должны знать, что их деньги не утекают в никуда. Поэтому актёрам, связанным серией контрактов, предписано чётко соблюдать необходимую диету и систему тренировок. Крис уже через это проходил, Себастьяну ещё только предстоит узнать, каково это. Ввязаться в кабалу._

_Крис подкачивается регулярно, после спорта чувствуя себя лучше; сила, которую он так резко приобрёл для роли, стала частью жизни. Он старается не вспоминать, какой ценой досталась эта сила, как хотелось порой всё бросить и напиться к чертям, как тяжело это было, несмотря на тело, меняющееся с каждым днём. Это охуительно выматывающий труд, который выбивает из тебя дух напрочь._

_Себастьян привык быть изящнее, привык маневрировать, что с его новым телом не проблема, но затруднение. Он пока тяжеловат; осваивая новый для себя баланс, иногда чрезмерно расходует силы.  
Ему нелегко пришлось, хотя набранная форма всё же значительно уступает требованиям, которые предъявлялись Крису; оно и понятно, Себастьян не играет Капитана Америку. Пока не играет. Ему просто было важно стать мощнее, он этого добился, и точно так же с переменным успехом поддерживает достигнутый результат._

_Крис держится в стороне, он не помогает, знает, что через всё важно проходить самому. Точнее, пробовал пару раз влезть с советами, но наткнулся на жёсткий, колючий взгляд, живой и настоящий, впрочем, что не могло не радовать, и на эту фразу:  
\- Отъебись, Эванс, а. Я как-нибудь сам справлюсь.  
Что он сам справится, сомнений не было. Криса это кольнуло, немного, но ощутимо. Он знает, как меняется человек изнутри, меняясь снаружи. Он знает, что уверенность и самодовольство Себастьяна в один день тоже превратятся в абсолютную усталость, когда он выползет из зала, будущий Капитан Америка. Не бывает иначе, хоть ты сто раз готов к нагрузкам, случается, что они сначала ломают тебя, прежде чем построить заново._

_\- Вы принимаете добавки? – спрашивает психотерапевт, он имеет право задавать любые вопросы, чёртов сукин сын. И помнит прекрасно, насколько хреново было Крису со всеми свалившимися на него обязательствами.  
\- Конечно, принимаю.  
\- Много побочных эффектов наблюдаете?  
\- Вообще не наблюдаю. Я привык.  
\- Очень хорошо.  
Он что-то отмечает в своих бесконечных бланках, на Криса их у него уже целый шкаф, наверное. Когда Крис не выдерживает и озвучивает эту мысль, тот смеётся, качая головой, и говорит что-то вроде: "вы даже не представляете, какие есть шкафы на других клиентов". "Что, полочка?" - С надеждой спрашивает Крис. "Снова нет". "Ящик?" "Нет. Всего одна папка, Крис, и пускай это вас радует. Но если необходимо, чтобы печалило – есть те, для кого и папки много".  
Криса печалит и радует одновременно._

_А потом они говорят о достоинствах силы, о том, как можно использовать её вместо других защит, превратив в обтекаемую скалу.  
\- Вы же понимаете, Крис, что скала приемлема как вариант? Она спокойна, стабильна, достаточно остра, она впитывает тени и те органично смотрятся на ней, но ничто не мешает ей быть залитой светом солнца в хороший день.  
\- Я же просил, - говорит Крис, растирая виски, - без метафор.  
\- Телесная сила сама по себе распространяется на сознание, и уже там она становится абстрактной силой. Её можно развивать в любом направлении. А нужно ли – уже вам решать._

_Он просит Криса нарисовать скалу, тот рисует, матерясь сквозь зубы. Потому что меньше всего на сеансе у психотерапевта ему нравится изображать из себя Стива Роджерса.  
Скала получается кривой, косой и странной, но высокой и очень, очень мощной, со множеством заострённых камней ближе к вершине.  
\- А теперь я хочу, чтобы вы закрыли глаза. И представили её в цветах. Подумали, как море могло бы смягчить скалу. Каким будет это море?_

_Крис сначала раздражается, слишком всё получается откровенно, как на ладони, и неожиданно вместе с тем, ново. Но голос мягко уводит его, и он поневоле раскрашивает только что сделанный рисунок в сознании, заполняя однотонную пустоту: много теней на сером, и вот скала уже синяя, ближе к чёрному, но сохраняет цвет. Немного золотистого – она воспринимает солнце. Тени закругляют острые углы, тени делают тайны очевидными и вместе с тем скрывают их.  
А море… море серо-голубое, глубокого, насыщенного оттенка. И оно тоже способно меняться._

 _***_

 _\- Ничего себе! – восклицает Уилл, щупая бицепс Себастьяна. В одежде изменения ещё очевиднее, чем без неё – она подчёркивает линии тела, выгодно, где нужно. – И сколько времени тебе понадобилось?  
Себастьян смеётся.  
\- Достаточно. Поверь, это не сиюминутное дело.  
\- Да я же знаю, сам качаюсь. Но не так. Пиздец, чувак! Пиздец. Ты крут.  
\- О, до крутизны мне ещё далеко. – Себастьян разбавляет коктейль минералкой, такой смешной суррогат, но он, чёрт возьми, заслужил.  
Уилл хмыкает.  
\- Конечно, до этого гиганта тебе далеко, но и не надо, знаешь. Он наверняка сидит на всякой херне, потом сдуется как шарик.  
\- Пока не сдувается. Он следит за собой.  
Очень тщательно. _

_Уилл отмахивается.  
\- А тебе разве можно пить сейчас?  
\- Можно, в меру.  
\- Короче, ты сейчас охуенно выглядишь.  
\- Но слишком похудел, - Марго приземляется с другой стороны, и улыбка Уилла становится натянутой. Находиться между ними двумя всё тяжелее, и Себастьян про себя стонет: нет, только не опять. Они оба друзья ему, близкие и любимые друзья, но блять! Решите уже что-то для себя, идиоты. – Опять. Такое уже было, помнишь? Я правда переживаю. Иногда выглядит нездорово.  
\- Это пройдёт, - говорит Себастьян, по-прежнему ощущая напряжение в воздухе. Он знает, что они даже на него не смотрят. – Я просто трачу много энергии.  
\- Надо и есть больше, - как на автомате отзывается Уилл, и Себастьяну кажется, что эти двое или сейчас трахнутся прямо на нём, или убьют друг друга. Тоже на нём._

_Он сильно сдавливает стакан, какие, блять, тонкие стаканы в этом клубе, тот трескается, кусок стекла падает прямо в коктейль, об острый угол Себастьян, конечно, обрезается.  
\- Бля-я-я-я-ять. Сука, а.  
Он прижимает палец к губам, идёт в туалет, по дороге ему не до знакомств и вообще ни до чего. Вода стекает в раковину ярко-красная, долго, не многовато ли для одного пореза? Не бывало раньше такого.  
Себастьян поднимает взгляд на себя в зеркало: поначалу ему кажется, что там кто-то другой. Потом наваждение проходит, и он улыбается воспоминанию, пришедшему на ум._

 _***_

 _Их не оставляют в покое даже, когда основной промо-тур окончен, и тут не спасают контракты: в них не прописаны отпуска, зато чётко – обязанности и оплата. Очень хорошая оплата.  
Поэтому на огромном тематическом мероприятии в честь марвеловских комиксов они оба – с иголочки, блестяще выглядят, две звезды Голливуда: одна уже вполне загорелась, вторая потихоньку подтягивается. Или не так уж потихоньку, а вполне догоняет?_

_\- Вы сами понимаете, насколько популярны? – спрашивает журналистка, почти кричит в ухо, и Себастьян мягко улыбается ей.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу всерьёз об этом думать.  
Крис рядом, на расстоянии пары метров, раскатисто смеясь, рассказывает очередную историю со съёмок, балабол.  
Ему никто не задаёт вопросов о популярности, на все подобные он уже ответил гораздо раньше. Крис выглядит слишком притягательно: серый костюм, но под ним не рубашка с галстуком, а тонкий, обтягивающий свитер с острым вырезом, и Себастьян зависает, просто пялится на этот вырез. _

_Журналистка смеётся ему в ухо, он подхватывает, тут же выкручивается:  
\- Посмотрите на Криса! Вот кто популярен, он просто блистателен!  
\- Конечно! Но вы, вы взлетели так неожиданно для всех. И почти сравнялись, знаете? По крайней мере, по результатам статистики поисковых запросов.  
\- Правда? Боюсь, мне нечего на это ответить. Я не слишком доверяю интернету в таких вещах.  
\- А что насчёт формы? Вы здорово окрепли, потрясающе выглядите.  
\- Спасибо, это было непросто.  
\- Вы могли бы сказать, что сравнялись с Крисом в этом?  
Себастьян смеётся и снова бросает на Криса мимолётный взгляд.  
\- О нет, конечно нет. Крис определённо сильнее._

 _***_

 _Пыл охватывает Себастьяна внезапно, и кабинка, в которую он заталкивает Криса, тесная для них двоих. Не предусмотренная для подобного. Себастьян оттягивает вырез его свитера и то ли целует, то ли кусает обнажившуюся кожу, выступы ключиц. Дальше только рвать ткань, а дальше хочется, Крис чувствует, как Себастьян горит, и он тихо смеётся, кладёт руки ему на плечи, успокаивая.  
\- Потише, нам ещё выходить к людям. В пиджаке на голое тело я не хочу, знаешь.  
Себастьян не отвечает, он вообще ни слова не произнёс пока, и не то чтобы это беспокоит, но – ауч. Себастьян кусает сосок прямо через тонкую ткань свитера, может, не носить больше такие свитера?_

_Крис тяжело ударяется затылком о стену, расслабляясь. Себастьян задирает его свитер, мягкий язык скользит по голому животу, и в принципе, можно продолжать и тут, они уже нашли удачное расположение в тесном пространстве. Правда, Криса всё не покидает мысль, каким внезапно тесным оно стало для них двоих._

_Себастьян останавливается сразу над поясом брюк, пару раз влажно лизнув. Язык касается паха, и Крис не сдерживает стона.  
Но Себастьян поднимается так невозмутимо, будто просто подписывал стопку постеров малолетним фанатам.  
\- А остальное, - говорит он с улыбкой, которую очень хочется стереть. – Потом. Если заслужишь._

_Пиявка, присосался, получил что хотел – и отвалился, сытый и довольный. Смешно, что ему иногда нужно так мало, и в самом деле – аж сияет весь, а всего-то Крис позволил трогать и целовать себя.  
Себастьян оправляет пиджак, рубашку, намеренно долго вытирает губы, Крис с усмешкой наблюдает за ним.  
Они выходят по очереди, с большим перерывом, Крис второй, и прошедшего в тишине времени ему хватает, чтобы остаток вечера думать только о том, что будет потом._

 _***_

 _На Себастьяне только брюки, всё ещё брюки, они раздражают. Он опускается на постель, садится на колени, смотрит на Криса сверху-вниз. Наклоняется, но Крис тормозит его, упираясь рукой в грудь. В глазах Себастьяна что-то мелькает – что-то опасное, он не любит, когда сдерживают, когда препятствуют, особенно с Крисом. Но он замирает покорно, на мгновение или на два. Этого достаточно.  
Крис любуется._

_Себастьян в отличной форме, он накачался, и мышцы вырисовываются чётко и рельефно. Крис проводит пальцами по животу, чувствуя, как от его прикосновений Себастьян поджимается весь; медленно и легко ведёт вниз, над поясом брюк, затем вверх, и чем выше, тем чаще дыхание, тем красивее расправляются плечи, выпрямляется спина. Себастьян весь следует за прикосновением, осознанно или нет.  
Крис обводит один сосок, второй – Себастьян прикусывает губу – и, оглаживая, касается плеча, ведёт по нему долгим, сильным движением. Себастьян наклоняет голову, подставляя шею руке Криса, и Крис гладит – ей-богу, как кота. И берёт за горло, аккуратно, и Себастьян запрокидывает голову, а дыхание громкое, ласкает слух.  
Крис большим пальцем обводит губы, те приоткрываются, влажные, и глаза мерцают, почти обморочно, но всё-таки смотрят.  
Себастьян не берёт его палец в рот – целует, почти целомудренно, едва касаясь губами. И, тем не менее, это выглядит и ощущается ужасно пошло. Ужасно до тянущей боли в паху. _

_Крис прикусывает губу, а Себастьян обхватывает его запястье обеими ладонями – и гладит, медленно спускаясь, и целуя: пальцы, ладонь. Предплечье, плечо, шею. Губы. А потом уже в обратную сторону – от губ вниз, мокро по груди и животу, облизываясь, к члену. Себастьян увлекается процессом даже слишком, и как всегда бывает, Крис теряется: кому из них лучше сейчас?  
Крис тянется к Себастьяну, заставляя лечь по-другому, и поворачивается сам. Перед его глазами теперь голый живот Себастьяна, Крис коротко лижет его, спускается ниже, целует сначала через ткань, на дичайшем порыве желания как на адреналине, дёргает молнию вниз. Отвлекаясь, Себастьян помогает расстегнуть и приспустить брюки, перемещается так, чтобы им обоим было удобно. Когда он сосёт, его ничто не может отвлечь, но у Криса получается._

_Сначала он просто ощущает, как ритм нарушается, как Себастьян выпускает изо рта его член, слышит слабый стон, представляет закрытые глаза и ногти, впившиеся в ладонь. Неожиданно? Да, Крис неожиданно охуенно отсасывает. Так, как ему всегда хотелось; на что не находилось времени. Медленно, но жадно, сильно – потому, что нужно. Себастьян не сразу втягивается, он к такому не привык; стояк у Криса просто колом, рот занят, руки заняты, мало что может быть кайфовее. Себастьян мягко облизывает его между ног, везде, целует, как в губы. Мучает. Это его ответ. Это нормально._

_Крис сжимает его бедро, след останется точно; чуть отводит руку, ударяет, легко, но ощутимо, сжимает снова. Себастьян охает – да, не кажется, тот самый звук удивления и восхищения, два в одном – и снова берёт в рот, медленно, раскрывая горло под Криса.  
Крис любит наблюдать за ним в такие моменты, он бы и сейчас многое отдал, чтобы увидеть, как эти блядские губы сначала охватывают головку, втягивают её, раскрываются шире, впуская глубже, пока не вбирают член целиком, и никакого неудобства. Сделан под Криса. И ладони гладят бёдра, будто это Криса надо успокаивать. И глаза. Закрыты. Как у подростка в поцелуе.  
Как у влюблённого._

_Себастьян мастер, Крис не хочет думать, сколько опыта у него было, важен результат. Результат сосёт хуй с такой самоотдачей, будто это дело его жизни.  
И Крис делает то же самое, он ускоряется резко, жёстко, как всё делает с Себастьяном, и тот просто вцепляется в постель, и снова выпускает Криса, стонет, уже открыто двигаясь в его ритме.  
\- Блять, у тебя был мастер-класс?  
Это, в общем-то, обидно – Крис и раньше был неплох, но просто неплохого всегда мало, в какой-то момент щёлкает в голове, как раньше уже не будет, и зеркалишь не думая, и получается даже лучше, чем предполагал. Хочется большего. Хочется иного.  
Они и начинали так._

 _***_

 _Позднее Крис завязывает Себастьяну глаза, Себастьян обычно делает это с другими и не любит, когда делают с ним. Но. Это Крис, и с Крисом всё почему-то совсем иначе.  
Себастьян обещает себе, что будет сдержан, блять, не доставит Крису такого удовольствия, даст понять: с завязанными глазами или нет, но ситуацию всегда контролирует он. И нарушает обещание в течение ближайшего часа.  
Пока Крис спит, он выглядит не таким сильным, не таким агрессивным, каким может быть, Себастьян пальцем легко ведёт по татуировке-надписи на его груди, как читают слепые. Как они учатся видеть по-другому.  
Себастьян закрывает глаза, наклоняется и целует эту надпись._

 

Себастьян хмыкает, Крис не даёт сказать:  
\- Только не думай, что я теперь спущу это ситуацию. Ты обещал – и ты приедешь.  
\- Я пока ничего не обещал.  
\- Давай оба не будем притворяться, что не знаем о твоём появлении в фильме.  
\- Мне там появляться ещё нескоро.  
\- Я не смогу ждать.  
\- Это твои проблемы.  
\- Блять! – Себастьяну нравится, как сразу меняется голос Криса; что скрывать – ему всегда нравится быть причиной этой перемены. – Я. Скучаю. По тебе. Этого достаточно или сказать громче?  
Себастьян ухмыляется, крепче сжимая телефон.  
\- Скажи, как.  
\- Безумно, блять.  
\- Скажи громче.

***

_Прогуливаясь вечерами, Крис часто вспоминает Иста, как хорошо с ним было. Что-то вставало на место, какие-то винтики в его голове, перещёлкиваясь, спокойно и ровно начинали крутиться. В одном ритме. В чётком ритме.  
Крис ощущал эти моменты как нечто неожиданное и очень правильное. Во всём вдруг такая простота: легко прийти к себе, успокоиться, отбросить всё лишнее. Сразу свободнее думается, дышится, живётся. Безопасно. _

_\- Убежище, - кивает психотерапевт, когда Крис делится воспоминанием. Он чуть улыбается, качая головой.  
\- Не совсем.  
\- Попробуете описать сами? Чтобы я не гадал.  
Крис трёт ладонью лицо.  
\- Попробую.  
Он воссоздаёт эти эмоции и переживания, это сложно, это всегда сложно для человека, оставляющего прошлое за спиной. _

_В его памяти оживает нечто потерянное и тяжёлое, но всё же невозможно светлое.  
\- Это… - Крис запинается, с ним бывает такое, что слов не подобрать, но к счастью, никто и не торопит. – Как открытость, понимаете? Внезапная такая, всему миру. Ты как призма, через которую преломляются цвета. И несмотря на это, уязвимости нет, ты спокоен, ты в постоянном контакте, ты дышишь полной грудью? Или как ещё можно это назвать.  
\- Откровением? Было ли это состояние откровением для вас?  
\- Пожалуй.  
\- Можете ли вы сравнить с ним что-то, происходящее в жизни сейчас?_

_Крис задумывается, надолго. Со стороны, должно быть, это выглядит странно: он будто намеренно утаивает важные вещи, хотя сидит спокойно, ничего не крутя в пальцах, у него не бегает взгляд. Он просто глубоко уходит в воспоминания и мысли, которым здесь совсем не место, но именно в них, по большому счёту, содержатся ответы на все вопросы.  
Доктор не торопит, даже не смотрит – это было бы давлением. Он мягко переспрашивает спустя время:  
\- Крис?  
Крис поднимает на него глаза, он не хочет отвечать, и это очевидно.  
\- Крис, вы достаточно откровенны со мной сейчас?  
Это не звучит как упрёк или попытка влезть в голову, Крис знает, просто необходимая остановка на пути, как стоп-сигнал. И всё же он слышит – мягкий напор, попытку прорвать защитный кокон тонкой иглой. Ведь это и провокация отчасти – спрашивать такое._

_Крис уже измучен этим сеансом, на самом-то деле, он уже ответил в своей голове: мало что сравнится с теми эпизодами, доктор, Ист – это одно, а то, что сейчас происходит – совсем другое, это полнейший мозговынос, и я блять просто в шоке от него. Я бы рад от него сбежать, по правде говоря. Но как бы просто ни звучало это в голове, сказать – это одно, а вот сделать – уже на порядок сложнее.  
Крис чуть улыбается уголками рта.  
\- Я не знаю.  
И в этом больше правды, чем можно подумать._

 _***_

 _Вечер в компании друзей всегда приятен, даже если утром вставать рано, быстро собираться, работать с полной отдачей весь день. Запускать машину бесконечного рабочего бега, крутиться, крутиться в этом колесе, не замечая ничего вокруг. И урвать пару часов спокойствия среди усталости, мельтешения городов и стран, лиц и голосов – дорогого стоит. Куда бы ради этого ни пришлось ехать.  
Вечер с друзьями – то, что необходимо, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше, туда хочется сбегать снова и снова. В последнее время Себастьяну этого даже мало, нужно больше и чаще. Как секса, ржёт он про себя, а потом смех обрывается, резко._

_Он с Чейсом, Джессикой, толпой общих знакомых, в зале накурено, и Себастьян продолжает курить, а разговор течёт, течёт сам по себе, как река.  
Бывают темы попроще, о том, что в жизни каждого происходит, когда выпьют хорошо – добавляется философии и общей хрени, когда примерно поровну мужиков и баб, они обсуждают, конечно же, как сильно отличаются друг от друга.  
Вот и сейчас Чейс ввязывается, а у него уже вполне себе заплетается язык. Чейс, как и Себастьян, оставил в прошлом бурный период увлечения наркотой, её теперь заменяет алкоголь. От него Чейса всегда сносило будто бы даже сильнее.  
В молодости они баловались будь здоров, чего только не было, эксперименты друг с другом в том числе, вечеринки и оргии, наркотики, гуляющие по рукам как сладкие конфетки. Уже тогда Чейс мог принять за вечер не одну и не две таких конфетки, и разве что веселиться начинал втрое круче; а в другой раз его легко развозило от пары бутылок пива, тянуло на псевдофилософский бред, а потом клонило в сон. Некоторые вещи неизменны._

_А спор, который идёт сейчас – о дружбе и о более глубоких чувствах, якобы рождающихся в ней.  
Чейс, а потом и остальные парни в голос тянут одну песню: да бля-я-ять, не бывает так, чтобы мужик вдруг взял – и разглядел любовь всей своей жизни. Он или хочет изначально, или нет; у него или всегда было подсознательное влечение, мысль типа: ага, можно трахнуть, или нихуя не было вообще. Такие вещи цепляют сразу, они как пункт списка, напротив которого ставишь галочку. И потом этот пункт или поднимается в списке выше, или нет. Всё зависит от него самого, от пункта.  
Девчонки, конечно, против: они за любовь, которая вырастает из дружбы, всегда были. При этом никто не прочь периодически трахнуться с другом, так, ничего особенного, но вот любо-о-о-о-овь, она-то – нечто особое!  
И оборвать бы обе стороны, сказать: да вы просто смотрите по-разному, а говорите об одном и том же, да никогда, ни-ког-да в таких вопросах нам не совпасть._

_Себастьян ухмыляется, слушая, для него самого – ничего нового в этом разговоре. Он затягивается глубоко, как привык, перед его глазами – эпизод из прошлого, неловкость первого знакомства: этот парень – Капитан Америка? Господи помилуй, как он будет его играть? Позднее было удивление, его становилось всё больше, затем появились другие эмоции. Другие чувства. И осознание собственной предельной закрытости – как защиты. Но от чего? От кого?_

_\- Моя подруга ходила в кино уже раз пять, - полупьяно говорит рядом какая-то знакомая Джессики, вполне приятная, но Себастьян уже не мальчик, чтобы покупаться на таких. Чтобы размениваться, когда уже есть кто-то, отбирающий время и силы. Доступность хороша, но иногда она совсем не в тему. – Была бы тут – сдохла бы от счастья.  
Ага, обязательно, любая умрёт от счастья, увидев, как бухает и смолит мужик, который понравился.  
Это только на картинках романтично, в жизни-то не особо. Мат-перемат, не сдерживаешься, ведёшь себя как привык с друзьями, не соблюдаешь вежливость, потому что похуй. Даёшь себе волю, наконец, отказываясь от глянца – не каждый выдержит.  
Крис выдерживает, без видимых усилий. Мысль об этом – колечко дыма, растворяющееся в воздухе. Себастьян смотрит на него, смотрит, как исчезают последние дымчато-серые следы – и тушит сигарету в пепельнице._

 _***_

 _У них тройное интервью – Крис, Себастьян, Энтони – отдуваются, как обычно. Им весело, всегда весело, когда есть Маки – это уже аксиома. На все вопросы он придумывает дурацкие ответы, выкручивается, выпендривается; все ржут, всем смешно. Мастер уводить в сторону, просто мастер._

_О чём их только не спрашивают, и всё равно из раза в раз – одно и то же. Как вам работается вместе, сложилась команда? Вы смотрели какие-то фильмы или сериалы с коллегой в одной из ролей? Конечно, у них ведь столько свободного времени, только смотреть фильмы и сериалы друг друга.  
\- Ну, я знаю Джека Бенджамина, - пожимает плечами Крис, и он чувствует взгляд Себастьяна.  
\- Он что, президент? - ржёт Маки. - Имя похоже.  
Журналистка не понимает, гуглить не слишком удобно, натянуто улыбается – и чего тогда спрашивала?  
\- Нет, - отвечает Крис и смотрит на Себастьяна в упор. - Не президент, но почти король._

_Особая фишка таких интервью – личные темы в присутствии коллег, у каждого находится своя. Себастьяна терзают по поводу семьи: про вас так мало известно, кто ваши родители, где они, как они; Энтони отмахивается, как обычно, от любых неудобных вопросов; Криса спрашивают в лоб – вы сейчас проходите психотерапию? А ваш брат когда-нибудь прибегал к услугам психолога?  
Провокационное интервью, низкого уровня, и тут уж как повезёт, никогда не угадаешь, где нарвёшься на дешёвую рекламу, часто и бренды не гнушаются ей. На такое или отшучиваться, или тоже, в лоб, отвечать. _

_Себастьян немного рассказывает про детство, Крис старается запомнить каждую деталь.  
На вопрос о психотерапии Крис отвечает: да, прохожу, нет, брат не проходил, а вы считаете, ему нужно? Вы так интересуетесь психотерапией – может, поделиться контактами моего доктора? Он правда прекрасный специалист._

_В конце они вдруг неожиданно приходят к какой-то тёплой атмосфере, будто всеми этими, серьёзными и не очень, словами подтопили льда.  
Даже Энтони пробивает на какие-то воспоминания, и Себастьян расслабляется, исчезает его постоянная нервозность, с ним так всегда происходит спустя время. Он опасается показаться несмешным, шутя; смешным – будучи предельно серьёзным, ребёнком – говоря о семье. Крис считывает все эти мелочи так, будто держит книгу в руках, открытую, и листает её не торопясь.  
Хотя он только начал знакомиться с ней._

 _***_

 _Они заканчивают, когда уже вечер, у нормальных людей вечер – отдых, вечер – кайф.  
\- Выпьем? Не верю, что у меня завтра выходной. Давайте отметим.  
У Маки-то выходной, у Себастьяна – нет, у Криса тоже, в этом разница главных и второстепенных ролей.  
Тем не менее, они идут – выпивать, скромно, по пиву, по коктейлю, совсем не надо, чтобы на утро несло перегаром. Нельзя не пойти, уж очень не хочется упустить эту случайную теплоту. Мужская компания, общие темы и приколы, лёгкое опьянение – не всегда от алкоголя, у Криса точно не от него.  
И сами для себя незаметно, они продолжают начатые на интервью темы._

_Себастьян чуть больше говорит о матери, сдержанно, впрочем; об отце – почти ничего, старательно избегает даже упоминания. Болезненно избегает. А что обычно говорят об отцах? Он красивый, ухмыляется Себастьян, очень. Я - его отборное зерно.  
Как-то само собой заходит речь о вещах более личных; о фильме они почти не говорят, только друг о друге.  
Это не так, как с Уиллом, Марго, Чейсом, Тоби – совсем иначе. Ломаешь печенье, а в середине бумажка с предсказанием.  
Ломаешь лёд, а под ним тёплая, приятная вода._

_Клянусь, он волшебно рисует, говорит Энтони про Криса, ни хера, правда, не показывает, чувствую себя мистером Бином, который подглядывает. Чего-то стесняется? Вроде нечего, порнухи нет. И пускай я не разбираюсь в живописи во-о-обще, мне нравится, правда. Крис выглядит польщённым, Себастьяну нравится за ним таким наблюдать.  
Когда Энтони уходит отлить, молчание между ними царит недолго.  
\- Что, правда? – спрашивает Себастьян. – Покажешь?  
\- А ты оценишь? – спокойно отвечает Крис и смотрит, тоже спокойно.  
Когда Маки возвращается, они оба ссылаются на завтрашний тяжёлый день и уезжают – вместе, потому что это менее очевидно, чем порознь._

 _***_

 _Конечно, на рисунки они тратят немного времени, Себастьян замечает: о, возишь с собой, совсем как Стив Роджерс, а? Крис терпеливо ждёт, ему это ребячество уже поперёк горла, и Себастьян чувствует, когда пора прекращать.  
Я же не художник, он пожимает плечами в ответ на безмолвный вопрос Криса – спустя столько времени ему всё ещё важен ответ. В этом жесте Себастьяна и оценка, и впечатление, и уход от всего. Но мне понравилось, говорит он. Это, пожалуй, первое его признание в адрес чего-либо, совершенного или сделанного Крисом. Мне. Понравилось. Кто бы мог подумать._

_Крис усмехается, всё это до странного забавно.  
Он бы мог испачкать Себастьяна в краске, с ног до головы, рисовать на нём пальцами: всё, что когда-либо хотел научиться рисовать. Это яркая, как палитра, фантазия; буйная, как цвет. Он прячет её в темноте сознания, в его самых глубинных оттенках.  
Себастьян пробуждает эту фантазию – легко, как по щелчку пальцев._

_Утро, они спали мало, спали вместе, каждый раз в этом ничего особенного и особенное – всё. Ещё есть пара часов, но Крис уже собирается, чтобы не задержаться. Не потеряться, не утонуть. Зайдёт за кофе, прогуляется, освежится – всё не лишнее.  
Из ванной он выходит ещё сонный, не помогает никакой душ, когда не хватает сна, Себастьян дремлет, руки за головой, лениво открывает глаза. Крис роется в чемодане, джинсы, свитер – на остальное желания нет. Брызгается парфюмом – резким, но на сто процентов своим, который нравится больше остальных.  
\- Давай сильнее, - подаёт голос с кровати Себастьян, - чтобы я тут задохнулся._

_Крис хмыкает, укладывая волосы, в этом деле он не так хорош, как Себастьян, но всё же. А Себастьян, судя по голосу, в неплохом настроении. Или что-то задумал.  
\- Когда это уже кончится? – стонет Себастьян, странно стонет, и Крис думает: не знаю, не знаю, давай закончим прямо сейчас? Он понимает, что имеется в виду: утренний стояк, бесконечное желание, бесконечный голод.  
\- Не думаю, что будешь рад, если кончится.  
\- Ты меня рисовал когда-нибудь?  
Не сказать, что вопрос застаёт врасплох: всего можно ожидать в утренней постели, после короткого – часа два, не больше – сна, от человека, который – всему причина._

_\- Я не так часто рисую людей. Я не так хорош в этом. – Крис честен, да и почему бы не быть честным, в конце концов?  
\- А хотел бы нарисовать?  
\- Я не Стив Роджерс, знаешь.  
\- Какое счастье, что ты не он. Какая досада.  
Читай между строк: мне недостаточно твоего рисования, мне нужно большее; всё, что за ним.  
\- Я бы порисовал на тебе.  
\- Как насчёт сейчас?  
Крис поворачивается – суетливо, чересчур.  
\- Нет. Я тороплюсь. – Я должен бы торопиться, давно уже. Чтобы бежать._

_Себастьян всё так же лениво ухмыляется, медленно тянется, убирает одну руку из-за головы, кладёт ладонь на живот, легко гладит. Скользит ниже, под едва прикрывающую бёдра простынь – жарко, вдвоём всегда охуенно жарко, какие там одеяла – и под тонкой тканью каждое движение видно прекрасно.  
Крис смотрит, жадно, у него пересохли губы, он не опаздывает совсем – но почему-то возникает ощущение, что уже опоздал.  
\- Сильно торопишься? – спрашивает Себастьян, закусив губу; простынь натягивается на костяшках его пальцев, он медленно двигает рукой вверх-вниз. Какая изысканная ложь про спешку, говорит вся его поза, взгляд, выражение лица. Давай попробуем кое-что, мы не делали так раньше._

_Они и правда не делали – не было необходимости. Крису нравилось наблюдать за Себастьяном во время секса, в непосредственной близи. О каком вообще расстоянии в сексе может идти речь?  
О том самом, что отделяет запретное от желанного, желанное от недоступного, недоступное от несуществующего. Пара шагов, упереться в изножье постели. И нет границ. И нет расстояний._

_Только наблюдать за удовольствием, которое привык видеть иначе, с другой стороны; ловить жадные взгляды Себастьяна, слышать стоны, смотреть, как он открывается – весь, только бери.  
Крис протягивает руку – у него дрожат пальцы – едва касается края простыни, стягивая её с бёдер Себастьяна. Обнажая полностью.  
Себастьян от этого простого движения чуть ли не дугой выгибается, словно ему само знание о том, что Крис смотрит – убойная ласка. Ускоряется ритм, ещё недостаточно, но уже слишком далеко от забавы – быть может, с неё начиналось.  
Крис чувствует откровенность момента – она чрезмерна, она действительно, по-настоящему, остра. Как часто бывает: тебя поцарапали, неожиданно и резко, выступила кровь, но если ты в нужном настроении, боль только подстёгивает, усиливая ощущения._

_Крис в нужном настроении, он хочет – ещё. Он хочет накрыть ладонью руку Себастьяна, чтобы прочувствовать, чтобы напомнить – потому что ритм, в котором Себастьян себе дрочит, это их общий ритм. Хочет огладить изгиб шеи, слишком явно открытой, да что там – одним, долгим движением провести от шеи до бёдер, наслаждаясь тем, как отзывчиво тело Себастьяна, как оно подаётся навстречу. Что бы ты там ни скрывал, думает Крис, наблюдая, со мной у тебя это не получается._

_Крис прикрывает глаза, на мгновение ему хочется только – слушать. И он слушает, как дыхание становится всё чаще, как в тихих стонах отчётливее выделяется его имя, как шуршит, скрипит постель под горячим, голодным телом.  
\- Крис.  
И это уже чересчур, Крис даже не успевает поймать контроль: просто берётся за молнию на своих джинсах, дёргает её вниз, раскрывая ткань в стороны, но не снимая.  
Сколько раз за ночь они уже кончали, есть ли какой-то предел? Потому что опять стояк, и до боли скручивает в паху, даже собственное прикосновение слишком горячо – и Крис стонет долго, вымученно._

_Открыв глаза, он видит, что Себастьян сполз на постели ниже, ближе к нему, всё ещё не трогая, но глядя жадно – до чего же жадно, мать твою – и облизывая губы.  
\- Сними.  
Крис понимает: откровенность за откровенность, я хочу видеть, как ты видишь, я весь перед тобой, я обнажён, оголяйся тоже, это честно. Это правильно.  
Так странно, что после всего, что у них было вместе, подобная простота может оказаться необходимой. Кто бы мог подумать, дрочка – что такое дрочка? Как поссать, как зубы почистить, только чуть более приятное действие. Но, тем не менее, с Себастьяном многое обретает новые оттенки._

_И сейчас он смотрит, сам с ума сходит: от того, что Крис близко, что он не трогает, а только дико хочет; от того, как остро может быть друг с другом даже – вот так. Сейчас он запрокидывает голову на постель и стонет, и в этом стоне чего только нет.  
Крис просто коротко выдыхает и спускает джинсы, и стаскивает свитер через голову. Отпинывает одежду подальше от себя – она сейчас не нужна. Упирается одной рукой в кровать, наклоняясь чуть ближе к Себастьяну – тот реагирует моментально, резко подтягиваясь, коротко целуя в губы, от чего стонут они оба – и дрочит себе, подстраиваясь под его ритм._

_Это почти как секс – и расстояние близкое невозможно, и нагота обоих абсолютна, и дыхание, и самые безумные, друг для друга, взгляды.  
И всё же – что-то другое. То, чего раньше могло не быть, что и не предполагалось раньше. Оказывается, вплотную проще, чем вот так, на расстоянии.  
Когда сливаешься с человеком запахами, вкусами, соединяешься телом, ты уже не просто ты – какое-то другое существо, более совершенное, быть может.  
А вот так: вас двое, один перед вторым открыт, второй отвечает тем же – видна каждая мелочь, упущенная в тесной близости. Видно, как голодно телу до твоих, только твоих прикосновений, и ладно бы телу – но ведь и в глазах Себастьяна просто чёртов ад, оплавляющий до костей взгляд. И он весь, наконец-то – настоящий, наполненный своими ощущениями, своими желаниями, и только.  
Осознание всего этого – удар по голове, потому что есть возможность выдохнуть и подумать: вот ведь блять. Вот ведь вляпались._

_Себастьян не выдерживает первым, он кладёт ладонь на затылок Криса, он тянет к себе, но Крис мотает головой, сбрасывая руку, и отстраняется. И отступает на шаг, принимая правила игры. И ещё, и прижимается спиной к зеркальной двери шкафа, чтобы, глядя на него, Себастьян и себя мог видеть в отражении. Потому что Крис себя в глазах Себастьяна – видит._

_Крис ускоряется, он груб сейчас, жёсткая ладонь, сильные движения, он себя не щадит – и Себастьяну, похоже, от этого совершенно сносит крышу. Он откидывается на постели с именем Криса вместо стона, приподнимаясь, и каким же плавным может быть тело в своём желании.  
\- Кончай, - говорит Крис, хотел бы прозвучать жёстко, но получается – хрипом, потому что и сам уже близок. Получается чуть ли не просьбой, слишком откровенно – пожалуйста, я не могу больше._

_И Себастьян отзывается, как отзывался всегда, ещё несколько коротких движений рукой – и последний, долгий стон, и глубокий, сильный оргазм, какой бывает, когда они трахаются, когда Крис внутри.  
Не поверхностная разрядка, а нечто куда мощнее. Бельё сбивается под его спиной, наверняка влажное, как и он сам; вид его такого – прекрасен, не больше, не меньше. Обеими руками он берётся за голову, будто та сейчас лопнет. Возможно, так и есть._

_Крис прислоняется затылком к двери шкафа, ему требуется чуть больше времени, ещё больше жёсткости, и всё получается, пока не прерывает голос Себастьяна:  
\- Мягче. Я был бы мягче с тобой.  
Да ты вообще сплошное мучение, мог бы ответить Крис, но слушается. И становится чуть легче, и всё сильнее скручивает удовольствие, будто хочет нахуй разорвать тело и унестись далеко за его пределы.  
Крис не открывает глаз, он чувствует взгляд Себастьяна, тот всегда как одно долгое прикосновение. Себастьян говорит: мягче. Его язык, его рот всегда жаркие и мягкие._

_Крис приоткрывает губы, всё шире с каждым вздохом, сильнее сжать у основания, быстро, резко вверх, вниз, так несколько раз. По виску течёт капля пота, по лицу – на грудь; ощущение, что оргазм начался и длится уже давно, а всё не поймать, не завершить.  
Но удаётся – и да, это не обычная разрядка, она гораздо глубже, она протряхивает до костей; Крис чувствует собственную дрожь, он не пытается её сдержать. И Себастьян стонет с ним вместе.  
«Куда дальше?», - мелькает у Криса мысль, слабая такая, тонкая пока, но ощутимая; а дальше совсем – край. Надо что-то с этим решать. Обязательно._

_Пока получается только слегка прийти в себя, сделать пару шагов до постели, где разомлевший Себастьян – ждёт, взять откинутую простынь, обтереть ей грудь и живот. Отбросить в сторону вообще.  
Склониться, ответное движение такое же быстрое, моментальное – и в поцелуе встретиться на середине. Целоваться, пока возможным не станет опоздание, реальным – желание никуда не уходить.  
Столько удивительной ласки во всём этом моменте, ласки, о которой раньше и не думалось, некогда было. Вроде бы не первый раз целуются, не первый раз видят друг друга в самые личные минуты – но до чего иначе, и Крис отстраняется резко, поймав эту мысль.  
У него на языке привкус кофе – ему необходим кофе, прямо сейчас, и новая одежда, и чтобы кто-нибудь вправил мозги._

_Себастьян отпускает его, да он и не держит никогда, но неохотно – чувствуется, что неохотно. В его глазах сожаление, чёрт возьми, и когда, когда они успели пройти все этапы, толком ни на одном не задержавшись? Такой взгляд, он бывает… Крис не хочет знать, от чего. Не хочет понимать, когда. Он думает: окей, я помню, что это такое – открытость и неуязвимость одновременно. Он думает: Ист, у меня тут полный пиздец._

 _***_

 _Себастьян не собирается прикрываться, да и смысл? И не хочется совершенно, и не от кого. Не от Криса же, в самом деле.  
Он наблюдает, как заторможенно Крис одевается, как раздражённо он отбрасывает шмотки, скоро весь чемодан выпотрошит, придурок. Он думает: попался.  
Про себя, впрочем, может сказать то же самое. И неуютно от этой мысли.  
Когда Крис уходит, без слов, чёрт возьми, едва ли не со злостью – да что с ним такое? – Себастьян засыпает, как есть, голый. Ему снится дорога, уходящая в никуда, и человек, отчаянно убегающий по ней._

 

\- Ты нарвёшься, я клянусь.  
Себастьян расслабляется – немного.  
\- Кажется, я уже давно нарвался, знаешь. До сих пор не избавлюсь от последствий.  
\- А ты расслабляйся чаще. Больше утренних пробежек, или что там советует твой тренер?  
\- Много чего.  
\- По делу? Или в разных областях?  
\- Ты заебал.  
\- Здорово. Но пробежки хорошая вещь, в самом деле. Ноги сильнее становятся, опять же, скорость развиваешь.  
\- Я усвоил. Мне придётся убегать от тебя на съёмочной площадке? По всему Лондону?  
Крис смеётся, очень мягко, сейчас нет в нём ни напряжения, ни натянутости, одна сплошная искренность, чистая и пугающая.  
\- Тебе не придётся убегать точно. Но если задумаешь – я тоже отлично бегаю, быстро. Спроси Энтони.

***

_Детей, которые чего-то боятся, просят нарисовать дом и запереть в нём свои страхи. Нарисовать страх и сделать его смешным. Побороть его всеми возможными способами – на своём уровне. Когда ребёнок вырастает, превращаясь во взрослого, всё усложняется._

_Страхи модифицируются, говорит психотерапевт, это естественно для них, они адаптируются, как организм, потому что они часть психики, а значит, и системы в целом.  
Как они выходят на эту тему – через обсуждение динамики, должно быть, Крис не всегда улавливает; фобии, страхи сливаются в его голове в один сплошной гул, о котором необходимо, несмотря ни на что, разговаривать._

_\- Я бы не назвал то, что испытываю, страхом, знаете, - он всё-таки перебивает, хотя делает это редко.  
\- Я знаю, Крис. Я хочу поговорить про механизм.  
Крис кивает, но его не так просто сейчас увести от важной мысли.  
\- Давайте пропустим пока эту часть. Мне кажется, мы рано к ней подошли. – Он улыбается, фальшиво насквозь, и доктор, которому платят по пятьсот баксов за час разговора, спокойно соглашается, принимая.  
\- Хорошо. Вы сказали, что не можете назвать чувство, которое испытываете, страхом. И фобией тоже, так?  
\- Просто мои фобии и страхи всегда со мной, но, всё же, в последнее время я ощущаю их немного иначе.  
\- Как что?  
\- Как попытку… бегства от реального мира. Как дети убегают в фантазии о сказках и прочем. Мне так легче._

_Какое-то время они молчат, Крис понимает, почему – от него ждут понимания, самостоятельного осознания, и никак иначе. Он смотрит на свои руки, прежде чем произнести:  
\- Это шаг назад?  
На самом деле, это обратный путь в чистом виде, но, кроме прочего, деньги психотерапевтам платят за их умение поддержать позитивные ожидания в пациенте. Даже минимальные.  
\- Я бы так не сказал, Крис, - мягко говорит доктор. – Это шаг в другом направлении, которое отличается от выбранного нами чуть ранее._

_Крис молчит, и тот продолжает:  
\- Бегство от реальности и чего-либо конкретного в ней всегда чревато; если оно осознанно и не подвергается сопротивлению, тем более. Вы сопротивляетесь?  
\- Я пытаюсь.  
Только не пойму, чему. Бегству или тому, что предшествует, про себя заканчивает Крис.  
\- Ваши фобии и страхи – часть вашей личности, мы уже об этом говорили. Личность трансформируется, она подвижная, гибкая, живая система, и то, что периодически возникают такие проблемные очаги – норма. Так или иначе, эти очаги виднеются, лучше или хуже, но они дают представление о себе. Когда вы уходите от ситуации, вы закрываете свою систему от чужих глаз полностью. Как и от своих. _

_Крис понимает, что это правда, сказанные психотерапевтом слова слишком хорошо отражают его чувства в последнее время.  
\- Вам комфортно в таком состоянии?  
\- Если бы было, я бы не стал делиться всем этим на приёме у психотерапевта. Мне совсем непросто, но я так прячусь. Наверное.  
\- От чего вы прячетесь?  
Правильнее бы спросить «от кого», они оба понимают – и оба оставляют вопрос между строк._

_Крис опускает глаза, это невыносимо, это давление; дать ему нарисовать себя сейчас – он бы изобразил самую маленькую точку. Я теряюсь, кричит он в своей голове, но понимает: если озвучишь – пути назад не будет, тебя уволокут с дороги и не дадут вернуться на неё в свободном беге.  
\- Как ревностно вы защищаете свои границы, Крис. – В усмешке психотерапевта есть поддержка и лёгкое недовольство, но скорее собой, сделавшим промашку в работе с клиентом. – Или не только их?  
Крис поднимает взгляд, он не даёт себе подумать или решиться:  
\- Я теряюсь._

 _***_

 _С Алексой Чанг Себастьян знаком через знакомых и знакомых знакомых, её, кажется, знают просто все, с ней всегда приятно провести время.  
Она милая на работе, когда берёт интервью – Себастьян был гостем её программы и в кои-то веки потом не проклял всё на свете.  
Она милая в жизни, когда смолит одну за другой и своим прокуренным низким голосом разговаривает с тобой об очень личных вещах.  
С ней почему-то удивительно легко откровенничать; возможно, причиной тому её удивительная, английская тактичность, очевидная, даже несмотря на стакан виски и сигарету в руке; а может, её собственная несчастливая история. Любви, конечно же.  
Несчастливые истории делают людей ближе, потому, в основном – Себастьян свои держит при себе._

_Он слышал краем уха – девушки обожают обсуждать подобное, ничего нового, впрочем, он для себя не узнал. Таких историй море, есть и более печальные.  
Алекса ничем не выдаёт себя, у неё бесконечно красивые глаза, в них бесконечность разбитого сердца.  
Это не романтика, это трагедия, рядом с которой тяжело находиться, но, тем не менее, Себастьян с ней за одним столиком. Курит реже, чем Алекса, пьёт меньше, чем она, но ничуть не менее подавлен. Как ни странно. _

_Напрямую они почти не общаются, за столом много народу, Себастьян ловит обрывки фраз, и их достаточно, чтобы сложить картину.  
Алекса говорит о работе, о том, как планирует помотаться по фестивалям, на свой любимый Гластонбери, а ещё туда, туда и туда.  
Она не самая загруженная знаменитость, но график достаточно плотный, чтобы спасаться работой. Чтобы сбегать в неё. _

_Алекса говорит и говорит только о работе и планах, никакой личной жизни. Никаких, даже самых простых слов о ней. О пережитых кошмарах, или ещё не прожитых до конца, о бесконечной и неизбежной ревности, об отчаянии. В общем, обо всём, о чём женщины рассуждают в таких ситуациях, заводя самих себя дальше в тупик._

_Только позднее, опьянев, Алекса рассказывает, а Себастьян слушает, думая – вот пиздец же, а:  
\- …я спросила Марианну Фейтфул: как, КАК она смогла забыть Джаггера? А она усмехнулась и ответила: «Кто сказал, что я его забыла?»  
Себастьян усмехается тоже, ему забавно вникать в женский взгляд на вещи, всегда._

_В какой-то момент они с Алексой остаются вдвоём за столиком – кто ушёл танцевать, кто за выпивкой, кто за трахом.  
Алекса уже достаточно пьяна, и она смотрит, смотрит, не отводя глаз. И говорит позднее, прикладываясь к сигарете в тонких дрожащих пальцах:  
\- Иногда так жалею, что не колюсь. Клянусь, не слезала бы с наркоты сейчас.  
Себастьян кивает: в последнее время ему тоже кажется, что наркотики – отличный способ справляться.  
\- У меня было такое, - отвечает он, не из вежливости, а со вполне искренним участием.  
\- И как? Удалось сбежать?  
\- Не особенно. Ненадолго.  
\- А что ты скрываешь сейчас? – Алекса стряхивает пепел и улыбается. – От чего бежишь, сидя здесь?  
\- Да ни от чего.  
\- О-о. Будь осторожнее. Всегда есть шанс, что, пока ты мучаешься на своих бегах от самого себя и пытаешься справиться со всем свалившимся дерьмом, тот, кого ты выбрал, уже определился не в твою пользу.  
Себастьян хмыкает в ответ, затягиваясь, но слова Алексы отдаются в груди невнятным и очень горячим чувством._

 _***_

 _Это просто случайная встреча с фанатами, как обычно бывает: наскочили, окружили, и всё, никто не спасёт, бежать некуда, деться некуда. Спокойнее, шепчет Себастьян, тут же маскируя внезапную заботу улыбкой, у Криса обычно мини-паника в таких случаях, но сейчас он только смотрит в ответ, чуть ли не недоумённо: это ты мне? И он выглядит спокойным, вполне. Или просто ушедшим в себя.  
\- Как хорошо, что мы не суперзвёзды, - смеётся он с одной из фанаток, и Себастьян ушам своим не верит: серьёзно? Вот так просто?  
Это длится какое-то время, охрана не торопится их спасать, возможно, именно потому, что ничего ужасного не происходит, и привычных знаков от Криса – нет. _

_Себастьяну и вовсе в кайф быть почти в центре внимания, а для Криса и не почти, а действительно – в центре.  
Себастьян ловит каждый мимолётный взгляд. Они как давние партнёры, всё время на связи, всё время проверяют друг друга: ты как, ты ещё здесь, порядок? Порядок.  
Обычно Криса хочется оградить, даже если ты ему никто, настолько он потерян, с таким трудом берёт себя в руки и ищет эти ресурсы в своей голове, чтобы справиться. Обычно. Сейчас вокруг него всё равно что рой насекомых, и он исчезает в нём, погружается, как отчаянный. Разогнать бы этот рой, чтобы облегчить Крису жизнь.  
И не только поэтому Себастьяну хочется всех от него сейчас отогнать._

_Когда довольные фанатки всё-таки расходятся, оба моментально отдаляются друг от друга, чуть ли не отпрыгивают. Не сговариваясь, но как по команде. Очевиднее было бы только поцеловаться. И у Себастьяна мелькает мысль, почему бы и нет, Крис такой – странный, сдержанный, загруженный – до опасного привлекателен. Он сам-то знает, интересно?_

_\- И что это такое было? – с усмешкой спрашивает Себастьян, когда они идут, всё так же держась на расстоянии друг от друга, будто вблизи опасно, есть риск сделать что-то не так. А он есть.  
Крис пожимает плечами.  
\- Мой психотерапевт говорит, что если бежишь – выбирай дорогу сам. Если не можешь остановить бег, хотя бы не наталкивайся на углы. А если не можешь сбежать, лови момент.  
\- Ты постоянно будешь его цитировать?  
\- Нет, не постоянно. Ты спросил – я ответил.  
\- И как, ты считаешь, поймал момент?  
\- Пока ещё нет.  
Крис наконец смотрит, долго, они оба наталкиваются на кого-то, и это забавно только отчасти._

 _***_

 _Они заходят в кафе вместе, спокойно, чтобы передохнуть. Берут кофе, его подают в огромных чашках, безо всяких изысков. Простой, чистый кофе. Не надо бы так подсаживаться на кофеин, как и на никотин, кокаин, обезболивающее, секс.  
Себастьян вполне расслаблен; к ним никто не подходит. Несмотря на то, что они сидят вот так, свободно, средь бела дня, как обычные, чёрт возьми, люди, у которых всё друг с другом сложно. То ли слились с другими лицами, то ли растворились в них, то ли слишком закрыты оба – но они остаются незаметными для окружающих.  
Разговор не клеится, он и не должен складываться сейчас; у обоих на уме какая-то хрень, свою Крис прекрасно знает, а Себастьяна – просто чувствует. Как что-то знакомое. Будто и происходит с ними одно и то же, только каждый справляется по-своему._

_\- Знаешь, было время, когда я мог не выбраться. Стать законченным нариком.  
Крис кивает, для него это не новость – подобными историями в шоу-бизнесе вообще никого не удивишь.  
\- Вроде тех, кто улыбается в камеру, а потом нюхает с толчка две или три дорожки подряд.  
\- Что же тебя остановило? – Крис не показывает свой интерес, хотя Себастьяну так было бы открыться проще. Но Крис не уверен, что так уж хочет знать его тёмные стороны. Что готов их знать, точнее. Он начинает заметно нервничать, чаще смотрит в окно, возле которого они сидят; крутит в пальцах салфетку. Себастьян прослеживает взглядом и отвечает, глядя на его руки:  
\- Перегорел. – Он пожимает плечами, странная улыбка растягивает губы, а глаза совсем, совсем не спокойны. – Кто-то не вылезает, мне повезло. Да и было это скорее развлечением, зашедшим дальше, чем надо.  
\- Друзья поддержали?  
\- Друзья вылезали вместе со мной.  
\- И остались друзьями?  
\- Почти все._

_В общем-то, дальше можно и не уточнять: всё в этой фразе, весь тяжело пройденный жизненный этап. Кто-то важный ушёл, кто-то оставил – кто-то, кто может быть причиной всего пережитого, и сегодняшнего состояния тоже. Может, и не совсем друг? Не только друг?  
Крис подаётся вперёд, кладёт руки на столик, сцепляет пальцы в замок. Он сейчас закрыт, закрыт для всего этого дерьма.  
\- Может, и нахер таких друзей, которые «почти»?  
Себастьян смеётся, легко, но нервно, прикрывает глаза, соглашаясь – ему всё ещё, кто бы мог подумать, тяжело.  
\- Нахер.  
\- Ну вот и всё._

_У Криса вибрирует телефон, смс от агента с поправкой в расписание, Крис любит своего агента. У того чёткое понятие личных границ, он – точнее, она – не станет звонить и трындеть в трубку, как полоумная. Просто и ясно даст информацию. Крис улыбается уголками губ, отвечая.  
Себастьян смотрит, не отрываясь, странный сегодня, просто невозможно странный. И Крису уже весь день кажется странным. Душным и тесным. Как перед грозой.  
\- Кто там у тебя? – спрашивает Себастьян, резко, почти зло, и вместе с тем как-то… отчаянно, что ли. Так дети хватаются за ускользающее внимание взрослого. Так подростки рычат уходящим родителям вслед.  
Крис приподнимает бровь.  
\- Да что с тобой сегодня?  
Себастьян машет рукой, подзывая официанта.  
\- Сам не знаю._

_Он заказывает алкогольный коктейль и просит поменять пропорции в пользу алкоголя. Крис допивает кофе и думает уходить, а Себастьян чуть не залпом опрокидывает в себя коктейль и заказывает ещё. Потом ещё. Потом бутылку вина, и ему никто не может отказать, потому что, к сожалению, возраст на его лице – больше совершеннолетия, значительно, а душевный никого не волнует. В нём слишком много его самого сейчас, просто вырывается на поверхность всё, тщательно скрываемое раньше, как цунами хлынуло на берег, и рано или поздно это должно было случиться.  
Не топите ребёнка в вине, думает Крис, наблюдая, как Себастьян пьянеет просто на глазах. Лучше дайте ему леденец._

_Ему как-то горько и неловко – вроде бы никто не буянит, всё спокойно, просто сидит красивый парень и заливается до упора, чтобы сбежать от проблем. Только ему известных и понятных проблем.  
Крис в очередной раз смотрит в окно – на улице начался дождь, люди прячутся под зонтами, те, что без них – бегут, веселясь или ругаясь.  
У Криса нет зонта, он готов бежать прямо сейчас, и напротив него за столиком – бедствие пострашнее дождя._

 _***_

 _В итоге Крис отводит Себастьяна в его номер – дождь и вечер только в спасение, ей-богу: людей почти нет, а те, что есть, не тратят время на секреты знаменитостей.  
Нельзя же бросить приятеля в такой ситуации, в самом деле, со стороны это дружеская услуга, не более. Поддерживать Себастьяна приходится в буквальном смысле: тот с трудом стоит на ногах, а заваливаясь на Криса, отстраняется тут же, будто током бьёт каждый раз.  
Он выпил много, но для взрослого парня, который умеет пить – не слишком-то, не настолько, чтобы в хлам опьянеть. Если только изначально не хотел напиться. Себастьян явно хотел, и он просто в ноль._

_В лифте Себастьян прислоняется к стене и выглядит, без шуток, больным. Крис думает – может, он траванулся, перебрал вконец, может, ему действительно очень хреново? Он дотрагивается до плеча Себастьяна, тот вздрагивает и ведёт плечами, уходя от прикосновения, Крис убирает руку. Он начинает злиться, не пошло бы всё, в самом деле, нахуй?  
Двери лифта открываются, Крис ждёт, пока Себастьян отлипнет от стены, не помогая, просто – ждёт. Тот делает один шаг, другой, вываливается из лифта, Крис выходит следом и едва успевает схватить Себастьяна за воротник.  
Как маленького, как проклятого подростка, который впервые нажрался. Так и держит, уводя от углов, впрочем, ткань уже потихоньку трещит в его кулаке, потому что нет ничего дружеского в такой поддержке. Совсем ничего, и Крис это понимает._

_Себастьян останавливается возле своего номера, хлопает по задним карманам, лезет за ключ-картой, Крис отталкивает его руку и достаёт сам, зло открывает, чуть ли не пинком распахивает дверь. Собирается просто втолкнуть Себастьяна внутрь – пошёл ты нахер, как же ты достал, а, разбирайся сам со своими заёбами – и оставить там, и уйти, и это действительно самый верный выход.  
Но Себастьян не позволяет, он цепко хватает Криса за руку и утягивает за собой, в эту темноту, в которой не хочет быть один. И дверь захлопывается за ними, и Крис бесится, как же он бесится – но не уходит._

_Он стоит в коридоре, чувствуя тепло Себастьяна вплотную к себе – они почти обнимаются. Себастьян дышит глубоко и сонно, от него пахнет парфюмом и алкоголем, и им самим, Крис, чёрт возьми, отлично распознаёт этот запах. Он всегда попадается на него.  
Надо бы запихнуть Себастьяна в ванную, прямиком под холодную воду, промыть его чёртовы мозги, но сил нет двинуться. В этой темноте Крису неуютно и хорошо одновременно, он словно попал в убежище своей мечты – где никому в здравом уме не придёт в голову тебя искать._

_Он сцепляет руки за спиной Себастьяна, сдаваясь. В самом деле, что ещё возможно в дождливый вечер, когда нет зонта, а только вдупель пьяный и явно страдающий парень и ты – и тебе почему-то важно всё, что с ним происходит. Как ни отрицай, куда ни беги – что-то между вами уже есть серьёзнее коротких встреч, что-то общее.  
Это как мешком по голове. Тяжело, непривычно, больно, ты думал, что уже научился подобные удары переносить легко, без травм и потрясений. Ты думал, что тебе такое уже не грозит. А оно вдруг подбирается с совсем другой стороны, врезая так, что искры из глаз летят. Надо бы бороться, надо бы сопротивляться, но больше всего хочется – бежать. И не получается. Стоишь и терпишь, и начинаешь, блять, ловить настоящий кайф от этой боли и вечного тумана перед глазами. Начинаешь впускать его в свою жизнь._

_Кого ты однажды впустил, Крис задумывается, потому что такие раны, такие разломы видны всегда, они не зарастают до конца. Себастьян шевелится в его руках – чтобы опять выпутаться? – нет, прижаться теснее; поднимает голову.  
Крис в темноте различает блеск приоткрытых глаз, а Себастьян находит его губы, пьяно, но честно целует. Сгребает в кулаках ворот крисовой футболки, есть в этом совсем не пьяное отчаяние, и Крис отвечает на поцелуй, ему действительно некуда деться, да и не хочется, в общем-то. Губы у Себастьяна мягкие и влажные, как и всегда, рот – горячий, податливый, жадный обычно, но сейчас Крису кажется, что он целует плавящийся воск, настолько всё мягко, чуть ли не аккуратно. И медленно, до одури, лёгкое соприкосновение языков и смакование вкусов. То ли от них, то ли от всего вместе, но Крис чувствует, что тоже начинает пьянеть._

_Он не особо любит целовать пьяных, мало удовольствия в мешанине горечи, но Себастьян весь тянется к нему сейчас, и Крису бы не пользоваться этим, остаться честным с ними обоими, но. Он ловит момент.  
Зарывается пальцами в волосы, углубляет поцелуй, слушает стоны Себастьяна, такие вымученные, господи, как будто он голодал. По Крису. Как будто этот голод – по Крису – такая же естественная вещь в его жизни, как сон. Как жажда. Как чёрт знает что.  
В этой темноте они оба – невидимки, могут притвориться, что ничего с ними не происходит, что утром они проснутся, как ни в чём не бывало, а однажды найдут каждый ту женщину, с которой жизнь пролетит как счастливое мгновение. Этим обманом они упиваются.  
Правда здесь и сейчас, в том, что Себастьян в поцелуе закрывает глаза; в том, как он хватается беспорядочно за локти Криса, за запястья – то ли чтобы оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть ближе. Правда в том, что им обоим вся эта херня усложняет жизнь, но оба без неё уже не могут._

_Попался, думает Крис, понимает Крис, зная каждую реакцию своего тела на тело Себастьяна.  
\- Хочу тебя, - стонет Себастьян, хватаясь крепче, звучит откровеннее, чем когда-либо, но только что он сейчас может хотеть?  
Тебе бы спать, должен ответить Крис, тебе бы забыть обо всём этом нахрен, а утром проснуться и снова стать собой. Ну или тем, за кого тебе нравится себя выдавать.  
Он помнит имя – Лейтон – он всё-таки сделал это: читал, смотрел, он знает, сколько было у Себастьяна с ней. У него перед глазами те пьяные в ноль взгляды на неё, то резвое падение с обрыва. Уже после первой фотографии было понятно: пропадал, и сам не понимал. Спивался, ширялся, бурная прекрасная молодость с той самой яркой любовью, которая хрень по сути, но в памяти останется как зияющая рана. Особенно если тебя бросили, о, как это прибавляет драмы._

_Надо бы сейчас потянуть за волосы назад, заставить посмотреть в глаза, заставить **увидеть** всё, что в них – в темноте это сложно, но честно. Сказать: ведь ты и без наркоты можешь любить, хочешь любить, чёртов сукин сын, не усложняй. Сломался и едва собрал что-то по частям, а остальное – в чёрный мешок и на самую глубину, чтобы никто не докопался? Я докопаюсь, думает Крис со странным упрямством. Убегаешь в это потерянное чувство от всех других? Я уничтожу его.  
Надо бы, действительно, всё это сейчас сказать – подходящий момент, но Крису самые важные слова даются с трудом, и так было всегда. _

_Он отталкивает Себастьяна, и когда тот стоит посреди коридора, шатаясь, и руками всё ещё цепляется за Криса, в груди ощутимо колет странное чувство: жалость, гнев, сомнение, всё вместе. Потому что Себастьян совсем потерянный от этого, не понимает, что Крис оттолкнул его, только чтобы притянуть потом ещё ближе, сжать до стона, почувствовать собственную силу и силу Себастьяна – поразительную, на самом деле. Почувствовать, как податлив он становится в руках Криса, отдаваясь.  
Увлечь за собой, на ощупь искать в темноте постель. Уронить что-то со столика, споткнуться, выматериться, почувствовать улыбку Себастьяна на своих губах, уже не такую пьяную. Услышать, как дождь за окном усиливается, отсекая что-то важное, смывая вместе с грязью дорог._

_\- Ты же не собираешься на мне спать? – спрашивает, усмехаясь, Крис, шёпот получается горячим, неравнодушным – да и как он может теперь быть равнодушным.  
Крис падает на кровать спиной, Себастьян – сверху, стаскивает свою футболку, Крис, приподнимаясь – свою. И дико горячо сейчас вот так касаться, вплотную, кожей. Потому ли, что Себастьян и впрямь заторможенный, зависает на поцелуях, и Крис может прочувствовать всю температуру его тела, поймать каждое движение, каждую мелкую волну дрожи. Словить от этого кайф.  
Или из-за собственного, невозможного жара. Это нечто большее, чем желание, это азарт охотника, поймавшего на коготь добычу, почуявшего её запах. Подцепив край защиты, нужно сдирать её – и лучше не долго и аккуратно, а резко, в одну секунду._

_Крис пальцами обеих рук зарывается Себастьяну в волосы, вылизывает его рот, чувствует, как опьянение Себастьяна передаётся ему, как инфекция.  
Себастьян стонет, подаётся под прикосновения, Крис расстёгивает его джинсы, свои. Приспускает, гладит стояк под тканью белья, Себастьян дёргается, закрывает глаза, замирая над Крисом на вытянутых руках.  
Крис обнимает его за спину другой рукой, тянет на себя, почти опрокидывая, разводит ноги, сгибает в коленях, чтобы было удобнее. Смотри, я открыт, устраивайся, на сегодня я готов тебя приютить. Только ли на сегодня?_

_Себастьян стонет в поцелуе, сразу начиная тереться об руку, о бёдра Криса, в нём таком есть особая уязвимость. Обычно он даже в сексе старается контролировать себя: знает, как посмотреть, улыбнуться, что сказать. Сейчас всё на чистых эмоциях, на ощущениях, как на наркоте. У обоих так.  
Себастьян опускается на Криса, под давлением его ладони на пояснице, разъезжаются на постели локти – он почти падает сверху, всем весом, наконец его можно почувствовать. Он какое-то время не двигается, просто дышит Крису в плечо, расслабься, думает Крис, расслабься ты уже. Успокойся.  
Но это сложно, когда одна за другой маски выскальзывают из пальцев, и пальцы – не успевают схватить, только пьяно и мелко дрожат. Упускаешь своё актёрство самым позорным образом, больше не держишь лицо. Крис понимает, что об этом эпизоде Себастьяну не напомнишь ни утром, ни когда-либо потом, его вообще стоит похоронить в памяти и забыть. _

_Крис просто лежит, позволяет лежать на себе, целуется, как хочет Себастьян – медленно и долго, дразняще; сильнее спускает джинсы, обеими руками держит Себастьяна за бёдра, как бы говоря: давай сам, я не буду делать это за тебя.  
И тот стонет, стонет, как с цепи сорвался, и трётся лицом о голову и лицо Криса, глаза закрыты, пальцы сжимают плечи; трётся стояком о его бёдра, доводя себя, и большего сейчас почему-то не нужно.  
Крис сжимает его задницу, сильно, направляя, скользит ладонью по влажной спине, останавливается на затылке. Откровенное объятие, откровенная готовность – принимать. Дыхание Себастьяна всё чаще и тяжелее, весь выпитый алкоголь резко ощущается в каждом вздохе, ну и плевать – Крис тянется, сцеловывает, слизывает запахи и вкусы.  
Давай, как мальчишка, как подросток, кончай от меня, не раздевшись до конца. _

_Попробовал сбежать? Оба идиоты, оба натолкнулись на тупик. Ну и хер, значит, будем трахаться в этом тупике, пока не раздолбаем к чертям стены.  
Хочется глубже, сильнее, только себе, оставить все возможные метки, чтобы сразу было понятно. Занят. Недоступен. Чужой.  
Крис чуть приподнимает бёдра, прижимаясь теснее, перед его лицом – шея Себастьяна, длиннющая, блять, шея. Крис кусает её, сильно, в самое чувствительное место – переход к плечу, сползает под Себастьяном чуть ниже, лижет, прикусывая, ключицу, сосок, а Себастьян вскрикивает от всех ощущений сразу.  
И будто просыпается, сжимает пальцы на шее Криса, двигается быстрее и плавнее. С ним наверняка давно такого не бывало, чтобы чуть ли не в одежде, что плевать на всё – так необходима близость.  
Он пропускает руку между их телами, стягивает ниже бельё, чтобы вплотную, кожа к коже, и Крис уже стонет сам, потому что слишком остро, и возможно, не один Себастьян сейчас как подросток._

_Крис всё-таки перехватывает его руку, отводит в сторону, трогает сам, сжимает в ладони яйца, и Себастьян коротко выдыхает в ухо: бля-я-я-ять, так похоже на него. И в то же время – так по-новому.  
\- Давай, - на ухо шепчет Крис. Хватит уже, давно хватит.  
Себастьян зажмуривается, двигается резко в руку Криса, в его бёдра – и кончает, выплёскиваясь Крису на живот, и кусает в шею, метка за метку, и в укусе теряется его стон.  
Крис выдыхает и кончает сам, потому что слишком горячо и охуенно, и Себастьян, мать его, не перестаёт двигаться, так и продолжая сжимать зубы на шее Криса._

_Короткий влажный поцелуй, и Себастьян откатывается в сторону, всё такой же пьяный и размягчённый сексом, ещё более непристойный, чем обычно.  
Приглаживает волосы, прикрывает глаза. И засыпает, прямо так – рядом с Крисом, в его запахе, поперёк кровати, всё не как у людей. Засыпает как младенец.  
Крис накидывает одеяло, не удержавшись, проводит ладонью по изгибу шеи, пальцами трогает следы оставленных укусов. Себастьяна сейчас можно хоть всего обгладить, и есть соблазн, он слишком горячий и открытый, слишком… беззащитный?  
Крису нравится эта мысль. _

_А ещё он смотрит на его лицо – помятое, уставшее, с утра наверняка будет опухшее; на его влажные приоткрытые губы. На всю эту очевидную, пугающую беспомощность: возьми меня, подчини меня сейчас, я однажды сломался и ты видишь мои руины, собери меня, сейчас же, потому что больше я не допущу тебя до них.  
Крис смотрит и думает: плевать на всё, на тёмные стороны и прочую херню, есть что-то другое, есть что-то кроме.  
Крис думает: к чёрту зонты, ему всегда нравилось ходить под дождём. У него не получается отогнать эту мысль._

 _***_

 _Себастьян просыпается тяжело, от одуряющего запаха кофе почти под носом. Он открывает глаза – утренний свет режуще-яркий, и башка болит, раскалывается просто. Кофе в самом деле на столике, обжигающий, не в картонном стаканчике с именем, а в чашке._

_Крис стоит, скрестив руки на груди, Себастьян стонет про себя: что он пялится, что опять случилось? У него получается, видимо, слишком злой ответный взгляд, потому что Крис поднимает обе ладони, как бы извиняясь, и кивает в сторону кофе:  
\- Специально для тебя, свежезаваренный. Почти презент от хозяина отеля. – Глаза Себастьяна расширяются, и Крис ржёт: - Да шучу я. Старбаксовский уже остыл бы, а этот я попросил внизу.  
\- Применил всё своё обаяние? – Себастьян берёт чашку, садясь на постели, стонет, потирая лицо, голова отзывается болью на любое движение.  
\- Почти всё, - отвечает Крис, и думать о том, как он там флиртовал за кофе, не хочется. В груди жжёт.  
\- Что вчера было? – спрашивает Себастьян.  
Что трахались, понятно – ощущение оргазма не спутаешь, от него телу хорошо, от похмелья – хуёво, и контраст просто добивает.  
\- Ты перебрал.  
\- И всё?  
\- И всё.  
Себастьян кивает, ему недостаточно, конечно, этих слов, но он не уверен, что действительно хочет знать. Пускай будет так._

_У Криса вибрирует телефон, раздражающий звук, Себастьян морщится – когда его вообще последний раз так развозило и так мучило похмелье? – Крис, извиняясь, убирает громкость вообще. Отвечает на сообщение, улыбаясь.  
\- Мне пора, очередные изменения в графике.  
Себастьян фыркает, улыбка Криса в телефон всегда бесила, а сейчас – особенно.  
\- Вали._

_Крис упирается руками в кровать, склоняясь к нему, так легко и непринуждённо, Себастьян только что сглотнул кофе, и поцелуй горячий тоже, и не ответить на него не получается. От Себастьяна разит перегаром, он знает, самому неприятно, но Крису, похоже, плевать. Чёрт бы его побрал, а.  
Так партнёры целуются, любовники, супруги, но им – не нужно. Как будто их что-то, в самом деле, связывает. Большее, чем секс.  
Но тем не менее, Себастьян не отстраняется, он вообще чуть не проливает кофе, и провожает Криса взглядом, держась за ноющую голову.  
И кофе в его чашке, успевший слегка остыть, снова горяч._

 

\- Как новые актёры? Познакомились уже? Как Аарон?  
\- От темы уходишь? Как мило.  
Себастьян улыбается, он знает, что Крис распознаёт его улыбку по малейшей интонации голоса.  
\- Мне просто интересно, каков Аарон из себя. На фотографиях он очень… внушителен.  
\- Офигенный парень! Тебе бы понравился. Сильный такой, красавчик. Общительный, весёлый.  
\- Как же его занесло в вашу компашку?  
\- Семья большая, надо содержать. – Крис хмыкает. – А как нас всех сюда занесло? Нет, он правда отличный парень. Даже жаль, что ты с ним не пересечёшься.  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, мы в любом случае нескоро встретимся. Я пробазарю с тобой всё бабло и объявлю себя банкротом.  
\- Я же говорил. Я заплачу.  
\- Будешь содержать меня, как – Себастьян подчёркнуто выделяет: - свою суку?  
\- Если хорошо попросишь.  
\- Наглеешь, Эванс.  
\- Тебе нравится, когда я такой.

***

_Очередной сеанс проходит в тишине и спокойствии, без музыки – упаси боже, Крису и так хорошо. Он делится мыслями, которых вдруг стало слишком много, он с радостью, действительно, ими делится. И чувствует облегчение от того, что они уходят, перетекают в другой сосуд. И к нему возвращаются уже иными… обогащёнными, быть может?_

_Они говорят о зависти и ревности, о чувстве собственничества. Психотерапевт рассказывает о том, что стремление оставить символ на том, что считаешь своим – это история, это эволюция, это момент разделения личностей из коллективного в индивидуальное, из целого в частное. Когда мышление всей общины уже не превосходит по силе и важности мысль одного её члена.  
Кто-то считает, говорит он, что таким способом, оставляя метки, мы стараемся снова воссоединиться, стать чем-то цельным. Что это возвращение к истокам. Я думаю, что всё проще. Мужчина владеет, всегда, он добывает, он оберегает. Почему он должен делиться с кем-либо тем, чего сам достиг?_

_Но также, продолжает он, это и те самые отголоски самостоятельности: это желание мыслить отдельно, по-своему, обладать своей долей вне общего котла, общей собственности, это в чём-то дикое, но верное для самосохранения желание урвать свой кусок и уйти с ним в дальний угол пещеры.  
Он говорит медленно, обстоятельно, иногда мудрёно, но Крис понимает.  
У них давно наладилась та связь между пациентом и врачом, когда улавливаешь сказанное на других уровнях._

_\- Зависть – это чувство, которое проистекает из собственной неполноценности, из субъективной и неправильной оценки себя. Ревность – чувство, возникающее, когда твоей цельности что-то угрожает извне. Цельность условна, как вы понимаете, и её можно обозначить по-разному. Что вы испытываете, Крис?  
Крис одними губами отвечает спустя время, он произносит: гнев, и они оба молчат, и оба осознают, что это правильно._

_Затем Крис делится: я уходил от женщин, которых называл своими, но никогда не хотел их такими делать. Они словно сами изрисовывали себя метками, которые мог бы оставить я, и доктор кивает в такт его словам, будто соглашаясь не только как врач, но и как мужчина.  
В этом деле важно только собственное желание, говорит он, потому что в праве выбора символов и их применения кроется наша свобода. Да, нас могут лишить взаимности или вовсе её не проявить, но чувство собственности должно оставаться личным, интимным и основанным только на глубоко личном выборе._

_\- Он втирает мне какую-то муть про первобытность, я даже не слушаю, - врёт Крис позднее в разговоре со Скоттом. – Возможно, скоро мне надоест платить ему такие деньги.  
\- Он хороший врач. Он же вытянул тебя, помнишь.  
Крис помнит слишком хорошо. Он меняет тему. Они заканчивают разговор на позитиве, как всегда. _

_А у Криса перед глазами вдруг возникает эпизод со съёмок, который намертво врезался в память:  
\- Думаешь, у них что-то было с Чёрной Вдовой? – спрашивает Крис.  
Скарлетт кивает в сторону Себастьяна, который уже вовсю в образе Зимнего Солдата.  
\- С ним? – Она фыркает, а может, Крису кажется. – Нет.  
Это звучит однозначно, как решённый вопрос, и уточнять причину не хочется._

 _***_

 _\- Кому ты там всё пишешь? – спрашивает Марго, наваливаясь сзади на плечо. Себастьян улыбается и целует её в щёку.  
\- Понятно, ответа не будет. Как будто мы когда-то не узнавали в итоге.  
\- Ну вот когда-нибудь и узнаете. В итоге.  
\- Засранец! Какая она?  
\- Она-а-а… Она-а-а… Она… - Себастьян изображает задумчивость, и Марго пихает его в плечо, оба смеются.  
\- Придурок! Я украду твой телефон, клянусь.  
\- У меня есть второй._

_Себастьян цепляется слухом за знакомое имя, звучащее из чьих-то уст – «…Эванс…», обрываясь на полуслове, реагирует раньше, чем успевает осознать – поворачивает голову в ту сторону, откуда услышал. Марго чем-то увлечена, с кем-то смеётся, и внезапную смену настроения не улавливает.  
\- Господи, - говорит Себастьян. – Я уже подумал, что работа следует за мной, как тень.  
\- Расслабься, - отзывается Марго. – Ты, по-моему, сам её везде уже ищешь.  
Но имя снова звучит, и Себастьян прислушивается: компания девушек обсуждает между собой, каким «охренительно красивым был Крис Эванс на недавнем мероприятии», «как тесно он обжимался с какой-то блондинкой», «как хотелось бы оказаться на месте этой блондинки», «о да, в этих-то сильных руках!».  
Ощущение от их слов вполне чёткое: что-то личное, произнесённое чужими устами, будто вывернули наизнанку._

_Себастьян делает глоток прохладного, ледяного пива, и это производит какой-то странный эффект: пиво будто бы шипит внутри, делается почти больно в груди. Так случается, если есть контраст, если холодное бьёт в горячее с размаху.  
Марго тараторит что-то про Уилла, там звучит «мудак», «люблю», «ненавижу» - ну, всё как обычно.  
\- Ты что? – спрашивает она. – Куда смотришь?  
Себастьян вздрагивает, будто выныривает из комнаты, наполненной горячим паром.  
\- Никуда, милая, - он улыбается через силу, давно с ним такого не было рядом с кем-то из своих. – Просто задумался.  
\- Много думаешь. – Марго треплет его по волосам, и ему, внезапно для самого себя, хочется оторвать ей руку. – Разгрузи мозги.  
Может, и правда стоит?_

 _***_

 _Они собираются посидеть все вместе, последний раз перед отпуском, почти полным актёрским составом, кроме, разумеется, самых маститых.  
Крис ржёт с Фрэнком, Себастьян с Энтони, Скарлетт с Коби, Сэмюэл вообще отжигает со всеми, тост, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё. Кто-то озвучивает: только не хватает хорошей дозы, все бурно и дружно начинают выяснять, как давно не употребляют наркотики. Наружу всплывает много интересного._

_С Фрэнком круто, он охуенный мужик, который для своих пятидесяти просто шикарен. И потом наверняка будет выглядеть так же. Крис вызнаёт его секреты, Фрэнк ржёт: тебе, что, они правда нужны? Своими делись лучше.  
Себастьян общается с Маки, постоянно смеясь, Крис следит за ним краем глаза. До него долетают обрывки фраз и отдельные слова, и, судя по всему, разговаривают эти двое чуть ли не обо всём на свете.  
Крис чувствует слабый укол в области груди. Он думает: сердце? Наверняка оно.  
Надо вести здоровый образ жизни, в конце концов; Крис смотрит на Себастьяна, тот ловит взгляд, и Крис думает: да, надо._

_Он отворачивается к Фрэнку, они переговариваются и пьют, а потом Крис снова слышит голос Энтони и его смех, особо громкий.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Да мы тут про третий фильм заговорили. – Энтони хмыкает и отпивает из стакана. – Что нас там ждёт, все дела. Себастьян за шашни с Чёрной Вдовой, конечно. А я думаю, что шашни у него если и будут, то не с ней. И вообще, - он говорит уже Себастьяну, но тот не выглядит весёлым, - оставь хоть одну красотку мне.  
\- Маки, ты идиот, - отзывается Себастьян.  
\- Ну конечно, да. Но бля! Да я тебя уверяю, нас в третьем фильме ждёт сплошной гомоэротизм. Точнее, вас, ребята.  
У Себастьяна заостряются скулы, он нервно теребит в руках зажигалку, и Крис думает: вот ведь блять. Но улыбается спокойно._

_\- Да с чего ты взял?  
\- Во-первых, это сейчас модно, посмотри любой фильм или сериал, открой любую книгу. А во-вторых, ну как же. Такая тема. Поиски старого друга, который уже вроде как не друг, а когда снова будет друг – наверняка начнёт ревновать к новому миру, ему-то в этом времени особо нечего делать.  
Маки всегда слишком много жестикулирует, чтобы донести свою мысль, но сейчас это и не нужно.  
\- Короче, вся эта хрень. В общем, в третьем фильме у нас будет что-то вроде «Горбатой горы». Или «Харви Милка». Или…  
\- Ты за столом не мог какую-нибудь другую тему поднять? – Крис перебивает, видя, что губы у Себастьяна сжались в тонкую полоску._

_\- Ну пиздец теперь, мы же тут все повязаны одной нитью! Я бы тоже переживал, если бы мой лучший друг, с которым я знаком почти сто лет, вдруг превратился в эдакую политическую проститутку.  
\- Отличная терминология. Охуительная просто.  
\- Ну прости, Крис, не принимай близко к сердцу. И вообще заканчивай так материться, тут дамы, вообще-то. – В этот момент Скарлетт говорит «пиздец», отвлечённо, в совсем другом разговоре, и Маки лыбится. – Ну, или не тут._

_Крис не выдерживает, смеётся всё-таки, Себастьян смеётся тоже и успокаивается ещё не скоро, и Крис не спрашивает. Лучше такие моменты оставлять без разбирательств, а то в сумасшествии можно надолго задержаться.  
Себастьян ест мясо в тот вечер, много мяса, специально – он знает, как Крис реагирует на этот вкус с его губ. По-звериному голодно и зло, запрет в запрете, нахуй всё. _

_Они разъезжаются все постепенно, Крис ждёт, пока за столом не останутся только совершенно пьяные – и, прощаясь, уходит тоже, оставляя их на попечении друг друга. После таких вечеров спустя время гремят ссоры, свадьбы, звучит тихая семейная музыка или звон разбитых вдребезги жизней.  
Себастьян, уехавший на такси полчаса назад, смс-кой скидывает ему адрес клуба. Крис тоже вызывает такси._

 _***_

 _Громкая музыка, идеально громкая, место в самом тёмном углу, куда обычно мало кто доходит – никому нет дела.  
Крис сидит, как всегда – развалившись всеми своими габаритами, и тесно, максимально близко к Себастьяну. Себастьян пробовал двигаться – бесполезно. Он сам сидит не скованно, совсем нет, даже развязно вполне, так подростки любят: одна нога на другой, на колене, он постоянно дёргает ей, а в руках телефон – Криса и это не смущает.  
Крис, как обычно, сначала трогает, хотя нет – трогал он раньше, сейчас лапает; потом начинает лезть. Себастьян не реагирует, но и не отодвигается: если игнорировать достаточно долго, Крис может отстать.  
Но видимо, сегодня не тот случай._

_Отвлечься всё же приходится, но краем глаза Себастьян ещё в телефоне – он знает, что Криса это бесит. Впрочем тот, мать его, упёртый – и Себастьян всё-таки закрывает глаза, отвечая на поцелуй. Легко, спокойно. Иногда это действует.  
\- С кем ты там? От кого всё оторваться не можешь? – спрашивает Крис, и Себастьян хмыкает.  
Но от него явно ждут ответа. Себастьян приподнимает брови.  
\- Не много ли ты хочешь?  
\- Не много. – Крис не отодвигается ни на миллиметр, чёрт бы его побрал.  
\- Я же не спрашиваю, с кем ты обжимаешься на своих вечеринках.  
\- А зря.  
\- Охуел?  
\- Да.  
Крис протягивает руку, явно намереваясь вырвать у Себастьяна телефон, тот едва успевает увернуться, и рука Криса хватает воздух. Себастьян упирается кулаком ему в грудь, уворачивается от поцелуя.  
\- Эй. Я с тобой говорю. Ты что, охуел?  
Крис кладёт ладонь на его ногу, даже сквозь ткань Себастьян ощущает, какой он горячий.  
\- Я тебе уже ответил. И ведь могу отнять._

_Это не звучит как прикол или баловство, все интонации голоса Криса Себастьян распознаёт как-то слишком чутко. Он мог бы пойти дальше, ему интересно – провокации всегда кончаются фейерверком, даже если он у тебя под глазом, но во взгляде Криса мелькает что-то, и Себастьян говорит:  
\- То есть, тебе мало того, что ты развалился тут блять как король, что ты всегда так разваливаешься, занимая собой всё пространство, не оставляя мне места? Ты и с жизнью моей хочешь так сделать?  
\- А что. Мой психотерапевт говорит, что для меня это идеальная модель отношений.  
Себастьян фыркает.  
\- Твоему психотерапевту нужен свой психотерапевт.  
\- У него есть. Я спрашивал.  
\- Как у Ганнибала Лектера?  
\- Я не смотрю этот гейский сериал.  
\- А я и не про сериал, идиот, книги читай хоть иногда.  
\- Что такое книга? Расскажи.  
Себастьян закатывает глаза. Крис притягивает его к себе за шею, и они целуются снова._

_\- Так кто там у тебя? – в губы спрашивает Крис между поцелуями.  
\- Марго, - сквозь зубы отвечает Себастьян, не отодвигаясь, впрочем. – Доволен?  
\- Вполне. – Крис сразу отстраняется, будто теряет интерес, Себастьян шипит и дёргает его за футболку обратно.  
Телефон падает куда-то между сиденьем и спинкой, вибрация звучит глухо и неубедительно, будто её враз поставили на место. Не оторваться, сейчас – не оторваться, у Себастьяна самого нет желания это делать, медленные, горячие поцелуи, сначала мягкие, затем всё более напористые и сексуальные, прелюдия, которая сама по себе наркотик._

_В какой-то момент к их столику подходит официант, Себастьян приоткрывает глаза, не отрываясь – Крис и вовсе не обращает внимания – чтобы посмотреть, нет ли у него в руках камеры или чего-то подобного.  
Но, к счастью – клубы, в которые они с Крисом ходят вместе, приезжая на отдельных такси; клубы, на которые Себастьян был вынужден променять свои бывшие и любимые, причисляются к категории элитных, и персонал здесь осведомлён о том, в каких случаях стоит крепко держать язык за зубами. Персоналу здесь, кажется, только за это и платят.  
Официант тихо собирает пустые стаканы и бутылки с их стола и уходит, Себастьян снова закрывает глаза. _

_Поцелуи всё жёстче, Крис всё откровеннее, не отвечать невозможно, Себастьяну сносит крышу, Крис забирается своей горяченной рукой под рубашку, а потом вообще расстёгивает её и распахивает, прижимаясь к голому телу, почти опрокидывает уже на спину, и Себастьян всё-таки тормозит его.  
\- Если мы сейчас не трахнемся, я не знаю что сделаю, - говорит Крис, и его голос звучит твёрдо. У Себастьяна, в принципе, схожие мысли.  
\- Прямо здесь? Нет, спасибо, я не хочу. Есть приватные комнаты, если на то пошло.  
Крис отстраняется и будто бы задумчиво ведёт пальцем по его голому животу.  
\- Насколько приватные? _

_Без тепла Криса телу прохладно, Себастьян злится сам на себя и на него. Прикосновений хочется просто до безумия, и Себастьян скорее на автомате подаётся вперёд, ближе.  
\- Приватнее стены в туалете и раковины. И этого столика.  
Крис смотрит в одну точку, он чувствует, не может, блять, не чувствовать, насколько желанен, как горит из-за него; оглаживает ладонями живот Себастьяна, бока, грудь, растирая затвердевшие от холода соски, шею, всё как бы между прочим. - И сколько людей там трахалось?  
Себастьян едва находит силы пожать плечами. В общем-то, его уже можно брать прямо здесь.  
\- Мы точно не будем последними. В туалете тебя это не особо волновало.  
\- В туалете не было гребаного выжигающего глаза света. А тут он наверняка есть, так?  
\- Ага. – Себастьян не выдерживает, уже сам обнимает, прижимаясь, целует в шею, откровенно, долго, присасываясь. Крис гладит его по волосам – хороший кот. _

_Себастьян мотает головой, сбрасывая его руку, и больно кусает, до синяка. Крис смеётся.  
\- Нахуй.  
\- Ну тогда извини. Я не виноват, что ты не можешь себя сдержать.  
\- Именно ты в этом и виноват.  
\- Пошли в ебаный туалет. – Себастьян целует под ухом, Крис усмехается, наклоняя голову.  
\- Для того, что я хочу сделать, нужно пространство.  
\- Блять. – Себастьян хватает его обеими руками за футболку и грубо встряхивает. – Тогда придумай что-нибудь, козёл.  
\- Я вызываю такси прямо сейчас, ты допиваешь свой коктейль и мы немедленно уходим. И вместе садимся в это ебучее такси.  
Желания спорить нет._

_Себастьян дрожащими пальцами застёгивает рубашку, хотя мог бы ничего и не делать, по его лицу всё и без того очевидно.  
Крис встаёт, у него-то с внешним видом всё в порядке, крутит телефон, ждёт. Когда Себастьян поднимается с дивана, Крис небрежно бросает через плечо:  
\- Телефон не забудь. Он не сдох у тебя там ещё от звонков?  
Матерясь, Себастьян достаёт мобильник, который и правда всё это время гудел и страдал, но никто не обращал на него внимания. Себастьян бросает мимолётный взгляд на дисплей и выключает звук._

 _***_

 _Крису нравится, как течёт по телу Себастьяна вода, он и сам сейчас вода: его пальцы, язык, скользят, трогают, оставляют следы.  
Они оба в душе, в воде и поцелуи мокрые, бесстыжие, возбуждающие ещё сильнее, откровенные; будто не о чем беспокоиться вообще – смоется всё равно. И от того ещё круче, ещё сильнее бьёт по нервам, что можно – всё._

_Крис опускается на колени, Себастьян под его языком горячий. Вкусный, правильным, нужным вкусом. Уже привычным, почти как свой.  
За прошедшее время они друг у друга многому научились, и Крису удивительно и охуенно от того, как правильно могут детали совпасть.  
Он знает многое про Себастьяна: что тому нравится сильно, быстро, грубо; ему нравится получать, отдавая, и отдавать получая; от долгих прелюдий он выходит из себя; в процессе его заводит то, о чём они оба и не думали раньше, и не пробовали ни с кем, если совсем начистоту. А друг с другом – самое то. То, что надо. _

_Себастьян многое знает про Криса, непозволительна для обоих такая откровенность, она опасна, она горит. Но всегда можно подбавить огня.  
У Себастьяна на Криса встаёт всегда крепко и практически сразу, с первых прикосновений, это лучший комплимент. У Криса то же самое – и это лучшая взаимность._

_Крис специально злит – вылизывает у пупка, над пахом, прикусывая бедренные косточки, член упирается в подбородок, и Себастьян несколько раз трётся, упрашивая, эти моменты самые крышесносные – но не перегибает палку, он понимает, где предел. В пределах они, в общем и целом, тоже совпали.  
Крис облизывается, будто оголодал, у него сердце колотится, всегда – перед тем, как снова ощутится этот вкус, как он заполнит рот своей тяжестью, обожжёт губы, мгновенно краснеющие, воспалённые. _

_Крис гладит ноги Себастьяна от колен, медленно, тот чуть сползает по стене – сил нет ждать. Крис кладёт ладони на внутренние стороны бёдер.  
Себастьян, весь, сейчас – перед ним, между двух ладоней, как в плену. Для Криса это до смешного личное, вот так его трогать, у него всё равно что мир трескается в пальцах. Все ощущения сейчас в его руках, наверное, так себя чувствует музыкант, играя на своём инструменте. Проще простого.  
Крис не убирает руки – это жест силы в том числе, он сдерживает, он диктует правила – и кончиком языка проводит по всей длине члена, вокруг головки, легко, сначала – легко.  
Себастьян с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы; он мог бы сказать сейчас: Крис, ты же не педик, по крайней мере, не всю жизнь, сколько у тебя было экспериментов, так, парочка, почему ты так мастерски сосёшь? – мог бы прозвучать вопрос, и Крис бы ответил: потому что ты._

_Он приоткрывает губы, головка ложится на нижнюю губу, и Крис двигается едва ощутимо, позволяя ей неглубоко скользнуть в рот. От этого простого движения на головке выступает капля смазки, Крис чувствует, как жар растекается по его позвоночнику, вверх к плечам, в низ живота. Он смотрит на Себастьяна, но тот стоит запрокинув голову, и эту бесконечную линию шеи так хочется огладить, вылизать, сжать.  
Крис смыкает губы вокруг головки, кончиком языка растирая смазку, Себастьян, без шуток, шипит, он умеет, ещё как. Крис заводит руки ему за спину, обнимая, притягивая ближе, Себастьян перехватывает его запястья и держится. Ему надо держаться, о да, ещё как надо. Пока и не представляет – насколько._

_Крису сейчас требуется гораздо меньше времени, чем раньше, чтобы взять в рот целиком. Это и раньше не было неприятно, но практика вообще творила чудеса. Крису, справедливости ради, изначально показалось странным, что, будучи не самым искусным мастером минета, он так охотно и усердно сосал, пока весь член не оказывался у него во рту, и ему это было важно, нужно. Если брать Себастьяна, то целиком, в любом случае. Были моменты напряга, но Крис расслаблялся силой, - о, расслабляться через «не могу» он отлично научился благодаря своему психотерапевту – и результат стоил того. И было ощущение, что да – сделаны друг под друга. То, что нужно. Идеально._

_Сейчас Крис вбирает полностью двумя сильными, заглатывающими движениями, Себастьяну от этого просто сносит башку. Он так сжимает запястья Криса, что кожей чувствуется каждая металлическая неровность его колец.  
Сейчас – именно такой вкус, его вкус, самый яркий, сочный, который послевкусием долго держится на языке, Крис смакует его. Но этого мало, всегда хочется дальше, всегда хочется ещё.  
Он высвобождает одну руку и обхватывает у своего рта, медленно выпуская член в кулак, снова проводит языком по всей длине, целует во внутреннюю сторону бедра словно бы невзначай, такая трогательная в этих обстоятельствах ласка._

_И закрывает глаза. И действует по ощущениям.  
Себастьян отпускает запястье и хватает за волосы. Крис гладит ладонью между ног, там же, где так старательно работает его рот, облизывает свои пальцы – и ведёт дальше, глубже, разводя ягодицы, мягко водит по кругу.  
Себастьян сейчас теряется в кайфе, и Крис пользуется, всегда пользуется, входит одним пальцем, не прекращая сосать, Себастьян протяжно стонет, насаживаясь. Крис почти сразу входит вторым и начинает двигаться в одном ритме. Себастьян горячий и тесный внутри, он всегда такой для Криса, после перерыва, после того, как они долго не виделись. Это, пожалуй, самое откровенное признание._

_Он уже дышит стонами, и снова хватает Криса за руку, направляя, пытаясь контролировать хоть как-то, и Крис понимает, в общем-то, в таких ощущениях иногда держишься даже за край, лишь бы за что-то. Самоконтроль.  
Он улыбнулся бы, не будь занят рот, а вместо этого только двигает пальцами внутри быстрее, чувствуя каждую волну, проходящую по телу Себастьяна.  
Его стоны становятся всё громче, всё откровеннее, у Криса волосы на затылке дыбом встают от них. Его тело так и льнёт к Крису, в его рот, на его пальцы, сжать до боли, притянуть к себе вплотную.  
Между наслаждением погружаться в наслаждение, это мука, на самом-то деле, когда тебе так хорошо, что просто уже больно. Себастьяну хорошо. Себастьяну больно, как хорошо. Охуенно больно. _

_Себастьян ставит ногу Крису на колено, раскрываясь ещё сильнее, разводя бёдра. Это просто… так, что нет никаких границ. Он говорит: бери меня. Он говорит: я твой.  
Крис берёт, ему не нужно повторять дважды. Подтягивает ближе свободной рукой, Себастьян опирается коленом на его плечо, затем ставит на него ногу, максимально открыто, близко, хорошо.  
Крис дёргает его ещё ближе – так, чтобы нога скользнула ему за спину. Себастьян охает, чуть не падая, но Крис крепко держит его, обнимая за бёдра, и Себастьян обеими руками вцепляется в его руку. Отдаваясь целиком._

_У Криса затекли колени, собственный хуй стоит колом, прижимаясь к животу. Крис приподнимается на коленях, почти вплотную, его член касается ноги Себастьяна, и только от прикосновения – искры перед глазами.  
Себастьян убирает ногу с плеча Криса, обхватывает за спину, и Крис трётся об него в ритме движений руки. Себастьян опирается спиной о стену, запускает пальцы в волосы Криса, и Крис позволяет, немного жёсткости, самое то. Но Себастьян впивается крепко, тянет на себя, насаживается уже сам, трахая себя пальцами и ртом Криса, и Крис позволяет._

_Он знает, что Себастьян может кончить только от пальцев внутри, для этого сейчас достаточно добавить третий, двигать быстрее и жёстче, и просто смотреть, даже не трогая член. Но Крис не хочет сейчас такой лёгкости, ему нравится держать Себастьяна на грани, это садизм отчасти, но он так необходим.  
Когда одного взгляда на лицо достаточно – никакие слова не нужны, и язык тела красноречивее всего остального. Когда грудь Себастьяна вздымается тяжело и часто, просто дугой выгибается тело, губы мокрые и красные от частых укусов, и он – всегда сдержанный, всегда со счётчиком в голове – вообще никак не может себя контролировать._

_Они стонут оба, Крис горлом, Себастьян в голос. Он то ли хочет оттолкнуть руку Криса, то ли требовать ещё, сильнее, глубже, больше, но его буквально колотит, и он только царапает по плечу Криса кольцом и вцепляется ему в волосы уже двумя руками. И дрожит всем телом, это действительно неконтролируемая дрожь.  
Его движения уже откровенно грубые, он трахает Криса в рот, не сдерживаясь, но нужный ритм найден, Крис расслаблен полностью, и от такой, абсолютной, свободы ему только приятнее. Он закрывает глаза, так, отсасывая ему, всегда делает Себастьян, и Крис знает, что это почти как отдельный оргазм: понимать, что другому охуенно потому, что охуенно тебе._

_От этих эмоций просто выносит, Крис, не выдерживая, обхватывает свой член, грубо двигает рукой несколько раз, и этого достаточно, чтобы охуенно сильно кончить, пока Себастьян с долгим стоном изливается ему в рот. Собственная разрядка как бледная тень по сравнению с тем, что перед глазами.  
Крис чуть разводит пальцы внутри в стороны, и Себастьян почти кричит, Крис знает: жмурится, закусывает губу, пытаясь себя сдержать.  
Крис медленно вытаскивает один палец, сгибая, затем второй, прижимает оба к пульсирующему отверстию, с силой гладит, успокаивая, выпускает член изо рта, целуя во внутреннюю сторону бедра – опять, его место.  
И ещё несколько таких поцелуев – совсем рядом с членом, но не касаясь его – мягких поцелуев, завершающих, своих. Себастьян стонет что-то похожее на: господи. Крис.  
И тяжело, обессиленно съезжает по стене спиной, опускаясь перед Крисом, на его лицо лучше не смотреть, он совершенно никакущий._

_И тем не менее тянется, чтобы отдать то, что получил. Но Крис перехватывает его за руку.  
\- Не надо, я уже всё.  
\- Когда?  
\- Тогда же, когда и ты.  
Непонятно, в состоянии ли Себастьян сейчас что-то осознать, он просто кивает и прислоняется затылком к стене.  
Крис не может удержаться даже теперь, он тянется поцеловать в шею, но Себастьян останавливает его, упираясь ладонью в грудь.  
\- Пять минут. Пожалуйста. Не надо.  
Крис понимает, в этом нет ничего обидного, а вот личного – выше головы.  
Себастьян всё же разводит ноги, скрещивая их у Криса за спиной, по крайней мере, это похоже на отдых после секса двоих людей, которые что-то чувствуют друг к другу. Очень похоже._

_Себастьян отдыхает с закрытыми глазами, Крис смотрит, жадно, запоминая, ему никогда не насмотреться.  
Пять минут или не пять, но он уже гладит Себастьяна по волосам, по шее, проводит пальцем по воспалённым губам, и Себастьян ничего не делает против. А когда Крис притягивает его голову и легко целует – кто бы мог подумать – в нос, смеётся. Устало, но искренне.  
\- Сентиментальный ты пиздец, Эванс.  
Разве так ведут себя после охуенной ебли? – читается между строк, и Крис отвечает прикосновениями: да, так. Себастьян смеётся опять и говорит:  
\- Ты просто. Пиздец._

_Себастьян поворачивает голову, касаясь ладони Криса губами, берёт её в свои ладони и целует медленно и мягко. Он уже не в первый раз так делает, Крис знает, это намёк, это уже и не просьба, а требование, Себастьян просил раньше – не словами, действиями – и сейчас в открытую хочет. Большего. Но это уже в следующий раз.  
Он приходит в себя, насколько это возможно, и, всё ещё удерживая ладонь Криса в своих, тянется поцеловать. Получается как-то слишком трогательно.  
Свой вкус с губ Криса он может сцеловывать бесконечно долго, не потому, что такой охуенный нарцисс – нарцисс, конечно, но в меру – а потому, что ему слаще губы Криса, которые только что его пробовали. Это, наверное, какая-то разновидность извращения, Крис не уверен.  
Впрочем, этим словом можно в принципе назвать всё, что между ними происходит._

 _***_

 _Крис уезжает на фотосессию на день или два, точно не уверен, как пойдёт. Себастьян в его отсутствие предельно ленив и как-то удивительно растерян.  
Крис не бросает, конечно же – присылает Себастьяну фотографию, сделанную накануне: его спящего, и это очень личное фото. Себастьян и не предполагал, что со стороны это смотрится так ужасно, ему хочется одновременно выкинуть телефон и как следует проржаться. И извиниться перед всеми людьми, что спали с ним в одной постели до утра и просыпались раньше. Ему определённо стоит извиниться перед Крисом.  
Но сообщение к фотографии, хоть это всего лишь буквы на белом фоне, наполнено теми самыми, грудными интонациями Криса, которые звучат, обволакивая, как тёплая карамель, когда он возбуждён. Всегда, когда он с Себастьяном.  
«Ты просто. Пиздец».  
Себастьян улыбается и долго смотрит в окно._

 

Себастьян фыркает, этот уверенный тон Криса в последнее время стал совершенно невыносим.  
\- Не льсти себе.  
И Крис отзывается, сразу, он потрясающе балансирует между весёлым парнем Крисом и парнем Крисом, который только для Себастьяна. Сама мысль странная, слишком острая, Себастьян ведёт плечами, сгоняя ощущение холодка, пробегающего по спине. Волнующая мысль, интимная, не надо было допускать её.  
А Крис продолжает, как ни в чём не бывало – он, похоже, уже во всём для себя определился, да не похоже, определился ведь. Что ты тормозишь, говорит каждый его звонок, его нетерпеливый голос, и сейчас, опять:  
\- Что ты тормозишь? Я не буду забрасывать цветами твой номер в отеле, обещаю. Приезжай пораньше. – Это уже звучит как просьба.

\- О, так у меня планируется отдельный номер?  
\- Что, я сказал «отдельный»? Имел в виду двухместный.  
\- Тогда нет.  
\- Очень большой двухместный.  
\- Нет.  
\- С возможностью уединения.  
\- Я подумаю.  
\- И я оплачу тебе спа. Подарочная акция действительна только в течение двух дней.  
Себастьян смеётся, не выдерживает, ему удивительно легко сейчас.  
\- Я подумаю.  
\- …шоколадные обёртывания, или тебе больше грязевые нравятся? Тайский массаж. Массаж, когда по тебе ходят миниатюрные женщины – но знаешь, они так ходят, мало не покажется. Много фруктов и овощей, устроим фотосессию для Саладино, чтобы не переживал за твой рацион. Я могу побыть в роли тарелки.  
\- Заткнись, а. – Себастьян уже в открытую ржёт. – Ты проговоришь все мои деньги.  
\- Отлично, значит, мы пришли к компромиссу?  
\- Я подумаю.  
\- Ну я жду тебя. Что мне ещё сделать? – И снова эта перемена в голосе Криса чересчур личная. Она очевидна для того, с кем он хочет разделять интимность.  
Она очевидна для Себастьяна.

***

_Воспоминания – всегда такая странная штука, ты вроде узнаёшь в них всё, цепляешь, а вроде и нет. По прошествии времени к ним возвращаться всё труднее, да и само время ускользает легче; уже не взять последний вторник прошлого месяца, понедельник прошлой недели – и не отнести к своей жизни, не осознать, что дни прожиты.  
Потому что всё уже случилось, было – не было, не докажешь. Проще думать, что не было, просто дальше идти. Так легче воспринимать то, что сейчас у Криса происходит. _

_Но вот только всё, что связано с Себастьяном, не получается запихнуть во временные рамки и растерять там, это самое всё перетекает изо дня в день, из недели в неделю, тянется и тянется, и Крису действительно не по себе порой.  
Потому что он помнит всё.  
И прекрасно понимает – да, это с ним сейчас творится, с ними, точнее; да, последний вторник прошлого месяца и понедельник прошлой недели – их дни, проведённые вместе. Среди множества других, по мелочам легко воскрешённых в памяти._

_Плановый сеанс, один из последних – через несколько недель начинаются съёмки, и курс терапии как раз должен завершиться ближе к ним. Должен бы завершиться успехом.  
Крис пока не особо чувствует его, только что-то смутное и непонятное, но, по крайней мере, ему уже значительно легче.  
Психотерапевт тоже отмечает это: вы стали спокойнее, Крис, он говорит об этом сдержанно, словно понимая – не его заслуга. Крис улыбается в ответ – искренне, но больше вежливо, чем благодарно, хотя благодарность в этой улыбке тоже есть.  
Ему необходимо, даже отстранённо и завуалированно, делиться с кем-то. _

_Они с Себастьяном разговаривают, конечно, но тему друг друга не затрагивают – да и зачем? Взрослые же люди. Один взрослый напивается вдребезги, когда осознаёт приближение нового чувства; второй несётся на приём к психотерапевту с ворохом откровений, каждое из которых тщательно прячет перед дверью кабинета. Это тайна, которая негласно друг другу доверена – их общая, личная._

_Они говорят сегодня о личных границах, не в первый раз, возвращаются довольно часто к этому вопросу.  
Потому, объясняет доктор, что они меняются в первую очередь, когда меняется что-то в жизни. Ведь в вашей поменялось, замечает он, умнейший мужик, да, и Крис рядом с ним чувствует себя и ребёнком, скрывающим глупые и слишком простые, на самом-то деле, секреты; но в то же время совсем иначе ощущает себя – взрослым мужчиной, который чётко очерчивает свои границы.  
Поменялось, с кивком отвечает он, снова не вдаваясь в подробности. Хотя уверенность, которая звучит в этой фразе, для него тоже пока непривычна._

_\- Границы стали шире или уже? Яснее или прозрачнее?  
Крис задумывается, он будто на одном из интервью, и нужно тщательно подбирать слова; не сразу он вспоминает, что на сеансах важнее честность.  
\- Всё вместе, знаете, но я воспринимаю и ощущаю их чётче, чем когда-либо.  
\- Распутался какой-то клубок?  
\- О да.  
\- Вам стало проще приближать к себе людей?  
\- Скорее проще держать их дальше. Я так и не нашёл необходимости, - Крис разводит руками, - кого-то к себе приближать.  
Лжец.  
Он просто не говорит о том, что поворачиваясь к кому-то лицом, открываясь ему полностью, от других ты закрываешься осознанно.  
Доктор кивает, принимая и это, он не с ребёнком имеет дело, а со взрослым человеком, который всё же сам решает, что ему нужно._

_Он даже увлекается воспоминаниями о паре случаев из своей практики, он говорит: мы так долго и подробно разговаривали о детстве этих пациентов, что клянусь, у меня перед глазами сложилась вся история их взросления и жизни.  
Такое бывает редко, чтобы все винтики слаженно встали в механизм, а механизм заработал, и стало бы понятно, в каком направлении его совершенствовать, где – подтянуть. Такое бывает, когда пациент хочет, чтобы механизм работал слаженно. Крис улавливает интонацию._

_Сколько всего уже они обсудили, на самом деле – с каких только сторон ни попытались подойти к лабиринтам в голове Криса, каких только крыс ни запускали туда на пробу, и всё ради финальной точки.  
В ней ты сидишь, умиротворённый и довольный собой, и думаешь о парне, младше тебя на два года, рядом с которым вся психотерапия и летит к чертям собачьим, и в то же время обретает новые смыслы.  
Рядом с ним и есть та финальная точка – спокойствия, умиротворения, до тех пор, пока одна шестерёнка не застрянет в другой, не встанет, сломавшись, механизм. Рядом с ним жизнь, настоящая, Криса думает об этом, и ему становится жарко.  
А психотерапевт всё говорит о взаимодействии разных механизмов и систем. Только ни слова – о том, как они могут ломаться вместе.  
\- Да, взаимодействие, - говорит Крис. – Пожалуй, это ключевое._

 _***_

 _Себастьян гуляет один, пока на улице дождь, непривычный и приятный момент. В такую погоду бывает в кайф – бродить, не зная цели, когда тебя никто не узнаёт, никто не трогает. Наедине с собой, что может быть лучше.  
Обычно это Крис обожает так тратить время, Себастьяну мокнуть не нравится, но сегодня его как током шибануло: иди. Просто иди.  
И он идёт, дождь тёплый, не особо сильный, в Центральном Парке пахнет травой и цветами, на улицах – мокрым асфальтом и пылью. Город дремлет, мысли путаются, ноги ведут вперёд._

_Он встречает редких прохожих под зонтами или без них, бегут куда-то, торопятся. Себастьян понимает, о чём говорил Крис: никому до тебя нет дела. Свобода, ура. Как смешно, что она возможна только в окружающей пустоте.  
Ты сложный, говорил Крис, иногда смеясь, иногда всерьёз, ты хоть знаешь, блять, насколько ты сложный? И это спрашивал мужик с такой кучей тараканов в голове, что и не представить; самый заёбистый из всех, кого Себастьян встречал. И определённо – единственный такой среди всех, с кем он спал. _

_Сейчас, наедине с собой можно заняться привычным делом: обманываться, юлить, смеяться, ведь по сути это даже не чёртово подобие отношений. Это просто ху-е-та. Её нужно оборвать, её ничего не стоит оборвать. Пока не зашло далеко, хотя куда, куда оно может зайти?  
Себастьян слишком многое упустил в этих отношениях – окей, любое долгое взаимодействие с человеком можно назвать так – очень многое происходит будто бы само собой.  
И молниеносно промелькнул тот момент, когда мысли про Криса стали чем-то личным, чем не поделишься с друзьями. Чем и не хочется делиться. Это теперь данность, с которой не поспоришь._

_Себастьяну проще идти, глядя себе под ноги, мокнуть под дождём и думать про Криса, чем говорить о нём хоть с кем-либо.  
Раньше он бы посмеялся: да я просто не привык обсуждать проходной трах. Отличный регулярный трах, ничего больше, о чём тут говорить?  
Он доверяет друзьям, они через столько вместе прошли, они всё о нём знают. И ничего не стоило бы между делом упомянуть: прикиньте, какая хрень! И поржать вместе, и отпустить это. Вот только нет желания – упоминать, ржать. Отпускать._

_Себастьяну всегда было важно, чтобы ему верили и доверяли, а тут он начал бы фальшивить. Что ж, теперь ему, похоже, верит и доверяет Крис, и это чертовски, просто охуенно сложная задача. Он пока не придумал, что с ней делать.  
Себастьян идёт под дождём без зонта, будто отдаваясь безусловной силе природы._

 _***_

 _В подобном они уже участвовали после «Мстителей», находясь в бесконечном, но очень радостном и тёплом промо-туре, когда вереницу камер, людей, вопросов разбавляют хоть какие-то знакомые лица.  
Было несколько таких спокойных, почти домашних программ, где актёры сами обменивались вопросами, показывали друг другу личные видео (в меру личные, конечно же), по-доброму шутили друг над другом, смеялись. _

_Помню такую, кивнул Себастьян, когда Крис ему рассказывал; там ещё был Хемсворт и он танцевал.  
И мечтательно, сволочь, улыбнулся, выводя Криса из себя. Ах да, добавил он почти сразу, ты ещё вёл себя как дёрганый псих, учти свои ошибки._

_Себастьяна и Криса рядом не сажают практически никогда – обязательно между ними кто-то есть, оно и к лучшему, возможно.  
В конце концов, со стороны часто видно то, что изнутри не так заметно. Быть может, их просто оберегают – а скорее, людей вокруг от них и всего, что очевидно между ними происходит. Крису уже не так неуютно думать об этом._

_Это часть работы, даже такая домашняя обстановка, и сегодня к ним присоединилась уставшая Скарлетт.  
Ни у кого нет заготовленного списка вопросов, только чистый энтузиазм – а искренним энтузиазмом, по обыкновению, блещет один Маки.  
\- Ты умеешь играть на фортепиано? – пристаёт он к Себастьяну. – Умеешь ведь, наверняка.  
Тот изображает жест «фифти-фифти».  
\- Как часто ты переодевался в женскую одежду? – спрашивает у Криса Скарлетт. – Один номер я видела, он у меня в закладках на ютубе, так что юлить не выйдет.  
Крис смеётся, зрители смеются, диалог гаснет в искромётных шутках._

_\- Да ладно тебе, - Скарлетт, смеясь, бьёт его по плечу. – Ты отлично смотрелся, правда. У тебя такие ноги! Господи, какие же у него ноги.  
\- А что любишь играть? – Маки не отлипает от ржущего Себастьяна, а Крис знает, что когда тот смеётся, перекладывая микрофон из руки в руку, поправляя волосы – нервничает, значит. – Для кого играешь? Для кого сыграл бы?  
Крис отшучивается от своего вопроса всё-таки, Себастьян с его тщательным подбором слов и тут тормозит, не поспевая за Маки.  
Вот потому ты и считаешься чуваком без чувства юмора, Энтони толкается, довольный собой, но издёвки в его голосе нет. Хотя Себастьян – почему-то – смущён._

_Звучит гонг, и они меняются местами.  
Крис спрашивает Скарлетт о самом невыдающемся поцелуе – о, был такой, Капитан Америка, знаешь? Хотя, возможно, для него не всё ещё потеряно.  
Себастьян уточняет у Энтони его предпочтения в женской внешности, и тот каким-то образом выруливает на причёски и волосы самого Себастьяна, как же они круты, правда, Крис?  
Короче говоря, создаётся впечатление, что в курсе все, все дружно, хотя и не зло, измываются над ними, и они оба в настоящей жопе.  
Крис улыбается, скорее нервно, Себастьян ловит его взгляд и отвечает тем же._

 _***_

 _\- Что ещё могут придумать организаторы мероприятий? – серьёзно спрашивает Крис позднее на встрече с продюсерами. – Стриптиз не попросят станцевать?  
Те ухмыляются, да все ухмыляются, шутка шуткой, правда правдой, все понимают. Правит тот, кто платит. Платит тот, кто богаче. Всё просто.  
\- Может, в Сибири? – расходится Крис, подхватывая общую волну. – В каком-нибудь крохотном сибирском городке, отличная рекламная кампания. Спящий во льдах! Пробудился!  
\- Ты путаешь Сибирь и Арктику, идиот, - смеётся Себастьян. – Но можешь подождать, конечно, ледникового периода._

_Они переговариваются между собой; продюсеры, агенты, спонсоры, представители, рекламщики – друг с другом. Актёры и денежные мешки, две стороны, редко совпадающие, у каждого здесь – свои интересы. Графики на ближайшие месяцы утверждаются чуть ли не консилиумами, надо всё подогнать и продумать.  
В общем-то, никто не обращает внимания, в таких ситуациях мнение актёров не особо-то и учитывается, всё решается без них. И Крис с Себастьяном, наконец сидя рядом, повернувшись друг к другу, разговаривают, как приятели.  
\- Вот если бы туда отправить Хемсворта…  
\- Чем тебе так нравится Хемсворт? Он, конечно, офигенный мужик, но бля. Ты достал.  
Себастьян делает страшные глаза и ухмыляется, берёт со стола бутылку с водой. Он не собирается отвечать.  
Всё на поверхности, Крис. Считывай сам._

 _***_

 _\- Какой же ты сложный, - говорит Крис, когда они уже в номере Себастьяна, после душа, куда Себастьян пустил Криса только после себя, но не вместе. – Неужели так трудно ответить?  
\- А что, хочешь на вооружение взять? – хмыкает Себастьян, перебирая диски. В чём-то он консервативен, и фильмы предпочитает держать в руках, а не в планшете.  
Какое-нибудь старое кино с любимыми им актёрами и атмосферой, о, отличный вечер, бесконечное вдохновение.  
\- Чем вот тебе нравится Баллок?  
\- Разные вещи. Я её ещё подростком любил!  
\- Ну а я, - Себастьян почти мурлыкает, - подростком мечтал о ком-то вроде Хемсворта. Всё просто._

_Крис рычит, утягивая его на себя, диски падают на постель, и Крис слышит: если раздавишь, я тебя уничтожу, Эванс. Он смахивает их на пол, этот пережиток времени, наследие, которое порой чрезмерно навязчиво и засоряет мозги.  
Себастьян шипит и кусает его за плечо.  
\- Прекрати так обращаться с моими вещами, сукин сын.  
\- Прекрати так обращаться со мной, - парирует Крис, и это звучит как-то неуместно. Прижатый к кровати Себастьян фыркает.  
\- Ты не моя собственность.  
\- Вот именно.  
\- А диски мои. И ты, блять, не бережёшь то, что принадлежит мне.  
\- Себя-то я тоже не берегу, какие там диски.  
Это лучше звучало в голове, это там и должно было остаться, но Крис просто не успел удержать. И Себастьян застывает, смотрит в глаза, у него цепкий, хищный взгляд, и всё же мягкость в нём тоже есть.  
\- Придурок._

_Придурок, возможно, думает Крис, отметая этот разговор, и как бы Себастьян ни был разозлён или обескуражен, целуется он охотно.  
Придурок, понимает Крис, когда поцелуев предсказуемо становится мало. Джинсы летят на пол, может, имеет смысл вообще не одеваться?  
Себастьян не вырывается, он возбуждается, как и Крис, сходу, что-что, а это не меняется.  
Он становится агрессивнее, злее в своём желании, сейчас особенно, возможно, за прозвучавшие слова – кусается, царапается. Крису хочется его ударить, просто руки чешутся, тем более им обоим это нравится, хотя и происходит в основном или случайно, или совсем в запале. _

_Что ты бесишься, мог бы спросить Крис, скользя языком по шее, по всем чувствительным её точкам, какие успел узнать. Они и впрямь как кнопки, нажмёшь с нужной силой – и всё, под тобой мягкость и шёлк. Себастьяна трудно сделать шёлковым, особенно когда у него такой настрой, но и Крис упёртый.  
Хватит заёбываться, говорит он без слов, поцелуями-укусами, прими всё как есть. Я же тебя принимаю.  
В какой-то момент ему надоедает это сопротивление, очень, блять, тупое, он переворачивает Себастьяна на живот, придавливает своим телом. Целует, пока тот шипит в подушку – шея под волосами, плечи, спина, провести языком вниз до поясницы, чувствуя, как начинает дрожать, как стонет и сам от себя бесится.  
Крис ухмыляется, прикусывая кожу на пояснице – Себастьян откровенно уже к нему подаётся. _

_Не бывает так, что ты думаешь: ага, пора, мы достаточно близки, сейчас я, пожалуй, это сделаю. Просто щёлкает что-то в голове – и готов. Крис готов. Он не пробовал раньше, опять же, не доводилось, всё происходило по-разному, всегда тело диктовало само. И сейчас диктуют – оба тела._

_Себастьян замирает, ждёт, что Крис будет делать, но вряд ли ожидает такого. А Крис гладит его ноги, медленно, широкими движениями, гладит бёдра, чуть сжимает, вверх – по спине и плечам, а потом обратно, останавливается на пояснице, так удобнее держать. Чуть давит на неё, Себастьян отзывается стоном, а когда язык Криса проскальзывает между ягодиц – задыхается чуть ли не удивлённо.  
Этого хочется, Крису хочется до умопомрачения, он уже знает разного Себастьяна, знает многое о его теле, и нужно – ещё больше. _

_Он кладёт ладони на ягодицы, раздвигая, кончиком языка просто водит по кругу, и Себастьян так тяжело дышит, будто болеет, или километр пробежал.  
Крис же слушает своё тело, тело Себастьяна – и этого достаточно. Он облизывает по кругу, снова, потом – широко, несколько раз, и только после этого кончиком языка скользит внутрь.  
Себастьян приподнимается, головой утыкаясь в руки, протяжно стонет, что ж, это лучший ответ. Крис сильнее сжимает бёдра, разводит его ноги шире, раскрывая перед собой.  
Он видит, что Себастьян гладит себя по животу ладонью, трогает стояк, и перехватывает его руку: ну нет, так легко ты не отделаешься. Себастьян зло бьёт кулаком в постель, подаваясь назад, к Крису, на его язык, который ласкает уже глубоко и сильно – и очень жадно.  
Это называется – дорвался. Это называется: как же охуенно, вау, блять, как раньше можно было без этого!_

_Крис заводит руки под бёдра Себастьяна, притягивая ближе, насаживая его ещё глубже, тот со стоном проезжается по постели, зарывается пальцами в свои волосы, даже сейчас, будто успокоиться пытается. Крис видит, какая бешеная волна прогибает его спину, у него самого жар по позвоночнику, а стояк до боли напряжён.  
Значит, вот оно как, значит, вот как надо. Крис выходит, вылизывает по кругу, лижет внутреннюю сторону бедра, касается языком члена, и Себастьяна как током прошибает. Он вскрикивает, когда язык Криса опять проникает внутрь, но уже резче, сильнее, и начинает двигаться чаще, так явно напоминая секс.  
\- Крис, блять. Крис.  
Собственное имя ещё не звучало так сладко. _

_Себастьян, приподнимаясь, заводит руку назад, вцепляется пальцами в волосы Криса, будто чтобы убедиться: да, он здесь, он действительно хочет меня, и он имеет меня.  
Крис поймал тот самый ритм, и ему нужно сводить Себастьяна с ума ещё сильнее, поэтому он то мягок и медлителен, то резок и почти груб. Себастьян уже такой влажный внутри, невозможно не думать, как хорошо будет в нём, как легко и с каким стоном он примет Криса. Но всё это позднее.  
А сейчас только бешеная, охуенная интимность для них обоих. _

_Себастьян отпускает Криса, упирается обеими руками в постель, Крис ладонью оглаживает его спину. Отстраняется, подтягиваясь выше, запускает пальцы в волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад – и Себастьян, чёрт его дери, всё позволяет, стонет в голос. Крис гладит шею, сжимает плечо, давит, заставляя лечь – и не даёт подняться. Снова целует от шеи вниз, долгими влажными поцелуями, Себастьян дрожит под ним, а когда язык Криса опять скользит внутрь, уже легко и сразу глубоко – резко подаётся назад._

_Крису самому настолько сносит крышу, он понимает, что двигается всё грубее, сильнее, что трахает Себастьяна языком, жадно, охуенно, и тому наверняка до боли скручивает низ живота.  
Крис сжимает его бедро, отводит руку, с силой ударяет, захватывая кожу, и Себастьян вскрикивает, гасит стон, уже двигаясь откровенно в унисон с Крисом, беспорядочно пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы.  
Это даже не стоны, слишком громко, имя Криса, постоянно – Крис, Крис, Крис – и мат, и слова, которых не разобрать, и слишком умоляющий тон._

_Крису уже больно от собственного возбуждения, надо трахаться, надо, надо – и надо увидеть, как Себастьян кончит только от его языка.  
Крис толкается глубже, входит ещё пальцем, чередуя движения, Себастьян чуть ли не скулит. И когда он снова накрывает рукой член, Крис не возражает, он знает: осталось совсем немного, он уже чувствует эту дикую дрожь, эти сокращения мышц.  
Всего пара движений, не больше, и Себастьян кончает, кажется, везде сразу, содрогается весь, Крис ощущает этот оргазм как ничто другое.  
И когда отпускает, Себастьян валится на постель, тяжело дыша. _

_Крис вытирается о простыню, трётся лицом, как зверь, который метит территорию, и снова обхватывает бёдра – Себастьян вымученно стонет, мелко дрожит – но уже только целует, поясницу, спину, много долгих поцелуев со вкусом влажной кожи, со вкусом секса.  
Крис даёт ему отдохнуть, не так, впрочем, долго – ему тоже нужно большее – и тянет за бёдра к себе, и входит, легко, почти сразу целиком, и Себастьян так отчаянно стонет, будто только об этом мечтал всю жизнь.  
Он весь мокрый, внутри и снаружи, он весь раскрытый, и Крис берёт, берёт – всё, что получается взять, и сам он сейчас отдаёт столько же, и, блять, это даже не секс.  
Это какое-то ёбаное таинство._

 _***_

 _Диски всё-таки не пострадали, но в порядок их приводить приходится, как и себя. Себастьян всклокоченный и жутко уставший, будто не спал неделю, заторможенный. Он выбрался из постели, с трудом оторвавшись от Криса – тот спит, раскинувшись на всю кровать, рядом с ним слишком горячо.  
Невозможно выкинуть из головы всё, что произошло; невозможно отнестись просто, как к рядовому траху, Себастьян это понимает, он раздражается, у него в руках дрожат пластиковые упаковки с наследием кинематографа. Лучшие роли, лучшие маски.  
Себастьян откладывает стопку и трёт лицо, у него в ушах всё ещё – та интонация Криса. Я себя-то не берегу, сказал он. Как само собой разумеющееся.  
Проклятый сукин сын, что он творит. Сука, сука.  
Себастьян сидит так ещё какое-то время, а потом забирается обратно в постель и ложится к Крису лицом._

 

Себастьян опять пробует сменить тему – погода, тренировки, что-то ещё – Крис подхватывает, но всё равно возвращается к своему вопросу: когда? Когда ты приедешь? Приезжай. Когда?  
\- Ты заебал, - не выдерживает Себастьян. – Почему я должен всё бросать и бежать, куда ты скажешь?  
Голос Криса становится тише и непонятнее.  
\- Я об этом и не прошу.  
\- А о чём ты блять просишь, по-твоему?  
\- Ты гневаешься? Могу дать номер своего психотерапевта.  
\- Спасибо, не надо. С результатом его работы я слишком хорошо знаком. Его репутация рисует сама себя.  
\- Ты несправедлив, знаешь. Я тебе рассказывал о том, как действует его терапия, только ты не слушал, как всегда.  
\- Я слушал. У тебя пелена перед глазами.  
\- Сними её. Похоже, с этим только ты справляешься.  
Себастьян улыбается, пользуясь тем, что Крис не может увидеть.

***

_\- Замечательно, Крис. Помните?  
Крис стонет про себя, когда психотерапевт показывает ему рисунок с одного из прошлых сеансов, ту кривую-косую скалу, он терпеть не может возвращаться к чему-то, что уже оставлено позади. А в терапии это одна из фишек. Которая нещадно выбешивает.  
\- Помню.  
\- Я не зря показываю вам её сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы вы подумали и сказали: как изменилось ваше восприятие рисунка?  
\- Только не заставляйте меня рисовать снова.  
\- Нет-нет, только поговорим. Посмотрите и подумайте, сколько нужно.  
Доктор утыкается в свои блокноты и бланки, Крис держит рисунок в руках и разглядывает. Цепляя детали, которые, возможно, раньше не замечал. Или те, что слишком очевидны?_

_\- Пожалуй, - говорит он, по ощущениям, спустя вечность. – Мне сейчас сложно как-то его оценивать.  
Доктор кивает, не отрываясь, впрочем, от своих записей.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не воспринимаю его как свой.  
\- Что изменилось?  
\- Детали, которые я нарисовал бы как-то иначе.  
\- Хотите исправить их?  
\- Только не рисованием. Могу попробовать исправить словами.  
\- Исправляйте.  
\- Я бы сделал саму скалу меньше, она занимает много места, и смысла в этом нет.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Потому что она здоровенная, зачем делать большое ещё больше, если и так можно всё уместить на листе?  
\- Разве масштаб листа не демонстрирует её грандиозность?  
\- Нет, он показывает ущербность. Это не законченный рисунок, просто очень странный фрагмент. Скала же цельная, она и смотрится совсем по-другому.  
\- Как она смотрится?  
\- Цельно, чётко. Сильно, и для этого необязательно козырять размерами. Она открыта, уязвима, но в этом нет слабости, совсем. Она неровная, но выглядит естественно, а тут все эти неровности торчат как иглы из неё. Короче, я нарисовал какую-то хрень тогда. О чём я думал?_

_Психотерапевт чуть заметно улыбается.  
\- О силе. Теперь вы понимаете, что слабость и сила не всегда на противоположных полюсах?  
\- Теперь понимаю.  
Крис отбрасывает рисунок и трёт глаза.  
\- Хотите продолжить?  
\- Можно.  
\- Тогда вспомните цвета, в которые окрасили эту скалу. В сознании. Что поменялось в них?  
Крис закрывает глаза, вспоминая: синий, тени, много теней, серо-голубое море, золотистые блики на скале. Он вспоминает, как только зарождалось доверие._

_Он представляет рисунок таким, каким только что описал, и видит, как ложатся на него тени, одна за другой, как фундамент, а сверху новые, другие оттенки. Глубокие. И они смешиваются с золотым цветом, солнечным, и с бирюзовым – моря, плещущегося у подножия.  
И море стало вокруг выше, глубже, увереннее, ярче, переливаясь такой палитрой оттенков, что рябит в глазах. Море стало активным, насыщенным своими собственными цветами. Скала – спокойной.  
Крис открывает глаза, и только что представленная картина какое-то время маячит перед внутренним взором.  
\- Так что поменялось, Крис? – терпеливо повторяет доктор свой вопрос.  
\- Мне кажется, что всё._

 _***_

 _Себастьян идёт на пляж, с Марго и компанией, всё весело и круто, как всегда, жарко – кажется, расплавишься нахрен прямо сейчас.  
На пляже не так много народу, как можно было ожидать, они выбирают совсем уединённый угол, Марго ворчит «какой ты стал нелюдимый», почему-то только на него, будто он один во всём виноват._

_Все сразу несутся плавать, Себастьян остаётся сидеть на песке, закрывает глаза за стёклами очков, подставляется солнцу. Он вспоминает, как недавно так же гулял один, вода лизала его ноги, ветер только был сильнее, так и дул в спину, толкая вперёд.  
Как уязвим человек перед природой, перед собственной природой в том числе. И сколько сил он может почерпнуть, оставаясь наедине с ней и с самим собой._

_Он вспоминает, как недавно они ночью выбрались с Крисом на пляж, не пьяные, но опьянённые, не буянили там, но и не вели себя так, как полагается. Валялись, как идиоты, ржали, целовались, растирали тела песком, потом заходили в воду, чтобы его смывать.  
И заплывали в итоге слишком далеко, и пару раз, блять, чуть не утонули, увлёкшись друг другом. Но было здорово. Доверяй мне, ржал Крис, вытаскивая его на берег._

_Себастьян улыбается невольно, вспоминая, и вдруг чувствует, как что-то ощутимо толкает в плечо. Фрисби, и за ней уже несётся девочка лет десяти.  
\- Простите, пожалуйста, - выдыхает она скороговоркой, будто боится наказания. – Вам не больно?  
Какая вежливая. Себастьян подбирает фрисби и протягивает ей, улыбаясь.  
\- Ничуть. Держи.  
Из-за спины девочки выглядывает вторая, помельче, видимо, истинная виновница. Она опережает первую и берёт фрисби из руки Себастьяна. Вздрагивает.  
\- Дядя, почему ты такой горячий? Ты болеешь?  
Себастьян замирает на секунду. Он думает – надо бы снять очки, наверное, но потом понимает, что лучше не стоит, они только убедятся в своих догадках._

_\- Может быть.  
\- Я читала в одной сказке, что волшебные драконы могут плавить золото температурой своего тела, - заявляет девочка помельче, сестра уже откровенно шипит на неё, но бесполезно.  
Себастьян улыбается.  
\- Как жаль, что я не могу.  
\- Мне кажется, можешь.  
Сестра утаскивает болтушку чуть ли не силой, извиняясь ещё раз, Себастьян провожает их взглядом и смотрит на линию горизонта.  
Погода начинает портиться издалека: гремит, волнуется, и там же, на горизонте зарождается эта густая, пугающая чернота.  
Себастьян думает о волнах, что бьются о скалы, и маяках, способных выжить в любой шторм._

 _***_

 _Скотта как-то особенно прорывает сегодня, наболело:  
\- Ты должен заботиться только о том, что хорошо для тебя и твоего партнёра, это естественное желание. Не думать обо всех сразу, обо всём страдающем мире, только о вас двоих – как по мне, это вернее. Я не хочу для нас свадеб, документальных подтверждений, официальной хрени. Нахера оно мне? Важнее то, что мы вместе, и лучше я заполню лишнюю пачку бумажек и доверенностей, зато потом буду жить спокойно, нежели начну истязать себя и его привлечением внимания к нашей жертвенной природе. Это так смешно, Крис. Лучше бы – правда – подумали о больных детях. Вот у кого точно не было выбора.  
Лучше бы правда думали о них._

_Крис читает пост о мойщиках окон в костюмах супергероев и думает о выборе. Вот он, в каждом мгновении. Вот он, отделяет уныние от кратковременного восторга, жизнь от смерти, одиночество от любви.  
Всё кажется таким простым, когда кто-то где-то в любом городе и стране – например, несколько мойщиков окон – делает свой выбор._

_Крису самому слабо верится в такое чудо, он приезжает к детям как Крис Эванс – не Капитан Америка. Он приезжает с руками, полными даров, и те падают из них, слишком много взял.  
Он делает пожертвование до своего визита, достаточно большое, может себе позволить. И его удивление, когда на пороге больницы встречает Себастьян, действительно велико.  
\- Я купил себе машину, - говорит Себастьян. – Я эгоист и мудак, потратил кучу денег. Позволь мне сегодня побыть подмастерьем мецената?_

_Себастьян от общения с детьми всегда был далёк, по крайней мере, как Крис помнил, и сейчас он толком не знает, чего ожидать. Себастьян держится в стороне, будто и впрямь наблюдая, на его долю внимания приходится не так много, прямо как в фильме. Капитан Америка всё забирает себе.  
Но в короткие мгновения общения лицо Себастьяна озаряет искренняя, новая какая-то улыбка, она выдаёт с головой человека, который больше не прячется.  
Уже позднее Крису звонит управляющий по финансовым делам фонда и благодарит за ещё одно пожертвование.  
Всё от Капитана Америки, только от него. Остальное – добровольная тень._

 _***_

 _Они сидят в кафе, на улице дичайший ветер, из тех, что легко могут сорвать шезлонг и протащить по тротуару.  
У Себастьяна растрепалась причёска, он какой-то удивительно рассеянный, а со стороны смотрится слишком по-домашнему – ему не нравится это определение, но что поделать. Он смотрится мягко. Быть может, так действует встреча с детьми. Может, что-то другое. Или всё вместе.  
Крис тоже задумчив, они просто пьют свой кофе, размышляют каждый о своём, и оба – об одном и том же, переосмысливают на короткие мгновения свои жизни, чтобы потом опять перестать их ценить по достоинству._

_В их молчании есть понимание, слова будто бы вообще не нужны.  
\- Спасибо, что приехал, - всё-таки говорит Крис, размешивая остатки своего кофе. У него глаза человека, который давно не спал. – Я не ожидал, что ты захочешь.  
Себастьян мягко усмехается.  
\- Я сам не ожидал.  
\- Почему?  
Себастьян пожимает плечами.  
\- Не знаю. Может, не будем говорить об этом?  
\- Ладно._

_Они ещё молчат, а ветер всё нарастает, но так странно – во всём этом гораздо больше уюта, чем можно представить.  
\- Вдруг, - Себастьян подаёт голос, но говорит тихо, - мне захотелось поддержать тебя в том, что ты делаешь. Или стать похожим на тебя в чём-то. Что мне нравится.  
Крис кивает, не отрывая взгляда от стаканчика.  
\- Понятно.  
Себастьян трёт шею и шумно вздыхает.  
\- Я не знаю, ладно? Не похоже, что у меня получится об этом говорить. Давай просто оставим этот этап пройденным.  
\- Давай._

_Сдержанность Криса – как небо над головой – что-то пугающее несёт в себе, и Себастьяну это не нравится. Он подаётся вперёд, открывает рот, чтобы сказать, но Крис перебивает, смотрит в глаза прямо и уверенно:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Возможно, только этим и стоило ограничиться изначально, дискомфорт сразу утихает, а ветер… ветер не останавливается._

_Себастьян встаёт, опираясь о столик руками, перегибается через него и целует Криса в губы, со страстью, с настоящей, искренней. И говорит с какой-то неожиданной для себя откровенностью в голосе, хотя куда уж откровеннее – и даже если люди вокруг услышат, увидят, ему всё равно:  
\- Пойдём отсюда? Я хочу тебя.  
У Криса из рук чуть не падает стаканчик, он ухмыляется, наконец-то – тебе ветром надуло, что ли? – но кивает, поднимаясь из-за столика._

 _***_

 _Далеко не каждый раз необходима подготовка, Крис это знает, Себастьян в последнее время вообще раздражается, но есть какое-то особое удовольствие в том, чтобы пробовать его по-разному. Брать его по-разному.  
Крис не отказывает себе в прихоти, тем более, что Себастьян даже после частого секса не становится доступнее, он всё такой же тесный, будто, приняв Криса, сразу, моментально закрывается._

_И сейчас Себастьян перед ним, раскрытый, как всегда, терпеливо ждёт, уже, впрочем, начиная беситься и материться – но это от предвкушения удовольствия в том числе, внутри его два пальца, три, у Криса пальцы крупные и длинные, ему приятно знать, что Себастьян будет раскрыт только под него. В этом особое волнение.  
\- Блять, - Себастьян стонет и говорит, его глаза сверкают зло: - Или ты сейчас же прекращаешь, или идёшь дальше, наконец.  
Крис долгим взглядом смотрит в ответ, наверняка Себастьян не совсем то имел в виду – но раньше всё казалось очевидным, это бесконечное желание большего, эти намёки, на которые Крис не был готов отвечать.  
Но сейчас – да, он вполне готов, и решение на ум приходит только одно. Больное какое-то насквозь, безумное, если честно, решение._

_\- Хорошо.  
Крис вынимает пальцы, по телу Себастьяна от этого проходит волна дрожи, он шипит, когда понимает, что пустота не заполняется ничем.  
\- Ты что блять делаешь?  
\- Иду дальше. Наконец.  
Крис выдавливает на ладонь смазку, много смазки, её наверняка потребуется и ещё больше, растирает. У Себастьяна округляются глаза, расширяются зрачки.  
\- Ты… блять!  
Но, тем не менее, он ничего не делает, не двигается, не уходит – если бы дал понять, что нет, Крис остановился бы. Наверное.  
Он задерживает взгляд на своей ладони, она привычна для него. Но она – объективно – большая. Очень. Себастьян выдержит? Как выдерживал всё до этого? Почему бы не проверить?_

_\- Расслабься, - советует Крис, он кладёт одну руку на внутреннюю сторону бедра, тремя пальцами другой снова входит, Себастьян не зажимается, и это хорошо. Он подаётся вперёд, навстречу, требуя: быстрее, и Крис ускоряется, но в меру – ему не нужно, чтобы Себастьян кончил раньше времени.  
Крис считывает язык его тела уже с одного, едва заметного движения; он знает слишком много, это могло бы испугать раньше.  
Себастьян двигается в одном ритме с ним, всё интенсивнее, всё чаще, насаживаясь совсем как на член, и Крис понимает: вот оно.  
Он наполовину вытаскивает пальцы – Себастьян протестующе стонет – добавляет ещё смазку и вводит снова медленно, вместе с четвёртым, и стон громкий, отчаянный, почти вскрик. Крис сводит пальцы вместе внутри, чтобы дать привыкнуть, пределов сейчас ещё меньше, желаний – ещё больше._

_\- Крис. Пожалуйста.  
Крис будто бы ничего слышит, не видит, не поддаётся. Он сейчас вбирает ощущения, все доступные, от них крыша едет только так.  
Себастьян позволил, он доверился, он не из тех людей, что отступают назад, даже из-за собственной гордости, а значит, он просит о другом.  
Себастьян приподнимается на постели – что он хочет увидеть? Но почти сразу со стоном падает обратно, сгребая подушки, сжимая их так отчаянно, будто хочет порвать. Возможно, он и правда хочет._

_Крис немного разводит пальцы и двигается чуть глубже, они полностью скрываются внутри.  
Медленно уже не пойдёт, сейчас нужно часто и быстро, Крис не знает, откуда ловит эту мысль – быть может, это и не его мысль вовсе? – но она кажется ему верной.  
Быстро, часто, продвигаясь внутрь до половины раскрытой ладони, до отведённого в сторону большого пальца. Этого достаточно. Больше не надо. По крайней мере, не сегодня._

_У Себастьяна, похоже, нет сил даже стонать, он просто лежит, сжимая подушки у лица побелевшими пальцами, трётся спиной о постель в ритме Криса, подхватывая движения; его глаза зажмурены, по лицу течёт пот, рот приоткрыт и безмолвно открывается шире с каждым толчком внутрь.  
Он выглядит так, будто ему охуенно, а ещё – будто охуенно больно, но блять – его член стоит всё время, прижимаясь к животу, Крис видит, как головка оставляет на нём блестящую полоску смазки. Господи. Значит, и эта боль ему хороша?_

_Крис тянется вверх, заводит свободную ладонь Себастьяну под затылок, заставляя поднять голову. Тот тихо стонет, будто любое лишнее движение сейчас смерти подобно. Возможно, так и есть. Он приоткрывает глаза, этот взгляд Крис запоминает навсегда.  
\- Ты мой? – спрашивает Крис, двигая ладонью жёстче, увереннее, потому что так – больше ни с кем.  
Себастьян запрокидывает голову, почти скуля, но Крис не даёт ему сейчас уйти и повторяет вопрос. Даже если Себастьян не хочет отвечать, ему придётся.  
\- Сссука… да. Да.  
Голос у Себастьяна срывается совсем, Крис его таким ещё точно не слышал.  
\- Мой?  
\- Твой._

_Этого мало, это покорность удовольствия, в ней можно многое создать и разрушить, многого добиться и сразу забыть об этом.  
Крису нужно, чтобы Себастьян не смог забыть никогда.  
\- Скажи сам.  
\- Я твой.  
\- Только мой.  
\- Только… т-твой.  
\- Я тебе не верю, - говорит Крис и целует, больно кусая губы. – Будь убедителен.  
\- Господи, Крис. Я только. Твой. Только. Твой. Блять! Господи боже._

_И действительно, в его интонациях это отчаяние – неужели не понятно? Крис думает: понятно. Возможно, вопрос и правда был лишним, но в его груди от услышанного уже разгорается жар.  
Крис отстраняется, Себастьян тяжело падает головой на подушки.  
До оргазма остаётся недолго, это чувствуется, изнутри особенно, каждое мгновение возбуждения и удовольствия, дрожь, сокращающая мышцы. Это наркотик – чувствовать так, и попробовав его, Крис не уверён, что сможет отказаться потом. _

_За мгновение до оргазма Себастьяна он убирает один палец, оставляя внутри три целиком и сгибает их – и чувствует, буквально, как глубоко начинает зарождаться эта дрожь. Себастьян не прикасался к своему стояку вообще, Крис тоже – и он смотрит, как Себастьян выплёскивается себе на грудь, бурно, как во время самой охуенной ебли.  
Тело Себастьяна явно не подчиняется ему, выгибаясь волнами, одна за другой. Крис может прочувствовать каждую, накатившую на него._

_В этом слишком много интимности, Крис прекращает двигать рукой, ощущая каждое мгновение этой внутренней дрожи, но не убирает, пока Себастьян не расслабляется, обессиленный.  
Он всё ещё дрожит весь, он мокрый и кусает губы, и не открывает глаза.  
Крис вынимает пальцы, вытирает влажной салфеткой тщательно, его колотит, он старается не смотреть на Себастьяна, который сразу свёл ноги и явно всё ещё не пришёл в себя; на то, какой он раскрытый теперь. Старается не думать, что теперь его ещё больше хочется взять.  
Он ложится рядом, смотрит на лицо. Глаза Себастьяна закрыты, губы прикушены, грудь ходит ходуном, цепочки сбились на ключицах.  
\- Никогда. Больше. Не смей так делать. – У Себастьяна не получается сказать одной фразой, слишком подводит дыхание._

_Крис усмехается, он знает, что от Себастьяна это лучший комплимент – проводит тыльной стороной ладони по его лицу, вытирая пот, запускает пальцы в мокрые насквозь волосы.  
Склоняется, целует в уголок рта, Себастьян не уходит от прикосновений, даже если бы хотел – не смог.  
\- Придурок, блять. Ты хоть понимаешь, как это опасно?  
И это тоже часть вечной игры наоборот, Крис прекрасно знает её правила.  
\- Конечно. Ты мне хорошо всё показывал, не было шансов слажать. У меня получилось, верно?  
Себастьян не отвечает, слишком многое кроется в вопросе. Он наверняка о чём-то начинает жалеть уже сейчас, или ещё не начал, но скоро будет. Крис знает, как это уладить.  
\- Не трогай меня, - шипит Себастьян, недостаточно, впрочем, убедительно.  
\- Если ты просишь – будь готов однажды получить._

_Крис глубоко целует его, раскрывая губы языком, Себастьян стонет, сразу же, так же откровенно отвечая на поцелуй, противоречие всему сказанному, подтверждение всего услышанного.  
Крис только целует его какое-то время, успокоение всё не наступает, собственное возбуждение не проходит – после такого и неудивительно, наверное. Оно теперь вообще когда-нибудь пройдёт?  
Себастьян всё ещё слишком готовый, Крис не может перестать об этом думать, о том, как легко сейчас его взять – рука Себастьяна лежит поверх его, спокойно, уверенно, Криса это сводит с ума.  
Он бы сдержался, наверное, если бы не этот жест, не эти открытые, тоже спокойные ответные поцелуи, это взаимное нежелание куда-то друг от друга уходить._

_И когда он переворачивает Себастьяна на живот, тот ничего не говорит, и когда входит, да, как и думалось, легко, идеально, и начинает двигаться, медленно, очень медленно, Себастьян только сгребает в кулак простынь и стонет:  
\- Сука. Сука, сука.  
Это ещё один дивный комплимент.  
Всё происходит слишком медленно для уже нахуй перевозбуждённого Криса, зато в награду он получает, кроме своего, ещё один оргазм Себастьяна без единого касания себя.  
Это охуенно. Господи, как же это охуенно. _

_Они засыпают после вместе, Крис обычно тормозит, но тут и у него закончились силы – а утром Себастьян встречает его ударом по лицу. Просто ночь восхвалений какая-то.  
Вот если бы он молча встал и ушёл – Крис тогда, пожалуй, растерялся бы.  
А так после короткой и не совсем серьёзной перепалки они снова целуются, долго. На ближайшие дни поцелуи – всё, что у них есть._

 _***_

 _На ближайшие дни Себастьян думает о Крисе исключительно матом, и он сам не знает, преобладает в его мыслях минус или плюс.  
В их случае, похоже, всё слилось воедино.  
И сложные миры каждого из них, объединившись в один замкнутый мирок, стали слишком уязвимы._

 

\- Больше ни слова про твоего психотерапевта, - говорит Себастьян.  
Или я сорвусь, и будет хреново.  
\- Ты предвзят.  
\- Вовсе нет, просто я, в отличие от него, наблюдаю тебя в разных ситуациях.  
\- И что ты можешь сказать? – Крис растягивает гласные, почти мурлычет, перенимая манеру Себастьяна сводить один разговор к другому.  
Но на свои же уловки Себастьян не попадается. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. И он раздражается, в открытую, когда Крис уходит от скользких тем, потому что боится упасть. Хотя в последнее время он реже стал это делать.  
\- Что ты дёрганый псих, вот что.  
\- И только?  
\- Ну, быть может, чуть менее дёрганый, чем раньше.  
\- Вот видишь. От всего есть польза.  
Себастьян трёт глаза.  
\- Я бы спросил, сколько раз за эту неделю ты был придурком или социофобом, но не буду.  
\- А я отвечу. Один раз, сейчас.  
\- О, как мило. Мне вылечить тебя прекращением разговора?  
\- Нет, лучше вылечи меня своим присутствием.

***

_Удивительно позитивно в этот раз, легко, они смеются почти весь сеанс, Крис вспоминает кучу историй со съёмок, психотерапевт расспрашивает подробнее.  
Это называется: смотреть на ситуацию под другим углом. Это называется: искать плюсы. Посмейся над проблемой – как вариант, Крис чувствует себя вполне готовым это делать.  
-.. в общем, в панике я наступил на шлейф платья Скарлетт. Ну и с тех пор она носит только короткие. Старается носить. При мне. Не сказать, чтобы я был сильно против._

_Они какое-то время ещё перебрасываются такими репликами, но потом психотерапевт говорит уже серьёзнее, как в завершение:  
\- Опишите убежище, в котором вам было бы комфортно сейчас.  
Крис задумывается только на мгновение.  
\- В нём красные стены.  
\- Мы говорили про спокойные цвета, помните, Крис? Это ваш осознанный выбор?  
\- Более чем.  
В этом цвете сейчас и есть моё спокойствие, думает он, сцепляя пальцы в замок. Доктор окидывает его взглядом, не оценивающим, нет, далёким от этого, просто… человеческим.  
\- Но знаете, - Крис склоняет голову, - я не уверен, что мне вообще сейчас нужно убежище.  
И это победа, говорит доктор, больше спрашивая, впрочем, и Крис оставляет без ответа безмолвный вопрос._

_Он уже начинает подниматься, время почти вышло, но доктор его останавливает.  
\- Я бы хотел закончить чуть позже сегодня и кое о чём попросить вас. Напишите письмо самому себе, Крис. В любой отрезок прошлого.  
\- Ого, - Крис притормаживает. – Серьёзная задача.  
\- Вы справитесь. Продумайте, что могли бы сказать себе. Вы можете взять любой период жизни.  
Крис задумывается, он не в восторге от очередного задания.  
\- Я возьму начало нашей терапии, пожалуй._

_Всё получается сумбурно.  
Крис, не обдумывайте особо свои слова, так даже лучше, сказал доктор, вы же говорите с собой, оформляйте мысль так, чтобы самому её понять.  
Крис осознаёт, что задача сложнее, чем он предполагал; рука с карандашом зависает над бумагой. Он вспоминает себя в начале терапии, вспоминает, с каким трудом ему давалось почти всё – и не знает, что сказать.  
Как сказать, чтобы тот он, более уязвимый, прежний – понял. Да он бы посмеялся просто. Или испугался бы ещё сильнее?  
\- Ох, док, - хмыкает Крис. – Вы и правда умеете загрузить._

_Сколько всего можно было бы написать, предостеречь, предупредить: эй, не забывай про подарки, смотри на дорогу, избегай Скарлетт, если она в длинном платье, в одну ночь в одном отеле не делай. Глупостей.  
Не уходи из этого отеля.  
Крис, в конце концов, пишет: эй, Крис, я хочу признаться тебе кое в чём, только дочитай до конца. Ты не сразу поймёшь, со временем, но в этом и фишка: я не могу уберечь тебя от того, что произойдёт, но зато ты можешь подготовиться. _

_И Крис описывает свой рисунок, наполненный цветами, он пишет: эй, будь скалой, позволь себе в чём-то быть твёрже, где-то – сгладить углы. Позволь морю омывать себя и меняйся с ним вместе. Ты скоро узнаешь это море.  
Он заканчивает в абсолютной тишине, даже забывая, что не один в комнате.  
\- Я могу посмотреть?  
Крис улыбается.  
\- Нет, док. Это только для меня._

 _***_

 _\- Какой ты растерянный в последнее время, - замечает Джессика, и Марго её поддерживает.  
На дне рождения Уилла у всех отличное настроение, так всегда складывается. Этот он решает праздновать скромнее, не со всеми, с несколькими друзьями. Марго держится отстранённо, и это ей в плюс.  
\- Я? – переспрашивает Себастьян, и они смеются. – Нет. Тебе кажется.  
\- Что-то в его жизни происходит, - тянет Марго, подмигивая Джессике. – О чём мы не знаем.  
\- Не признаётся?  
\- Ни в какую._

_У него крайне уязвимая позиция: между двумя подругами, которые давно подруги, с вибрирующим от смс-ок Криса телефоном в кармане, с натянутой улыбкой на лице.  
\- Может, ответишь уже? У тебя сейчас карман взорвётся.  
\- Кто-то пыла-а-ает.  
\- Хватит уже, а.  
Себастьян берёт со стола бутылку пива, слишком резко, наверное, но когда девочкам надо поиздеваться – они издеваются.  
И веселятся, переглядываясь. Им в развлечение – смотреть на такого Себастьяна, злого, загнанного в угол.  
Он хотел бы закрыться, но не получается, слишком нараспашку сейчас. В последнее время. Постоянно в последнее время._

_Он всё-таки вытаскивает телефон, жмёт на принятые сообщения, думая: мудак, козёл, как же ты… И ничего не успевает додумать, потому что на дисплее, мелькнув, открывается рисунок.  
Не профессионального художника, это и так понятно, набросок скорее, сделанный быстро, пока не проснулся тот, с кого рисуют. Себастьян не проснулся тогда, и Крис успел. Грубовато, где-то слишком резко, но пойманы основные линии. Себастьян спит на животе, рукой закрывая половину лица, и смотрится беспомощным, слишком мягким, открытым. Только Крис мог таким его увидеть.  
Только Крис мог нарисовать не его, а своё чувство к нему. Чёрт бы его побрал.  
Что самое дикое – и Марго, и Джессика видят, они присвистывают и ахают, и как-то комментируют, но Себастьяну всё равно.  
Что самое пугающее – он действительно узнаёт **себя** в этом рисунке._

 _***_

 _На благотворительном вечере не протолкнуться, все торопятся показать свою доблесть и толстый кошелёк. Это некий общий вечер, несколько фондов, разные направления, Крис приезжает один, Себастьян позднее присоединяется к нему.  
Почему бы и нет, улыбается он в ответ на безмолвный вопрос. Я так решил.  
Много звёзд, много знакомых, много душещипательных интервью и историй. _

_Криса в очередной раз – господи, опять – спрашивают про борьбу за права геев; сдержанно улыбаясь, он отвечает: вы правда думаете, что сейчас уместно об этом говорить? Что из всех представленных проблем именно эта – самая важная?  
Он ставит журналистку в неловкое положение, осознанно, нависая над ней, как скала над обрывом, и так же, чётко и расчетливо давя.  
Она лопочет что-то, смущённая, кто бы мог подумать, ещё остались представители этой профессии, которых можно задеть за живое._

_Себастьян говорит: круто. Он спрашивает: зачем? Крис сверкает глазами, в них холод сейчас, и Себастьян понимает.  
Но не отходит от Криса весь вечер. Будто, держась в его тени, легче видеть свет._

 _***_

 _Главное – вовремя уехать.  
Когда разговор заходит о галстуках, Крис понимает: пора уезжать. Они, похоже, сделали что могли, и усталости вокруг ощущается слишком много.  
Приходя сюда отдавать, люди иногда меры не знают, лишаясь сил.  
Большинство разбредается на афтерпати – какие могут быть афтерпати после такого?_

_Обратно Крис и Себастьян едут вместе, в машине, на которой привезли Криса, он называет адрес клуба, откуда недолго дойти пешком до отеля.  
Больше всего ему хочется сейчас тишины простых, неродных стен, и чего-то родного и близкого в них, и Себастьяну, судя по всему, хочется того же.  
Так действуют чужие истории и беды.  
\- Никогда не был сентиментальным, - говорит Себастьян, глядя в окно.  
\- И ни к чему это. Главное не терять человечность, а она в другом проявляется.  
\- Главное не потерять себя во всём этом. Я не хочу растворяться в чужих проблемах, иначе кто вытащит меня? Кто подумает обо мне?_

_Крис смотрит на него, сколько противоречия в одном человеке. Не поздно ли ты спохватился, думает он, но вслух ничего не говорит.  
Он не хочет задеть или спугнуть такого Себастьяна. Который просто – он сам, наконец вышедший из пустоты вокруг себя, пока ещё потерянный в ней.  
Себастьян поворачивается к Крису, его ухмылка золотого мальчика – нервная, а ещё Криса называл дёрганым.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, долго и открыто. Водитель за плотной перегородкой, но даже если бы не был там – плевать. Крис наклоняется, Себастьян встречает на полпути – простой и быстрый поцелуй, но так необходимый обоим. И потом ничего, ни жеста, ни слова больше._

_Они выходят у клуба, Крис отпускает водителя, народу снаружи не так много, никто не следит, и, посмотрев машине вслед, они идут в сторону отеля. Ночь, самое лучшее время для разговоров._

 _***_

 _Костюмы всегда обязательство, избавиться от них – удовольствие. Стащить с себя и скинуть, как всю тяжесть прошедшего дня.  
Себастьян снимает рубашку, отбрасывает, как что-то вообще лишнее, тянет Криса на себя. Одежды скоро не остаётся вообще.  
Всё медленно, без спешки, наслаждайся жизнью, как бы говорит им время. Они наслаждаются, жизнью, друг другом, всем, что пока у них есть.  
Себастьян жадно целуется, жадно трогает, на языке тела они понимают друг друга уже слишком хорошо, за короткое время освоив его так, будто всегда знали._

_Крис вытаскивает ремень из брюк, проводит по лицу Себастьяна, и у того загораются глаза. Ведёт по телу, и в этой неопределённости Себастьян не боится, а возбуждается ещё сильнее. Что бы ни пришло Крису в голову, это будет отражением его собственных желаний.  
Себастьян следит, как ладони Криса оглаживают живот и грудь, поднимаясь к плечам – и по ним, до запястий. Отвечает на поцелуй, когда Крис держит обе руки у него над головой. Поддаётся, когда Крис переворачивает на живот, когда сводит руки вместе; крепко хватается за спинку кровати, когда стягивает запястья ремнём. Не сильно, как надо. В этой покорности – всё, Крис понимает, и его просто трясёт._

_Он склоняется, Себастьян жарко целуется, он говорит: ещё. Крис шепчет ему на ухо:  
\- Открой рот.  
Целует глубоко, до стона, подносит к лицу Себастьяна натянутый в кулаках галстук. Тот хмыкает – галстук, серьёзно? Но Крис говорит:  
\- Кусай.  
И он облизывается, медленно, облизывает сначала пальцы Криса, а потом берёт ткань в рот, прикусывая, Крис стягивает концы узлом, и всё. И можно просто – подыхать.  
Себастьян не выглядит уязвлённо, или унизительно, он всё выбрал, так или иначе, сам – и он просто, блять, прекрасен. Крис говорит ему об этом, восхищённо, и Себастьян стонет в ответ, стон получается глухим._

_Крис вылизывает его – от шеи и вниз, торопливо, жадно, это нравится им обоим.  
И когда входит, Себастьян вцепляется пальцами в спинку кровати, выворачивая из захвата запястья, и трётся лицом о подушку. Ему чересчур остро от удовольствия, Крис знает, он хочет трогать, он хочет, чтобы Крис слышал своё имя, произнесённое сотни раз на выдохе.  
Медленно не получается, да и как можно? Сейчас надо брать всё и сразу, и Крис берёт; стонет в голос, чувствуя, как Себастьян открыт ему и как принимает всё глубже; Себастьян на его стоны всегда реагирует как зверь, чуть ли не рыча, с силой прогибаясь в спине. Трётся стояком о кровать, но Крис держит его за бёдра, успокаивая.  
Наклоняется, почти ложась сверху, дёргает за связанный галстук, запрокидывая голову Себастьяна, тот с силой тянет руки на себя._

_У Криса колючая щетина, он трётся лицом о гладко выбритую щёку Себастьяна, его это обычно и раздражает, и заводит. И сейчас он то почти рычит, то срывается на стон.  
Крис притормаживает, наслаждаясь моментом; медленно оглаживает тело Себастьяна, дразнит короткими влажными поцелуями в плечо, шею, спину; легко царапает ногтями по бокам – и Себастьян волной выгибается навстречу, подставляясь.  
Крис трётся о него, как большая кошка, двигается плавно и медленно, а когда Себастьян начинает с силой дёргать руки, останавливается вообще, слушая вымученные стоны.  
\- Тебе нравится так? – Говорит в ухо, целует, засасывая мочку. Вбивается резче и грубее. – Или так? – Опять почти прекращает двигаться внутри, только губы и язык бесконечно ласкают кожу.  
Он знает, что для Себастьяна это настоящая мука, и хотел бы бесконечно подвергать его ей. Но Себастьян начинает тянуть руки, всерьёз причиняя себе боль, и в нём упорства столько же, сколько желания._

_Крис чувствует, он знает – хватит, это не соревнование, в конце концов.  
Оттягивает ремень, Себастьян освобождает руки, потирает запястья, ослабляет узел, сдёргивая галстук на шею. Толкает Криса плечом в грудь, ощутимо, Крис опрокидывается на спину, и Себастьян садится верхом.  
Его рот ярко-красный и мокрый, Крис тянет его на себя, они целуются жёстко и глубоко, Себастьян трётся о лицо Криса, впиваясь ногтями в грудь, ведёт вниз, царапая. Крис перехватывает за запястья, но не отстраняя, а показывая: да, так, больнее, давай. _

_Они торопятся, всё-таки торопятся, как можно не торопиться, когда в спину дышит время, оно всегда убавляет голод. Пока голодны – наслаждайтесь, в спешке ваше спасение, чуть притормозите – и пропали оба.  
Себастьян двигается быстрее, смотрит на Криса, закусывает губу, но всё равно стонет, запрокидывая голову, безумие у них общее на двоих.  
Он держит ладони на шее Криса, то ли сдерживая, то ли подстёгивая, и когда смыкает пальцы – несильно, но так, чтобы чувствовалось, Крис вообще нахуй теряет все связи с реальностью. _

_Его уносит, как ни с кем не уносило, да и с кем ещё такое могло быть возможно. Сколько было разного, разных, прекрасных женщин, безумного секса – но так, так, блять, ни с кем не было.  
Они и кончают почти одновременно, целуясь, как сумасшедшие, и Себастьян долго ещё лежит на Крисе, слизывая вкусы их обоих. Их общий вкус, теперь только так. Они смешались, как чёртовы духи во флаконе, как тени. Скала оставляет на себе море, море уносит частички скалы.  
Крис думает, что больше ничего не имеет против рисования на сеансах психотерапевта._

 _***_

 _Себастьян открывает глаза, и его первая мысль – о сигаретах. Срочно.  
Крис лежит рядом, почти всегда просыпается раньше, и вертит в руках его пачку.  
\- Дай сюда, - стонет Себастьян. – Тебе всё равно ни к чему.  
\- Тебе тоже. Бросай-ка.  
\- Обязательно. – Он тянется и выдёргивает пачку из руки Криса, но сигарету не достаёт. – Тебе идти не надо, нет?  
\- А тебе разве неудобно на мне лежать?  
\- Так я могу быть уверен, что ты не вылезаешь из постели, чтобы меня нарисовать. Ты бездарный художник, знаешь?  
Он вытаскивает сигарету, Крис смеётся и подносит зажигалку к его лицу:  
\- Знаю.  
Себастьян глубоко затягивается. Рисунок хранится в его чемодане, переезжая вместе с ним из одного отеля в другой, с места на место.  
У него просто ещё пока нет дома, в котором можно повесить собственный портрет._

 

\- Тебе действительно так нужна моя помощь?  
\- Может, хватит ломаться уже? Ты хуже девки сейчас.  
\- Ты так обращаешься со мной.  
\- А ты хнычешь, как девочка. Хнычешь и ломаешься, а сам хочешь ко мне.  
В голосе Криса опять появляются нотки, от которых подгибаются ноги – как в подтверждение только что прозвучавших слов. Себастьян злится, чуть ли не рычит.  
\- Решай за себя, блять.  
\- Я за себя уже решил. Что поделать, если ты такой капризный и неуверенный.  
\- Охуел совсем?  
\- Тогда скажи, что хочешь ко мне. Прямо сейчас признайся. Что аж скулить охота, как хочешь.  
\- Отъебись, а.  
\- Скажи.  
\- Наглеешь, блять. Тебе напомнить, как ты сам умеешь просить?  
\- Напомни. Приезжай. И напомни.

***

_\- Сейчас, перед новыми съёмками вы испытываете какую-то тревогу?  
Крис улыбается, ему приятен этот вопрос и ответ, который прозвучит. И то, что это последняя на какое-то время встреча, и она проходит легко. Он не признаётся ни в чём и во всём сразу.  
\- Не думаю.  
\- Вы ощущаете позитивные изменения?  
\- Вполне.  
\- Готовы поделиться ими?  
\- В скором времени.  
Они прощаются, пожимая друг другу руки, оба благодарят за хорошо сделанную работу. Выходя, Крис вдыхает воздух полной грудью, и идёт к себе._

_Он сбрасывает одежду и подходит к зеркалу, рассматривает: ниже татуировки под ребром с правой стороны – его новая, недавняя, очень болезненная, потому что билась по шраму. По свежему шраму.  
Мастер не хотел делать, но Крису удалось его убедить: ничего страшного, я просто тороплюсь, всё заживёт, она у меня не первая.  
Но точно из тех, что видны только в зеркале самому владельцу. Или тому, с кем он делит постель. На то и был расчёт.  
Крис ничего не сказал мастеру, только подумал: мне надо, чтобы было больно, так задумано. Так нужно. _

_Он помнит это ощущение: нож в руках Себастьяна, его успокаивающий, мягкий язык. Никаких вопросов, никаких ответов, оба напряжены и расслаблены, у обоих что-то перемкнуло в голове. Уже давно.  
Нож заточенный, он не царапает – сразу режет, и Крис втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и ждёт. Жжение, холод, боль – всё в одном. Неглубоко, конечно, не так глубоко, как могло бы быть, но на таком месте – чуть выше и правее паха, рядом с послеоперационным рубцом – шрам остаётся, даже когда рана ещё не затянулась.  
Это длится недолго, резко, больно, влажное ощущение крови, сразу потёкшей вниз, и горячее – губ и языка Себастьяна, тут же подхватывающих, собирающих, жадных. Ни капли не прольётся мимо.  
Крис уже потом видит – небольшой порез, воспалённый и красный от поцелуев в том числе. Он проводит по нему пальцами. Он едва даёт ему зажить.  
Татуировка на таком месте сама по себе болезненна, а по свежему шраму – тем более. Но результат стоит того._

_Когда Себастьян увидел, у него глаза округлились, но и загорелись тоже – он сразу стал похож на хищника.  
\- Ебанутый, - сказал он, проводя пальцами по татуировке – выпуклой, шрам на шраме, то, что надо. – Какой же ты. Ебанутый.  
Себастьян обхватил его запястье, затем положил свои пальцы поверх его – и они вместе, рука в руке, трогали её. Будто так легче прочувствовать. Змею, оплетающую кинжал.  
\- И что это блять значит? – спросил Себастьян, дышащий тяжело и часто, только один вид, похоже, завёл его нешуточно, а хотелось большего, гораздо.  
\- Я думал про Уроборос сначала. Ну, знаешь, змея, что вечно жрёт саму себя._

_Себастьян ухмыльнулся и с силой провёл по татуировке большим пальцем. Обожгло болью, действительно, и Крис чуть выгнулся, голос сорвался, но говорить он не перестал:  
\- Но такой вариант гораздо интереснее. Не находишь?  
\- Змея, что вечно оплетает кинжал? Она такая тупая?  
\- Змея, что выползла из своего тёмного угла на блеск металла. Холод и там, и там, но вместе, знаешь… они горячее.  
Себастьян только фыркнул.  
\- Ты действительно ебанутый. – Он склонился над Крисом: - И ты ничего не понимаешь. Искажаешь всё только.  
\- Пожалуй, да.  
\- Сведи её лучше.  
Крис не сводит. Заживая, татуировка будто сама вплетается в шрам, и спустя время Крис, как и со всеми предыдущими было, ощущает её лишь частью своей кожи. И – немного – чужой, когда она вдруг жжёт или покалывает ни с того ни с сего.  
Это даже не кажется странным._

 _***_

 _\- Я думала, ты больше не носишь кольца. – Улыбается Марго, она нервная сегодня, Себастьян не спрашивает. Ну нахуй, надоели все эти проблемы, все эти сложности, будто мало своих.  
Он улыбается ей тепло.  
\- Я не ношу.  
Они сидят в уличном кафе, народу вокруг много, на улице дико жарко, кажется, плавишься сам. Мимо проходят люди, некоторые вглядываются, узнают, шушукаются или в голос что-то говорят. Удивительно, как в такую погоду находят силы и желание? Себастьян пропускает мимо ушей, его улыбка сейчас предназначена не им._

_\- Тогда что это? – Марго показывает пластиковым стаканом на его левую руку, средний палец, на нём крупное, витое, дорогое кольцо, очень большое – до фаланги.  
\- Это другое.  
Она закатывает глаза.  
\- О господи, не хочешь говорить – не говори.  
«Я и так знаю», читается между строк, и Себастьян как бы извиняясь, склоняет голову. Признавая поражение. За это он её и любит._

_\- Без колец твои руки казались такими пустыми. Но это мне нравится больше предыдущих. Те смотрелись как бессмысленные чужие побрякушки. Это не смотрится.  
\- Я рад.  
\- Передай тому, кто выбирал, моё одобрение.  
\- Передам. – Себастьян показывает на её кольцо, она носит не на безымянном, боится, что ли, не хочет признаваться, дурочка. – А ты скажи наконец Уиллу, что любишь белое золото.  
\- Сам скажи, - фыркает она, но глаза сияют. Поярче бриллиантов. Некоторые подарки, даже если они несовершенны, невозможно захотеть обменять на что-то другое._

_Себастьян переводит взгляд, улыбка не исчезает с его лица, пара проходящих мимо детей думает, что это им. И девицы в мини-юбках. И даже старики, непонятно зачем выходящие на улицу в такую жару.  
Они все – внезапно – отвечают на улыбку, своими, искренними, эмоциями. Отвечают Себастьяну.  
Но дальше уже не проникают, натыкаясь на невидимую преграду._

 _***_

 _Они сталкиваются каким-то чёртовым чудом – Себастьян идёт с Марго, Крис один. Они останавливаются, кивают друг другу, и только слепой может не увидеть, не понять, по взглядам, по языку тел, по расположению друг друга, и уже особых сил притворяться нет, да просто плевать._

_Марго смеётся искренне – рада знакомству, рада за них обоих, конечно, она помнит, она знает, Себастьян все уши прожужжал, Себастьян, хватит так на меня смотреть, что, Крис, вы сняли целый дом, чтобы отдохнуть, о, это прекрасно, масштабный планируется отдых, должно быть! Простите, мальчики, я только что вспомнила, не забежала ещё в пару магазинов, но вам это неинтересно и не нужно, развлекайтесь.  
А мальчики только и смотрят, что друг на друга._

_Марго чмокает Себастьяна в щёку, Крису машет – счастливо, Крис, увидимся ещё не раз, о, эта женская интуиция, которую не обманешь.  
Они идут, плечом к плечу, молча, жарко обоим – Себастьян ощущает этот жар слишком остро, он стал так чутко воспринимать подобные вещи. Окружающим тоже жарко, но на них с Крисом, тем не менее, странно смотрят, будто они уже превратились в два столба пламени. Возможно, до этого и впрямь недалеко._

 _***_

 _Жаркий день в съёмном доме Криса – отличном доме, дорогом, в этот раз хотелось оторваться с максимальным комфортом – подходит к концу, утром они уедут из него оба, в разные города.  
Себастьян не будет писать или звонить, отвечать особо не будет тоже; Крис, скорее всего, с головой уйдёт в работу, в этом спасение для них обоих.  
В стенах становится душно, откровенно, Крис, сам не замечая, чаще выбирается из них на воздух. Ему нужно больше воздуха.  
Мысленно он уже в самолёте, так часто бывает перед началом работы, мысленно он уже закончил её и вернулся. Надышался._

_Вечер удушающее тёплый, Крис сидит на краю бассейна, опустив ноги прямо в джинсах в ярко-бирюзовую воду.  
Себастьян подходит, в лёгких брюках и рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами, денди, чёртов самовлюблённый щёголь, Крис смотрит на него снизу-вверх и отворачивается. Себастьян садится – рядом, но спиной.  
\- У меня начинается бешеная программа тренировок. Просто пиздец какой-то.  
Крис усмехается.  
\- Привыкай. Им всегда будет мало твоего тела. А когда станешь Кэпом…  
\- Я не хочу об этом думать. Вообще.  
\- Тем не менее. Уже скоро.  
\- Ты будешь счастлив?_

_Крис смотрит, у Себастьяна на лице недобрая ухмылка.  
\- Снять эту форму наконец? Конечно. Заняться чем-то ещё? О, да. Я жду не дождусь, блять, уже.  
\- Тогда чем ты так загружен? Радуйся, ведь каждый день приближает тебя к свободе. Сейчас отснимешься в «Мстителях», потом небольшой перерыв, потом опять съёмки. И всё, полёт.  
\- Я не смотрю так далеко.  
\- А я иногда цепляю мысль, знаешь. Какая это будет пытка – плясать перед всеми в ебучем синем трико.  
Крис усмехается.  
\- Тебе достанется удачное время. Самую херь я уже отплясал.  
\- Твой взлёт – моё падение. Этого ты так ждёшь, хочешь полюбоваться со стороны?  
\- Конечно хочу.  
\- Я не дам тебе повода смеяться.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. – Крис разминает ноги, Себастьян прослеживает взглядом. – Ты всё сделаешь очень, очень. Драматично._

_Себастьян не отвечает, а вдруг застаёт врасплох – рукой берёт за затылок, притягивает, целует, очень откровенно, жадно, как-то зло. Витое тяжёлое кольцо на его пальце то и дело цепляет волосы, напоминание о необходимой боли.  
Крис обнимает, чтобы не свалился в воду, но Себастьян выпутывается, отстраняется, встаёт. Хмыкает, расстёгивая ремень. Стаскивает и отбрасывает брюки, белья под ними не оказывается; рубашку стягивает через голову, точно не досчитается пуговиц.  
Крис улыбается, наблюдая, но не трогая. Себастьян ныряет совсем рядом, естественно, чтобы обрызгать до головы. Засранец. _

_Крис не вытирается, ощущение воды сейчас как-то правильно. Он смотрит, как Себастьян плывёт, спокойно, в чётком ритме, красиво, конечно же; слишком смуглый в этой бирюзовой воде, слишком явно существующий в её прозрачности. Вопиюще, невозможно, неправильно. Не отвести глаз. Не встать, не уйти.  
Он мешает, и в то же время – нет. Он воспоминание, которое маячит на краю сознания, которое всегда рассекает спокойную гладь воды, уплывая вдаль. Оставляя стремительно исчезающий след.  
Крис думает, что не пойдёт по этому следу. Его память всякий раз решает иначе. _

_Себастьян какой-то невероятно стойкий, он держится, держится до сих пор, и он ощутимо теплее, чем раньше, он словно напитывается энергией, даже самой болезненной, чтобы затем отдать обратно ещё большую, смешанную со своей.  
Как это разрушительно, уничтожает все пределы, все границы. Просто идёшь дальше, чтобы проверить. А Себастьян выдерживает всё равно, ему всё равно есть, что сказать в ответ.  
Крис думает, что так он скоро перестанет нуждаться в психотерапии. _

_Внутренняя свобода, говорил психотерапевт, важнее прочего. Внутренняя свобода – это желание давать себе новую широту взглядов, когда предыдущая достигнута. Это отсутствие сдерживающего страха.  
Крис смотрит, как медленно Себастьян подплывает к нему, и думает про эту свободу. Мысль о ней привычна, как о чём-то уже состоявшемся._

_Себастьян выныривает, чёртова блять русалка, знакомым движением убирает мокрые волосы назад. Смотрит в глаза, и Крис спокойно встречает этот взгляд. Кладёт ладони на колени Криса, разводит в стороны, опираясь на них, поднимается, прижимаясь между ног. И мокро, горячо целует в губы. Кладёт одну мокрую руку на затылок, притягивая ещё ближе. Утаскивая на дно.  
Крис думает: почему уже завтра, чёрт. Почему, блять, так.  
Себастьян сгребает его футболку в кулак и тянет, опрокидывая на себя в воду. И смеётся, как мальчишка, который сделал давно задуманную подлость.  
Ему, должно быть, весело, а Криса раздражает этот смех. А может, Себастьян злится, и тогда их настроение, по крайней мере, совпадает._

_Он быстро стирает улыбку с губ, поцелуи жёсткие, грубые; он цепляет слишком много деталей за раз, зрение будто бы ухватывает все доступные оттенки: бирюзовые блики на лице Себастьяна, его алый, горячий влажный рот, его яркий откровенный взгляд, от которого Крису и хорошо, и хуёво.  
Почему, блять, так.  
Крис не хочет уезжать, он говорит об этом, он признаётся в этом – и Себастьян в ответ целует его чуть ли не с яростью._

_В бассейне неудобно, они сначала опираются на бортик, потом вообще выбираются на поверхность, потом Себастьян отталкивает Криса и идёт в дом, но оборачивается на полпути – не ждёт, просто оборачивается, Крис кивает: я сейчас.  
После бассейна всегда тоже вода, и Крис оставляет одежду у порога. Они оба оставляют._

 _***_

 _Такое – не забывается, оно остаётся в памяти тела, на самом теле, везде.  
Они оба в душе, задерживаются там, как обычно, Крис со своими поцелуями, у Себастьяна в какой-то момент кончается терпение, он толкает к стене, ухмыляясь.  
Он вообще особенно нетерпелив сегодня, если не сказать – раздражён. Зол. В бешенстве. Причины витают в воздухе, да нет, причина всего одна. Она мелким шрифтом обозначает дату и время рейса в Лондон на билете._

_Себастьян целуется – почти кусается, Крис кусает его за губы в ответ, и он тоже сейчас зол.  
Поцелуи долгие, сильные с обеих сторон, здесь нет победителей, об этом никогда речь не шла, но сейчас почему-то обжигает сам вкус. Сама мысль.  
Они больше ничего и не делают, только беспорядочно скользят руками по телам друг друга, обнимаются слишком крепко, во всём этом есть отчаяние, о котором Себастьян не хочет думать. Но не может его не чувствовать.  
Оно пробуждает очень сильный голод – по тому, что есть здесь и сейчас, по всему, что можно взять от настоящего момента.  
Себастьян заводится ещё больше, когда понимает: Крис чувствует то же самое.  
Для них обоих вечер слишком жаркий, настоящий.  
Вечер-итог и вечер-обещание, Себастьяну необходимо получить это обещание, даже если придётся брать силой._

_Крис сильный, очень, но Себастьян тоже умеет показывать силу. Он резко разворачивает Криса, впечатывая лицом в стену, заводя руки за спину. Прижимаясь всем телом.  
Всё произошло слишком быстро, неожиданно даже для самого себя, просто сознание и тело сработали вместе, как на инстинкте. Малейшая мысль – да, хочу – и тело откликнулось тут же, забирая желаемое.  
\- Я тебя ударю, - тихо говорит Крис. В голосе слышится угроза и что-то ещё. Что-то смутно знакомое, или ожидаемое, или однажды услышанное от другого.  
Себастьян смеётся тоже тихо, целует в плечо, отпуская руки. Крис разминает их, потирая запястье, но не поворачивается.  
\- Тебе нравится моё лицо. И оно слишком дорого стоит.  
\- И что, не готов им рискнуть? – Голос звучит по-прежнему странно._

_Крис не шевелится, так и стоит, только упирается руками в стену. Вода стекает с его волос.  
У Себастьяна в ушах шумит, он несколько раз осматривает Криса с ног до головы, ищет подвох, быть может, или подтверждение, не находит ни того, ни другого.  
Да, это чистая игра. Чистый азарт.  
\- Я ради тебя и так всем уже рискнул.  
Себастьян касается ладонями бёдер, с силой проводит. Крис так и не двигается, только плечи дёргаются, когда его руки соскальзывают по стене чуть ниже.  
Он дышит глубже, расставляет ноги, склоняясь, слизывает со стены капли воды, будто мучается от жажды. _

_Себастьян смотрит на всё это, не веря своим глазам, впитывая каждое мгновение, жадно. Он шумно вдыхает.  
\- Что, серьёзно?  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я просил? – спрашивает Крис через плечо, и Себастьян в едином порыве жмётся к нему, целуя шею сзади, плечи, спину. Собирая все вкусы в один, самый сладкий – предвкушение, давнее, сокровенное.  
\- Тебе не надо просить, - шепчет в ухо, кусая за мочку, и чувствует, как дрожь пробегает по телу Криса. Это всегда зачаровывает: мощное тело, отзывающееся на такие простые ласки.  
В своих снах Себастьян владел этим телом полностью. _

_Он выдавливает в ладонь гель, размазывает, Крис расставляет ноги ещё шире, и Себастьян почти стонет от этого.  
Он подавляет желание вылизать его всего – в другой раз, сейчас – он чувствует – медлить не надо. Сначала пусть попробует самое сладкое, а потом уже входит во вкус._

_Себастьян медленно вводит один палец, и его уже от этих ощущений прошибает до костей, до звона в ушах, Крис подаётся навстречу – значит, да, точно да. Себастьян прикусывает губу, начиная двигаться, сначала медленно, потом всё быстрее, сгибая как нужно – Крис стонет в голос, как хорошо прочувствовать на себе то, что делаешь с другими.  
Это сладкая месть. Это сладость сама по себе._

_Себастьян слизывает капли воды со спины Криса, целует в плечо – на месте предыдущего поцелуя уже наливается багровым засос.  
Это нравится им обоим друг на друге. Сейчас – просто охуенно как. Себастьян проводит языком по этой отметине, по его отметине, которую уже завтра Крис даже не попытается скрыть._

_Себастьян добавляет второй палец, уже проще, свободнее, Крис, конечно, безумно тесный, представляя, как будет внутри, Себастьян чуть ли не скулит. И почти сразу третий, это уже неприятнее, но так быстрее привыкнуть.  
Глаза Криса закрыты, зубы больно впились в нижнюю губу. Себастьян смотрит на свои пальцы и думает, думает обо всём, что Крис с ним делал – обо всём, что однажды позволит сделать с собой.  
\- Хватит, - говорит Крис, жёстко, требовательно, и Себастьян на мгновение думает, что это – обо всём сразу. – Давай.  
В этом подчинении власть, Себастьян убирает пальцы, но медленно, заставляя Криса прогибаться в спине, подаваясь назад, со стонами, тут же пойманными в попытке сдержать. В безуспешной попытке._

_Себастьян улыбается, снова целуя его в плечо, кладёт руку на бедро, сначала только прижимается членом, давая привыкнуть, Крис больше не даёт подсказок, он просто замирает.  
Себастьян входит медленно, только головкой, хотя хочется сразу, на всю длину, чтобы, блять, губы в кровь. Крис тихо стонет, конечно, от боли поначалу так всегда, но не тормозит, упрямый, как осёл. Только иначе встаёт, шире разводя ноги, удобнее принимая.  
У него стоит колом, сам он пока не трогает, Себастьян тоже – он не хочет закончить, не начав. Он хочет насладиться._

_Да, внутри именно так, как представлялось: до безумия, до ёбаного, охуенного безумия хорошо. Когда последний раз было так хорошо? Да и было ли хоть с кем-то, кроме Криса?  
Себастьян не закрывает глаза, он хочет видеть, как волна идёт по широченной спине Криса, заставляя его содрогнуться и прогнуться ещё сильнее, тело лучше знает, оно адаптируется, наконец находя то положение, в котором обоим хорошо.  
\- Господи, Крис. Я не железный.  
Но Себастьян входит полностью и держится, давая им привыкнуть.  
Крис дышит тяжело, ладонью трёт глаза и лицо, но не отстраняется ни на мгновение. _

_Себастьян начинает двигаться на вдохе, не резко, но достаточно быстро.  
\- Быстрее, - говорит Крис, его голос дрожит, это просьба, а просьбы от него нечасто приходится слышать.  
\- Крис.  
\- Нахуй, а, - он почти рычит, заводит руку назад, с силой сжимая бедро Себастьяна, заставляя, направляя, оба стонут в голос. Другой рукой Крис упирается в стену, и два тела невозможно, до предела близко.  
Не игра, не азарт. Признание.  
Себастьян касается рукой его стояка, но Крис перехватывает.  
\- Не надо.  
Господи.  
\- Блять. – Себастьян чувствует, как его развозит просто во все стороны, охуеть как пьяно. – Крис, полегче.  
Но когда это Крис мог полегче? Когда с ним было легко?_

_Крис поворачивает голову, Себастьян впивается в его губы, двигаясь всё жёстче, быстрее. Планировалось иначе, дольше, мучительнее, но. Это вечное но, когда влечение решает за тебя, когда другой человек решает за тебя, ты поддаёшься, не улавливая, что он просто отзеркалил твои собственные желания.  
Себастьян чувствует оргазм Криса всем телом, он понимает теперь, почему Крис всегда так замирает, когда кончает Себастьян. Потому что ощущается невозможно, почти как свой и в чём-то – лучше. _

_Крис дрожит, а Себастьян кончает в него, по-настоящему глубоко, сильно, дрожа, как будто это его первый раз.  
Это будет стоить ему постоянных воспоминаний и одержимости – ещё, ещё, ещё; это будет стоить ночей возможной борьбы с самим собой, уже заранее проваленной.  
Это будет стоить ему прежних фантазий, воплощённых в нечто гораздо большее и лучшее. Возможно, чего-то ещё. Возможно, многого. Но. Он не мог упустить этот момент, да и что-то другое сейчас было бы неправильно._

_Себастьян дышит в плечо Криса, целуя его. У Криса дрожат даже ресницы, и пальцы дрожат тоже, когда он проводит ими по лицу.  
Слова, как и всё в этот вечер, естественны и будто произносятся сами собой, Себастьян просто не успевает их поймать:  
\- Я сейчас скажу, что люблю тебя.  
\- А я сейчас в это поверю._

 _***_

 _Крис садится в самолёт и выходит из него на автомате. Полёт не был быстрым, но, к счастью, ни паники, ничего похожего сегодня с Крисом не случилось.  
Самолёт гулко шумит за спиной, и Криса отпускает сразу же: чувство спокойствия накатывает мягкой волной, на эти съёмки – почти как домой. Все свои.  
Всё своё – с собой: в сумке, в карманах, в памяти, в мыслях.  
Слишком красиво, рассвет просто сказка, это только повод, конечно, но Крис достаёт телефон, фотографирует, отправляет.  
Ответ от рассерженного Себастьяна, который не выспался и хочет это возместить, приходит сразу (он забыл выключить звук):  
«Доброе блять утро, мудак».  
Крис улыбается и опускает телефон в карман._

*** ***

\- Эванс, ты животное, знаешь?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Кстати, мне нужно в ванную.  
\- Отлично, иди в ванную. Раздевайся и залезай. Только возьми ноут, я тебе по скайпу позвоню.  
\- Ты охуел?  
\- Нет, уже звоню. И буду звонить, пока ты не возьмёшь.  
\- Тебя вообще ничто не может смутить?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что нет. Ответь на звонок.  
\- Блять. Доволен?  
\- О да. Привет, любимый. Отлично выглядишь, только вымотанный какой-то. Что ты так кривишься.  
\- Не называй меня так.  
\- Ну я пошутил, но тебе не угодишь. Сукой не нравится, любимым не нравится. А как нравится?  
\- Можно вообще без этой херни?  
\- Можно. Ты в душ собираешься?

Себастьян вздыхает про себя.  
\- Собираюсь.  
\- Отлично. Эй-эй, ноут не отставляй, ты его с собой возьмёшь. Да, вот так и держи, спасибо, у тебя очень красивые пижамные штаны, даже колени не стёрлись. Где покупал? Уже пришли? Чудно. Поставь меня повыше. Чтобы хороший был обзор.  
\- Если не заткнёшься, - сквозь зубы говорит Себастьян, чуть ли не швыряя комп на раковину, - я тебя вообще выключу.  
\- Ладно-ладно.  
Его хватает ненадолго. Стоит Себастьяну снять штаны, компьютер пошло присвистывает. Себастьян ухмыляется.  
\- А тренер-то постарался.  
\- Он как раз не старался. Хотел бы, но не получилось. Впрочем, может, всё ещё впереди?  
Крис никак не реагирует, все провокации Себастьяна для него уже как книга, прочитанная сотни раз. А вот голос его меняется моментально, но он становится не ревнивым или злым, а низким, хриплым.  
\- Всё ещё точно впереди.

Себастьян заходит в душ, и стоит у него опять так, что хоть вешайся. Ёбаный в рот, как надоело.  
\- Ты меня с ума сводишь, - стонет он, и это не только комплимент.  
\- А ты меня, - отзывается Крис, хотя Себастьяну казалось, что его признание прозвучало тихо. – Мы квиты. Когда ты приедешь?  
Себастьян открывает воду, подставляя голову, проводит ладонями по мокрым волосам, убирая их назад.  
\- Не знаю.  
Это точно не отказ.  
\- Значит, завтра. Отлично. Может, уже начнёшь готовиться?  
Себастьян фыркает.  
\- Обязательно. Пробежки, салаты, обёртывания. Я помню.  
\- Не только.  
Голос у Криса опять становится ниже, эту перемену Себастьян ловит рефлекторно, телом, всеми органами чувств сразу.  
\- Постель. И ты в ней. Может, сейчас и начнём?

От одной только мысли, от тона, которым Крис произносит это – глубокого, бархатного, уверенного – у Себастьяна по телу идёт волна неконтролируемой дрожи. С кем ещё у него такое было? Разве возможно вообще – реагировать _так?_  
\- Не перегибай, - говорит он, ощущая, как дрожат губы, хорошо, что Крис не может видеть. Он и не видит, он чувствует. Знает, что дальше сказать, знает, как.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Тебе же нравится, как я прошу. Себастьян стонет, тихо, невозможно, закрывая глаза. Он слишком возбуждён.  
В памяти сразу оживает воспоминание, слишком яркое, чтобы проигнорировать: только тогда Себастьян лежал на кровати, Крис стоял перед ним, они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока дрочили, и это было охуенно.  
А сейчас звучит только голос, нет близости, но крышесносная готовность на всё – есть.  
Крис знает и требует большего.  
\- Пожалуйста.

\- Блять, ты заебал. – Себастьян говорит и понимает, как откровенно звучит его голос, как уверенно, в нём уже и решение, и ответ. Низ живота сводит, сладко до боли, и Себастьян обхватывает член, медленно дрочит, другой рукой проводя по груди и животу.  
\- Представь, что это мои руки.  
Себастьян представляет слишком ярко. Он стонет так, что от эха дребезжат лампочки. Компьютер ещё не сгорел? Как странно.  
Крису отлично всё видно, с тем же успехом он мог бы просто сидеть здесь, по крайней мере, эмоции были бы те же. И блять, стоит только подумать об этом – что-то, похожее на маленький оргазм, охватывает всё тело.

Чёртов мудак, даже на расстоянии, даже через ебаную камеру он смотрит так, что обжигает. Он трахает одним взглядом, и конечно, есть в этом доля надуманности, своих желаний, но Себастьян не уверен, что дело только в них. Дело в связи, которая сводит с ума, которая, натягиваясь, становится только напряжённее и ещё пронзительнее звучит, если задеть.  
\- Представь, что я растягиваю тебя. Покажи мне.  
Это уже слишком, на самом-то деле. Даже будь здесь сам Крис, не говоря уже о картинке на компьютере, отражающей только малую часть.  
Себастьян мимолётно цепляет экран: Крис смотрит, но взгляд у него плывёт, так хорошо знакомо. Так необходимо. Так ясно, что последует потом.

И, блять, как же этого сейчас не хватает. Никто другой не мог бы так – смотреть, так хотеть. Ни для кого другого подобная просьба не была бы выполнена. Но Крис даже прося – требует. Себастьян даже сопротивляясь – хочет, до безумия хочет.  
Он представляет эти прикосновения Криса, его пальцы, уже знакомые и привычные в каждом движении; горячие, уверенные. Никто другой не мог бы взять Себастьяна так – сразу, целиком, до одержимости, никого другого он так не хотел.  
Себастьян упирается рукой в стену, другой скользит по внутренней стороне бедра и, медленно, внутрь, одним пальцем, вторым. Он почти скулит. Сколько можно? Когда же это закончится? Когда пройдёт? Время же должно сглаживать углы, почему сейчас это вообще не действует?  
\- Так, да. Быстрее, сильнее, ты ведь можешь кончить только от моих пальцев внутри.

Это очень яркие воспоминания, до боли, и Себастьян прогибается, расставляя ноги, в какой-то момент он думает, что сошёл с ума, ему действительно начинает казаться, что это пальцы Криса двигаются в нём; у него мурашки бегут по спине и волосы встают дыбом, как всегда, когда Крис сзади. Он так явно ощущает Криса, просто невозможно поверить, что его нет рядом. И это последняя капля.  
\- Блять, - он громко, очень громко стонет. – Блять, я хочу тебя. Как же я хочу тебя.  
Ответное дыхание Криса красноречивее всех слов, и Себастьяну не надо их слышать, чтобы знать: всё взаимно.  
\- Старайся лучше, и я возмещу тебе каждую минуту одиночества.  
Да ты не оставлял меня в нём, мог бы сказать Себастьян, если не сам постоянно напоминал о себе, то напоминали собственные мысли, ежесекундно, одно и то же имя, тело, вкус. Крис. Крис. Крис.

Себастьян слишком устал, он слишком подсел. Он ничего не говорит, соглашаясь со всем, что скажет Крис. Смысл спорить? Ему так хорошо, что рано или поздно должно стать херово от передоза. Ему так херово, что хорошо.  
\- Готовь себя для меня. Только для меня, - Крис выделяет, подчёркивает это «только», «для», «меня». Будто может быть иначе.  
\- Мудак, блять, - сквозь зубы говорит Себастьян, и ему уже совершенно наплевать, как он выглядит со стороны.  
\- Только. Для. Меня.  
\- Да. Блять, да.  
Прекрати, прекрати быть таким настоящим, ещё немного – и я сойду с ума. Потому что ты есть, ты горячий за спиной, ты прижимаешься к ней, ты пропитан запахом другого города, но всё равно. Пахнешь. Мной.  
Себастьян двигает пальцами быстрее, резче, дрожь прошивает насквозь, и он кончает со стоном – глубоким, долгим, слышит, как выдыхает Крис.  
\- Себ. Я… - Крис запинается, Себастьян думает, что понимает, почему. Он не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, чтобы убедиться – знает и так.  
Крис вдруг громко матерится в камеру:  
\- А блять, мать звонит, что за талант у неё. Погоди. Да, ма? Всё хорошо, ма. Соскучилась? Да, и я соскучился. Поболтать по скайпу? Но… Но… Но… А, конечно, звоню через минуту. Да, ма. И я тебя. Пока. Блять. Блять, блять, блять. Я не хочу тебя бросать, но если у матери девять утра, она приготовила завтрак, мается от безделья и хочет поговорить, пиши пропало. Приезжай скорее, - говорит Крис в ноут, и в его голосе звучат такие интонации, от которых Себастьяну не только низ живота судорогой сводит, но и мозг. Что же это чёрт возьми. Такое. – Пожалуйста.  
Болтун, сколько можно болтать.  
Крис отключается сразу, не дожидаясь ответа – да и ответить уже нечего. Всё решено. Молчание после всего режет острее ножа.

Себастьян смеётся, действительно, стоя под душем, пока вода смывает с него запахи и вкусы, оживляет воспоминания.  
Он смеётся, упираясь лбом в стену – над всей этой дурацкой историей, над тем, как вовремя всегда звонит Лиза, сама о том не подозревая; над тем, что он называет мать своего мужика Лизой, а Криса – своим мужиком; над тем, какой Крис мальчишка рядом с ней, как любой сын; над собой, наконец, о да, искренне над собой, что вообще во всё это ввязался.

Выходя из душа, Себастьян тщательно вытирается полотенцем, как есть, голым проходит в спальню. На телефоне мигает принятое сообщение.  
«Приезжай». Спустя минуту такое же. Телефон вибрирует, принимая одинаковые сообщения одно за другим. Телефон сходит с ума, как и его хозяин.  
Себастьян утром звонит тренеру, переносит сеанс – у того неприкрытое разочарование в голосе – а потом выходит в интернет и бронирует билет. В один конец. В Лондон.

*** *** ***

Спустя день Марго выкладывает в инстаграм фотографию кольца на безымянном пальце – с ума сойти, уже? Кольцо из белого золота, но в целом вполне простое, как она хотела.  
Фотография не подписана никак, но в инстаграме Уилла всё равно поздравления под каждым постом. Кто-то даже умудряется поздравить Себастьяна – довольно многие, по правде говоря.  
Себастьян смеётся и отмечается личным сообщением для Марго.  
А в твиттере Криса Эванса после долгого молчания появляется твит о том, что он very. very. happy. 


End file.
